Mis 7 Citas con Kakashi Hatake
by KenKa1804
Summary: Ligero Crossover RK: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería salir con la última persona con la cual jamás te imaginaste? ¿Es posible sacarse al amor de tu vida en... una lotería? pregúntaselo a Sakura Haruno, ella lo vivió en carne propia... - CAP 9 ARRIBA! ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CONCURSAR!
1. El Concurso

**Mis 7 citas con Kakashi Hatake**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile no al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El concurso**

_**"Si la vida no te sonríe, golpéala"**_

Empezamos nuestra historia con lo hechos. El hecho era que Sakura no podía creer cómo se había metido en una situación así, ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo y aceptar tal propuesta? ¿No era suficiente el hecho de rebajarse ante Sasuke? ¿Ahora también tenía que hacerlo frente a la sociedad entera? ¿Y ser el hazme reír de Konoha y sus amigos? Por otro lado Kakashi se preguntaba ¿Cuando llegó a formar parte de ese juego? ¿Cómo se fue él a meter en algo así? ¿Acaso no era ya lo suficientemente serio, distante y con ese toque "simpático" que tanto lo caracterizaba y hacía echar a correr a la gente? Pero no, la suerte no era buena con ellos.

Si bien es objeto de confusión encontrar a estos dos shinobis caminando a sus respectivas casas con un ligero pero no imperceptible aire de desánimo para los demás transeúntes que, obviamente no era común en ninguno de los dos, sería mejor explicar el porqué de la situación; para eso nos remontamos a exactamente 24 horas atrás...

-Nee.. Sasuke ¿Qué dices? Podemos salir el viernes si quieres...

-Hmp... Lo siento pero no puedo, ya tengo que irme -El pelinegro se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

-Pero... ¡¿Qué tal el sábado?!.... ahg ya se fue...bien hecho Sakura, ¡otro rechazo! -Se dijo con desánimo. De pronto pareció recordar algo y miró su reloj. –Kuso.

OoOoOoOoO

Cierto peliplateado caminaba por la aldea con su fiel libro en mano, a paso lento pero seguro, sin ningún destino en especifico, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la tarde, de las hojas caer de los árboles, de la suave y tibia brisa veraniega de....

-¡Kakashi! Mi eterno rival, al fin te encontré.

... La dulce y SILENCIOSA compañía de la **soledad**, la cual no implicaba ninjas verdes cuyos nombres empezaran con "G" y terminaran con "ai", pero que se vio interrumpida por la presencia de otro hombre en la escena.

-Gai...

-No demuestres tanta emoción de verme Kakashi, yo también te he extrañado mucho en estos 4 días de no vernos pero es mejor mantener el perfil ante señoritas tan bonitas- Dijo haciendo referencia a varias mujeres que se encontraban cerca, mientras les dedicaba una de sus flamantes sonrisas.

-Si, apenas puedo contener la emoción...- Respondió con su típico "alegre" tono de voz ¡claro! también con su buena dosis de sarcasmo la cual no podía faltar.

-Kakashi vengo a proponerte otro reto.

-Ahora no Gai, estoy leyendo -Dijo mientras seguía caminando.

-Ah pero te aseguro que lo que tengo para decirte, es mucho más interesante que esa pequeña y morbosa lectura tuya.

Kakashi bajó su libro sólo unos escasos centímetros para dejar ver su ceño fruncido -¿Morbosa?

-En fin, está vez se trata de chicas reales.

-¿Reales? -Repitió sin mostrar interés alguno, sólo para seguirle el juego.

-Y un concurso.

-Concurso... -Repitió mientras pasaba la página sin siquiera mirar a su acompañante.

-Sin mencionar los premios.

-Te deseo suerte -Dijo con la intención de seguir su camino y la esperanza de terminar la conversación.

-No tonto, la idea es que tú y yo participemos para ver de una vez por todas quién es el verdadero conquistador –Gai, enseguida puso en practica un de sus mejores poses y más brillantes sonrisas con un fondo dramático detrás incluido, dejando ver sus musculosos pectorales....

...Todo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo...

-¡Kakashi! -Gritó a su amigo unos 10 metros delante de él.

-¿Eh perdón dijiste algo? -Era obvio que Hatake no mantenía ni un ápice de interés por el temita del concurso, tanto así que respondió sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-Siempre tan frío... no sé como haces para mantenerte tan "cool" es por eso que eres digno de ser ¡Mi eterno rival! Ahora te voy a explicar bien.

Pero claro, obvio para cualquier otro que no fuera Maito Gai.

OoOoOoOoO

Una joven y hermosa chica de ojos turquesas, avanzaba o mejor dicho corría entre las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde yacían sentadas varias kunoichis hablando.

-La...Lamento llegar tarde –Se disculpó a penas recuperando su aliento.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?- Hinata le ofreció amablemente una botella de agua a la recién llegada.

-Estuviste corriendo ¿No es así? Eso no es común, tú nunca llegas tarde, ¿mucho trabajo eh?- Dijo Ino en tono burlón mientras Sakura bebía toda el agua de un solo trago.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó irritada -No todos somos unos holgazanes como tú, Ino - Se defendió y luego se dirigió a sus demás amigas con un semblante menos irritado –Hasta ahora fue que pude salir de mis clases con Tsunade-sama... y luego me detuve a hablar con Sasuke.

-¿Con Sasuke? -Preguntó Tenten, con un aire como de quien ya sabe por donde viene la cosa.

-Ah con Sasuke… ¿No te habrá rechazado en otra cita verdad frentuda? -Se burló Ino.

-No... Bueno…

-¡Ja! Lo sabía -Dijo reclinándose en el banco de piedra ocasionando que Sakura bajara la vista.

-Sakura tienes que interesarte por otros hombres... Sasuke no es el centro del universo ¿sabes? -Está vez habló Temari.

-Ya lo sé –Respondió, de nuevo, a la defensiva.

-Pues no parece...- Volvió a decir Ino con tono de mofa, ganándose una exclamación a coro de su nombre por parte de varias Kunoichis enojadas. La mencionada sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte.

-Mira, yo no conozco mucho esta aldea ni mucho menos a ese tal Sasuke, pero creo que las chicas de por aquí le dan demasiada importancia, la verdad es que yo no le veo nada de especial -Matsuri le dijo a Sakura en otras palabras, lo que Ino intentó explicar _muy_ a su manera en deliberadas ocasiones a la persistente pelirosa.

-Eso lo dices porque estás enamorada de Gaara- Volvió a intervenir Ino, en un momento poco conveniente.

-¡Ino!- Se escuchó un nuevo reproche por parte de las demás Kunoichis y el mismo gesto por parte de la ya mencionada... a quien le dio por chasquear y revirar los ojos. Total ella tenía la razón y lo demostraría, ya estaba sinceramente harta de las vagas excusas y pretextos tontos que se acumulaban a su alrededor y sus oídos tenían la desdicha de capturar.

-Sakura, Sasuke no se interesa por ti, ¿Qué no está lo suficientemente claro todavía? es obvio que a mí me sigue gustando Sasuke y espero tener una oportunidad con él, pero ya basta de seguirle como un cachorrito, eres mi amiga primero y quiero que te busques una relación de verdad, no con un hombre que no te presta atención, eres atractiva ¿lo sabías? Podrías tener a quien quisieras, pero te niegas a salir de ese pozo de depresión de apellido Uchiha, ni siquiera yo me he rehusado a buscar chicos nuevos sólo por ese "niño bonito".

-Ino...-De nuevo corearon, pero en un llamado que no pretendía ser un reproche.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad y merece saberlo. –Fue su contesta, nada indirecta. -Y ya saben que tengo razón.

Sakura permaneció unos segundos en silencio observando a sus amigas antes de sentarse con pesadez en la banca, apoyar los codos de sus rodillas y tapar sus ojos con las manos en un gesto de mortificación -¡Ahhh ya lo sé, cerda! Es sólo que... no me siento con ánimos de conocer gente nueva... es todo.

-Excusas, excusas....-Masculló la rubia.

-Estoy segura de que te encontraremos la cita perfecta antes de que deba regresar con Matsuri y mis hermanos a Sunagakure -Dijo Temari con optimismo.

Sakura se fue quitando lentamente las manos de la cara y levantando la mirada para ver al resto de sus compañeras -¿Cita? -¿Qué parte de la conversación se había perdido?

-¡SI! y precisamente antes de que llegaras estábamos hablando de citas -Tenten tomó un papel que tenía Hinata en las manos – Es un concurso, te inscribiremos y veremos que pasa.

-¿Qué?- Automáticamente se puso de pie -No estoy tan desesperada por encontrar un novio, como para entrar en una de esas ridiculeces ¡Por favor!- Sakura se cruzó de brazos con un deje de ofendida.

-No te molestes Sakura-chan, sólo tratamos de ayudar -Se disculpó Hinata, intentando hablar por las cinco.

-No voy a rebajarme a algo así -Dejó bien claro y visiblemente molesta que no sería el mono de circo de nadie. Bueno, al menos para ella _eso_ significaba convertirse en un mono de circo –No lo haré.

-Ah Sakura no seas aburrida, será divertido, además no te hemos explicado las reglas, es un concurso patrocinado por varios locales comerciales, te inscribes y eligen al azar por parejas de hombre y mujer, las parejas que salgan tendrán que tener 7 citas en estos locales patrocinantes y los que completen el número de citas ¡ganarán un 50 por ciento de descuento en sus mismas tiendas por todo un año! Anímate, lo mejor de todo es que no sabes quién te va a tocar -Explicó Tenten.

-¡Precisamente! Quién sabe si me toque un borrachín o un patán o un viejo...-

-...O Sasuke...- Habló Temari en tono tentador.

-… O Sasu…¿Qué? –Se calló de golpe.

-Verás Sakura, hemos estado persuadiendo a los chicos para que se inscriban, podrías terminar con Sasuke... piénsalo…

-No lo sé...

-¡Por el amor a Dios! Deja de dudar, madura Sakura, daría gracias al cielo si en este concurso te encuentras a un hombre _**de verdad**_, con una relación **_¡de verdad!_**- le gritó Ino aventando los brazos al aire. Ciertamente, tratar con Sakura's era lo que más le ponía el temperamento que la caracterizaba a flor de piel.

-Aun si es o no Sasuke, pasarás un buen rato. Te divertirás - Aseguró Matsuri.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una idea muy tonta-

-A ver Sakura, hagamos un trato: si no completas las 7 citas con tu pareja por ser un idiota o lo que sea, entonces yo renunciaré a nuestra rivalidad con Sasuke, pero terminarás vieja sola y amargada por el resto de tu vida con nada más que el amor de un chico que ni siquiera te nota y la compañía de 18 gatos; pero, si logras completarlas, entonces tu serás la que deberá renunciar a él.

-No voy a apostar mi cariño por Sasuke sólo por un tonto concurso...

-¡Sakura despierta! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que Ino trata de hacer por ti?- La reprendió una (ahora sí) molesta Temari.

–Te está tentando para que aceptes oportunidades nuevas. Si completas las citas, significa que habrás encontrado al fin alguien que te interese lo suficiente como para hacerte olvidar un poco a Sasuke, por lo cual no debería importarte mucho para aquel entonces si perdiste o ganaste. Pero si no, entonces Ino te está considerando como un caso perdido y te dejará a Sasuke para que vivas enamorada sola el resto de tu vida, mientras ella consigue un nuevo chico- Dijo, por increíble que parezca, una muy segura Hinata.

Sakura quedó literalmente fría.

-Además, para hacerlo más interesante, todas nosotras también nos inscribiremos -Esta vez fue Matsuri quien le dirigió una gran sonrisa a sus compañeras, llena de optimismo.

-¡Sí! será divertido. Entonces, ¿te nos unes? -Preguntó Tenten.

Sakura desvió la mirada.

Ino percibió la incertidumbre en su rostro y decidió hacer un último comentario - Mira Sakura, mi madre siempre solía tener una frase para estos casos. Cuando yo me ponía indecisa entre las flores y las kunais ella decía: "Di que sí y siempre tendrás la oportunidad de negarte después, di que no y te jodiste…"

Sakura la miró y luego miró a todas sus amigas y como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, se sorprendió por lo que vio. Sus rostros, las caras de cada una de ellas, eran la expresión misma de la horrible realidad en la que vivía.

_-"No. Puede. Ser" -_Pensó.

Respiró profundamente. Era terriblemente cierto lo que sus amigas trataban de decirle, la verdad era tan fea como una certera patada en el trasero, tan fea... que la asustaba ¿Tanta pena daba entonces? ¿Qué le pasó a aquella chica tan segura de sí misma que solía ser? ¿Un chico que te ignora valía tanto? No podía ser cierto.

Sintió incluso, que hasta su "yo" interno la reprochaba, sí, aquel mismo que repentinamente había desaparecido, hizo entrada triunfal entre sus pensamientos. _-"¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo, Sakura?" _–Se dijo a sí misma.

¿Que la vida no había sido buena con ella? Bueno eso era relativo, nadie la obligó a convertirse en Kunoichi después de todo. ¿Que Cupido no había sido buena con ella? Ah, esa era otra cosa. ¿Y que debía hacer entonces? ¿Sonreir, ser paciente y hacer como si nada pasara, ó dejar de creer en algo tan tonto como angelitos en pañales y tomar las riendas de su propia vida amorosa de una vez?

Cerró los ojos. Sus amigas no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba en ese instante por su pequeña cabeza rosada, pero se hacían una muy aproximada idea y por ello guardaron silencio, esperando una respuesta. Para cuando Sakura volvió a abrirlos, estaba sonriendo.

-Hmp, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-¡¡¡Sí!!! -Todas las chicas le cayeron encima con un empalagoso y asfixiante abrazo de oso y un puñado de comentarios optimistas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No.

-Pero....

-NO-

-Kakashi no seas aburrido, la edad ya te está pegando.

-Gai... **NO**.

-¿Te niegas a un reto conmigo? -Preguntó en tono desafiante.

-No, me niego a hacer el ridículo.

-No vas a hacer el ridículo, sólo vas a salir con alguna chica linda -Dijo el ninja verde –Además de intentar vencerme a mí.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo sabes que será linda? –Preguntó volviendo la mirada a su libro y tranquilamente empezando a caminar después de rechazar rotundamente la propuesta de su amigo.

-¿No puedes simplemente tener un poco de fe?

-Mmmmm- Se quedó leyendo el libro, con claras intenciones de ni siquiera contestar y esperando que el monosílabo anterior hubiera sido suficiente respuesta para el incansable Maito.

-Vamos Kakashi, por los viejos tiempos, antes de que la edad te consuma, ¿hace cuánto que no tienes una cita?

-No creo que eso te importe demasiado… además para tener una cita, prefiero que sea con una chica que yo elija, a que sea elegida por un tonto concurso patrocinado por un montón de franquicias que pasan por un mal momento económico y buscan publicidad fácil y gratuita; no quiero hacer el ridículo participando en algo así, lleno de gente desesperada por tener una cita y llamar la atención, me parece algo estúpido.

Y como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra… -También me preocupo por ti, todo el tiempo entregado a las misiones, vamos me gustaría verte por ahí con una linda chica.

-Más bien te preocupas por ganarme en otro reto...-Dijo pasando de página.

-Si eso también, pero además de mi rival eres mi amigo ¿Qué dices?

-Digo Gai que aprecio tu intención, de veras, pero... no gracias. Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos luego -Dicho esto desapareció de un "pof" dejando a un muy desanimado Gai en mitad del camino.

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi regresaban a sus casas ambos caminando en opuestas direcciones y preocupados por diferentes razones, sin embargo, ambas tenían que ver con lo mismo: Amor.

Fin cap 1

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**HoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAaaaa ¿Pues qué creían? ¿Que se iban a desaser de mí tan fácilmente? pues adivinen CREYERON MAL!!!!! :K hmp! *Inserte cara de enojo aquí* (Para los que me leen por 1st time: Hola xD no, no estoy lok es que me había desaparecido como por 6 meses... no si fueron 6 meses o.o) ¿Que si estaba muerta? bueno... emmm Un.n más o menos jejeje ¿Que desaparecí derrepente y dejé de escribir? eso ES realtivo señores... (y señoritas xD!) la verdad no dejé de escribir POR COMPLETO algunas cositas (como ésta) hice en mi tiempo libre (Dirían maaya y algunos otros incluida yo misma -¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ TIEMPO LIBREEEE!!!!?) mi internet había fallecido.... y no digan OTRA VEZ CON ESE CUENTO??? psss no ps está vez si fue cierto, me conectaba por minutos en otras pc's a los cyber's no me dejaban entrar con uniforme y cuando iba sin uniforme pss no había internet (imaginen mi desespero) y no había publicado nada por la simple y sencilla razón de que el liceo, el coro y el catesismo (ya vieja vengo a comulgar agff -.-) me estaban consumiendo viva en el oscuro y perpetuo fuego del infierno de Donde-el-tiempo-no-vale-ni-chicha y una ola de falta-de-inspiración ocasionada por el mar-de-problemas-personales que tan bien conocemos todos y a veces denominamos el 8vo mar *inserte grito desgarrador aquí* (o al menos así lo denomíno io xD) ps ya basta de drama, de verdad LO SIENTO por dejar aparecer esa capa de polvo cibernetico tan gruesa y fea en SMBS, muchos seguro pensaron que lo dejaría hasta ahí -No pss este arroz ya se coció.. ya no hay más nada que hacer... es triste pero...deje así, deje así..- PSS NOooo! ese fic lo terminó así necesíte 20 años para hacerlo (jijiji broma, trataré de terminarlo pronto xD) ok volviendo a lo nuestro, no garantizo subir muy rápido porqueeee el lunes comienzo clases (espero hayan pasado una feliz semana santa) y mi primera comunión es el 25 (yep de abril) y quizás esté un poco apretada pero al menos ya tengo internet... si supieran todo lo que se tuvo que hacer para conseguir internet... eso se los cuento la prox nota de autora xD**

**Hablando de este fic psss ¿Qué les parece mi loca idea? no sé pero adoro esta clase de fics xD espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo, se aceptan opiniones, quejas, sugerencias etc etc... creo que muchas cosas locas pasarán en este fic porque precisament lo empecé para dar rienda suelta a mi imagination o.o (tardé más explicando mi ausencia que hablando de este fic Uu.u) and don't worry toy maquinando el cap 40 de SMBS en este moment, con ayuda de mi siempre confiable amiga maaya (HOLA MAAYA! XD SE TE QUIERE) bendita sea dónde este u.u Psss no leemos, see ya!!**

**Dejen reviews plis**

**Att: (y por incríble que parezca) Kenka1804 o.O**


	2. El gran día

**Mis 7 citas con Kakashi Hatake**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El gran día**

_**"No importa qué, siempre pudo haber sido peor"**_

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, la mañana había sido recibida con buen ánimo, se notaba mucha actividad en el ambiente. Una joven pelirosa sentada al borde de su cama vestida muy casualmente, se recostó en ella, mirando al techo con detenimiento.

-Hoy es el día, espero no arrepentirme de esto -Se dijo mientras observaba con interés al techo y luego cerraba los ojos respirando profundamente y exhalando un gran suspiro.

-Hija... baja, tus amigas ya están aquí -Se escuchó desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy....-Gritó de vuelta a su madre mientras se ponía de pie a prisa y se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Me pregunto ¿por qué habrá tanto alboroto? -Se dijo a sí mismo un enmascarado que a penas salía de un establecimiento del centro de Konoha con un nuevo tomo de su libro favorito en las manos y se encontró de pronto con mucho movimiento en la calle, mucho más movimiento del normal. La gente parecía muy alborotada y emocionada, no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué.

-¡Hola Kakashi mi eterno rival!

-Hola Gai...

-¡Hoy es el gran día! -Declaró enérgico mientras hacía alarde de una de sus muy conocidas poses, en medio de la multitud.

-¿Gran día? –Repitió Hatake.

-Así es, hoy se realizará el sorteo del concurso -Dijo mientras alzaba el pulgar de forma emotiva con una de sus tantas sonrisas deslumbrantes. –Estoy ansioso.

(...)

-¿Concurso? –Fue todo lo que atinó a decir Kakashi después de un momento de silencio incómodo, ocasionando una típica caída al más puro estilo anime por parte de Maito Gai.

-¡El concurso del que te hablé ayer! Anunciaran hoy los resultados, justo ahora. ¡Vamos Kakashi!

-¿Ir? pero si yo no...-No pudo terminar la frase cuando ya era arrastrado entre la aglomerada multitud, en dirección al Ichiraku ramen.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Es aquí, en cualquier momento- Dijo Gai emocionado

Kakashi sólo terminó de soltarse de él con cierta mueca de disgusto, mientras se acomodaba la manga de la franela con un gesto exagerado.

Entonces, prestó atención a su entorno y es que se encontraba metido literalmente en medio de un mar de gente embravecida, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Cuanta gente… no tenía idea de que el concurso se hubiese vuelto tan popular -Habló por fin el peliplata saliendo de su asombro inicial –Conozco a varias personas...Ino...Hinata... la hermana y la amiga del Kazekage...Chouji...Kiba...¡Sasuke! vaya...- A pesar del impacto de descubrir al gran e incluso más antipático que él mismo, Sasuke Uchiha, en ese concurso, se sorprendió más aun de ver a su única ex-alumna allí _–"¿Sakura participará? No creí que ella fuera del tipo de chicas que se prestaran para estas cosas." _–Luego de un par de segundos para procesar la información, miró al Uchiha, luego a la pelirosa y por último ató los cabos_ -De seguro espera tocar con Sasuke, bueno… le deseo suerte"_

-Chicas, miren cuanta gente hay aquí, y pensar que sólo serán elegidas 14 personas... incluso vino el Kazekage a ver- Habló Tenten.

-Parece que este evento si movió mucha gente -Dijo Ino emocionada. -Verdad Sakura... ¿Sakura?

-¿Eh?

-¡Te estoy hablando distraída! -Le regañó.

-Ah lo siento -Se sintió apenada de verse descubierta mirando a Sasuke quien yacía parado indiferente, con cierta cara de disgusto por haberse dejado involucrar en algo así, estaba rodeado de otros chicos: Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sai...

-¡Sí, Sí, Sí, Sí! tendré una cita con una chica hermosa ¡lo sé! Dattebayo!!

...Y por supuesto Naruto.

-Hmp Teme, ¿Cómo sabes que tu nombre aparecerá en la pantalla? -Cuestionó Sasuke.

-Se llama optimismo Sasuke, algo de lo que seguro ¡nunca has escuchado hablar! -El rubio era observado constantemente por cierta chica de ojos perlados.

-¿Qué tienes Hinata? Te sonrojaste de golpe. –Y ahora era Tenten quien pillaba desprevenida a una amiga.

-¿Eh? no es nada... mira Tenten ahí esta mi primo Neji. –Le señaló, captando la inmediata atención de la maestra de armas.

A su lado, un shinobi con vestimentas color verde, yacía en la cumbre de la felicidad –Veo que tú también has venido Lee.

-Por supuesto Gai-sensei, estoy seguro que esta vez conseguiré una cita con Sakura-chan -Contestó igual de feliz.

-¡Eso es Lee! pero recuerda el optimismo ante todo, si no es la joven Sakura, bien tendrás la oportunidad de salir con otra hermosa chica –Agregó Gai

-Si Gai-sensei, ¡no lo defraudaré!

Kakashi veía la escena con algo de pena.

-Bueno Kakashi, seguro te arrepientes de no haber querido entrar en el concurso. –Se dirigió a él la bestia verde.

-No, la verdad no -Tras decir esto, obtuvo una gran mirada de derrota por parte de su eterno rival.

Entonces, varias personas subieron a una tarima en la cual residía una pantalla y un hombre tomó un micrófono anunciando así el inicio del evento.

-¡Muy buenos días a todos rompecorazones! Siempre se ha reconocido a la hermosa y calida primavera como la época de las parejas, pero todo eso va a cambiar, gracias a que hemos tenido un éxito tan rotundo con este concurso, este invierno no significará sólo correr a ponerse abrigos por el frío e incómodo clima, en cambio podemos asegurar que será inolvidable para muchos ¡pues tendrá más parejas que todas las primaveras anteriores juntas! Estamos muy felices por ello y sabemos que nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin el respaldo de nuestros maravillosos patrocinadores.

En ese momento se mostraron pancartas con propagandas de los respectivos patrocinantes, eran restaurantes y tiendas de comida y ropa, centros de recreación, como cines y otros, la gente estaba bastante animada, aplaudía y vitoreaba a todo lo que decía el anfitrión.

-Hasta aquí la larga espera, por fin en tan solo minutos daremos a conocer el resultado de la máquina que aleatoriamente nos dirá quienes serán las afortunadas 14 personas y posteriormente 7 parejas quienes recibirán el premio mayor, al finalizar la selección los nombres de los demás participantes serán enviados y emparejados automáticamente en los centros de información, llevándose un premio de consolación instantáneamente... Ayame diles que recibirán como premio...

-Claro Rai-san, las afortunadas 7 parejas que resulten seleccionadas, deberán tener un total de 7 citas en los establecimientos patrocinantes de su preferencia con una fecha limite que se cumple en una semana y media, las parejas que completen este requisito ganaran además de la compañía y el rato agradable en conjunto, un 50 por ciento de descuento en todo lo que consuman en estos establecimientos por un año y, un premio sorpresa. Los demás participantes deberán dirigirse a nuestros centros de información para averiguar con quién quedaron emparejados y recibir un 10 por ciento de descuento en todos nuestros establecimientos participantes por el lapso de tiempo que dure el concurso siempre y cuando asistan con la pareja que se les asignó, reiteramos, aleatoriamente.

El anfitrión de traje retomó el micrófono mientras otros 3 ayudantes detrás de Ayame encendían la máquina que elegiría a las personas al azar y luego las parejas aparecerían de en la pantalla. Era así de fácil.

-Gracias hermosa Ayame, debo recordar que el Ichiraku ramen, lugar donde podemos encontrar a esta hermosa señorita, también es parte de nuestro equipo patrocinante. ¡Nadie quedará el día de hoy sin pareja damas y caballeros, gracias a este brillante concurso!

La gente estaba impaciente por ver los resultados.

-¡Ya lo decidí Dattebayo! Tengo que ganar ese descuento -Se oyó a Naruto –¡Un año con ramen a mitad de precio! Eso es un sueño hecho realidad…

-Y en todos los otros restaurantes -Lo apoyó Chouji mientras se le hacía agua la boca pensando en todo lo que podría comer.

-Ustedes dos sólo piensan en comida -Se quejó Ino -¿Qué hay de conocer gente nueva? ¿No debería ser eso lo que de verdad importa?

-Sí, eso también...

Sakura seguía mirando de reojo a Sasuke y a todas las demás personas a su alrededor, se preguntaba quién saldría seleccionado cuando el ruido de claxón interrumpió sus pensamientos. Todo quedo en silencio.

-Muy bien las 14 personas ya han sido seleccionadas y los otros nombres borrados así que ahora veremos una a una las parejas que de forma completamente al azar mostrará la pantalla.

-Y el primer nombre es....-La tensión en el ambiente era tan fuerte que, Sakura pensó podría cortarla con un kunai…

- Hinata Hyuga -Dijo Ayame

-¡Bravo Hinata! -Festejaron sus amigas, mientras ella, pálida como un fantasma e inmóvil como un muerto, sólo permanecía nerviosa por ver cual sería el nombre que aparecería al lado del suyo en la pantalla.

**Hinata Hyuga X Naruto Uzumaki **se leía.

-¡SIIIIIIIÍ! -Vitoreó Naruto _muy_ enérgicamente – ¡Gané! ¡Y saldré con Hinata-chan! ¿Qué bueno verdad Hinata?

Hinata no respondía, su cerebro en ese momento, atravesaba un raro síndrome clínico en que la perfusión del tejido fino es insuficiente para cubrir la demanda de oxígeno y nutrientes y por ende llevando a la disfunción y fallo orgánico; ó si lo prefieren, mejor conocido como "Shock"

Bueno y es que para ella, definir con puntos y comas la sensación por la que estaba atravesando, le resultaba menos estresante que asimilar la idea que la llevó a tal estado.

-Toma eso Sasuke Teme.

**Midori Yamizake X Sasuke Uchiha**

-¡Ja! -Exclamó Sasuke a Naruto casi por reflejo.

Todo quedó en silencio una vez más... ¿de verdad Sasuke Uchiha había entrado al concurso? Pero lo más importante era que ¡Había ganado!, quién sería esa tal Midori...

En eso, se oyeron los pasos de una persona acercarse a Sasuke con un... ¿bastón?

Naruto estalló en risas, la pareja de Sasuke era...

-¿Tu eres mi pareja jovencito? -Dijo acomodándose los lentes.

...Una anciana...

-Soy yo... -Respondió Sasuke tapándose la cara con una mano.

-¿Puedes hablar más alto por favor?

-¡Dije que si, soy yo!

-¡Pero no grites...! estos niños de ahora... creí que me tocaría un hombre de verdad, tengo que aprender a leer bien el requisito de edad, quería que fuera alguien joven, ¡pero no tanto! ¿Dime algo, tu sabes leer verdad? Necesitaré ayuda con mi lista de compras.

Sasuke sentía que quería matar a la pobre abuelita que caminaba de forma encorvada y a todos los que se burlaban de él, predecía que sería más bien "el buen nieto que le hace compañía a su abuela".

-Vaya… así que la edad no importa en este concurso jeje ¿curioso verdad Sasuke? -Rió Tenten

-Silencio…-Masculló entre dientes.

**Matsuri X Akihiko**

Se oyeron otros gritos de victoria -¿Quién es ese tal Akihiko, Matsuri?

-No lo sé...-dijo desilusionada, la verdad esperaba salir con alguien más... pensó en ello mientras miraba disimuladamente a cierto pelirrojo.

**Ino Yamanaka X Seijuro Hito**

-¿Quién rayos es Seijuro? -Se preguntó Ino entre las felicitaciones de sus amigas -¿Será otro anciano al que tendré que cuidar?

-Yo soy –Allí, a su lado, un hombre alto, musculoso, de pelo negro atado a una coleta baja, muy, pero muuuy atractivo, sonriendo y saludándole con una mano. Se notaba que era mucho mayor que ella, pero para nada un anciano.

-¿Cuándo podemos empezar con el trabajo comunitario? -Dijo agregando una sonrisa risueña.

**Tenten X Rock Lee**

Lee sonrió victorioso celebrando con su Sensei mientras que Tenten sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba feliz de quedar con su amigo pero… la verdad si esperaba algo más.

**Meiling Tao X Rio Tsuno**

Sakura se sentía algo decepcionada, había visto quien le tocó a Sasuke, en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de que le tocara como pareja, pero al parecer la suerte no era buena con ella.

-Ahora la última pareja... -Escuchó decir al anfitrión, pero ya no le quedaban ánimos de permanecer a ver, entonces comenzó a caminar para irse a casa cuando Temari la tomó del brazo con fuerza y casi de inmediato.

-Sakura, mira… -La pelirosa estaba a punto de cuestionar el motivo tal agresividad cuando volteó.

-No.... puede... ser…-

**...... ...... X Kakashi Hatake**

-**¿¡QUÉ!? **-Se escuchó la sonora exclamación del público.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Usted estaba inscrito? -Gritó Naruto al borde de terminar tal cual como su pareja momentos atrás.

Ciertamente era increíble que el gran ninja copia estuviera en un concurso así y la verdad es que casi se le cae su precioso libro al ver su nombre en la pantalla gigante.

-No, tiene que haber un error, yo no me inscribí - Dijo él.

El anfitrión se acomodó sus gafas de sol mientras él y Ayame revisaban la máquina.

-Lo lamento señor Hatake pero no hay ningún error, planilla de inscripción llena, planilla de inscripción que registramos en la máquina, es imposible que se haya producido un error.

-Pero...

La sonora risa de Naruto se escuchó en todo el lugar y más allá de sus alrededores –Sólo Kakashi-sensei podría ganar un concurso ¡sin siquiera haber entrado!- Vociferó. Todos rieron y asintieron ante el comentario.

Pero para Kakashi esto no resultaba gracioso en absoluto.

-¿Quién lo diría verdad Shizune? -Dijo divertida la Hokage observando todo desde su torre, con Shizune incrédula a su lado, por supuesto.

-No tengo idea de cómo pudo haber llegado mi nombre hasta allí –Se defendió, guardando su libro y acercándose peligrosamente al animador.

-De hecho... -Una tímida voz se oyó a sus espaldas interviniendo antes de que Kakashi utilizara el cuello del muy nervioso animador como desestresante natural, ante la presión de las muy descaradas burlas.

Gai se asomó entre la multitud captando la atención de todos los presentes, menos del (ahora supendido quince centímetros en el aire) animador.

–Yo te inscribí ayer. –Confesó.

-Gai… **¿¡Qué **_**tú **_**qué!?-** ¡…Y Kakashi finalmente soltó al animador!

-Perdóname pero la tentación fue demasiado grande, además, ¡eres mi eterno rival!, no podía entrar a un concurso si tú no participabas. Sólo disfruta tu victoria Kakashi -Dijo alzando su pulgar con una de sus poses guays.

-¡No!- Exclamó interrumpiéndolo con una expresión bastante dura en su rostro, todas las risas y murmullos fueron callados inmediatamente, sorprendiendo al mismísimo Gai por su comportamiento.

–Te dije que no quería participar, y NO es NO, tienes que aprender a respetar las decisiones de la gente –Extrañamente, Kakashi se veía enojado, se notaba en el alza de voz y no sólo enojado, ¡enojado con su compañero y rival eterno!

Se volteó hasta el escenario –Lo siento señor pero no voy aceptar esto, yo no quería participar en primer lugar...

Sakura sin saber exactamente porqué, sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago, un certero, directo e imprevisto golpe en el estómago, como si ese "NO" iracundo de Kakashi fuera dirigido a ella, específica y únicamente a ella; ese sentimiento de regaño que te provoca una sensación de presión en el pecho, ese nudo que se te forma en la boca del estómago, esas lágrimas que no brotan, pero sabes que están allí, apretadas en la garganta por la pena; se sentía … ¿mal?... nunca había visto a su sensei enojado con Gai, de hecho, eran pocas las veces que había visto enojado a su sensei.

-Pe...Pero señor Hatake, es la última pareja que queda y si usted se niega, significa que la otra joven no podrá participar y quedará eliminada automáticamente del concurso -Genial la joven ganadora perdería el premio sólo por una mala pasada de Gai y ahora también él quedaría como el malo de la película.

-¿Y es que no pueden escoger a alguien más? -Era obvio que Kakashi no había visto más que su propio nombre en la pantalla y sinceramente sólo eso le bastaba. –Hay decenas de personas aquí a quienes les gustaría participar.

-Me temo que no, todos los demás han sido emparejados y enviados a nuestras bases de datos en los centros de información para reclamar el premio de consolación y la fecha límite es hasta hoy -El animador comenzó a sudar frío. No es como que quisiera hacer enojar al ninja copia de Konoha. –No podemos simplemente escoger a alguien presente aquí, sin mencionar que sería injusto.

Kakashi no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, simplemente no podía creer que no pudieran hacer nada ¡Nada! Se encontraba completamente exasperado -Aun así...-Iba a insistir para buscar otra solución (o en su defecto, rechazar el premio en definitiva) cuando lo interrumpieron.

-Descuide Kakashi-sensei... no hay problema… un concurso no es el fin del mundo – Una voz. Era una voz femenina, sin dudas –Entiendo que no... qu-que no quiera salir conmigo…-Y una voz femenina bastante sofocada.

Pero lo significativo del caso es que era una voz femenina conocida. _Muy_ conocida.

Dios no, por favor no, no podía ser, era imposible, alguien que le dijera que estaba alucinando y si no, que al menos uno de sus canes saliera de debajo de la tierra y se lo llevara. Dios no podía ser tan cruel ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

-De… de verdad lo entiendo…-La ahogada voz, provenía de exactamente detrás suyo.

_-"Kami no por favor…que no sea…"_ -Kakashi volteó lentamente hasta encarar a: -¿Sakura?

La miró, ella permanecía inmóvil con una tierna sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro, sin saber que le había costado a horrores dibujar sobre sus labios. Sonrisa que sin lugar a dudas amenazaba con desvanecerse en cualquier segundo.

Entonces fue cuando notó como la gente los veía de forma extraña y miró nuevamente el monitor para descubrir nada más y nada menos que su nombre junto al de la chica.

**Sakura Haruno X Kakashi Hatake**

_-"Mierda..."_

No supo como reaccionar en ese momento, (increíble para alguien como él, pero absolutamente verdad) se sentía mal por haber dicho lo que dijo y todavía peor al descubrir que no era otra que su ex-alumna la joven ilusionada por participar. Incluso Naruto los veía con cara de "Wao que cruel" y eso no era la mejor de las señales… no, sin duda, no era buena señal.

-Sakura yo...- Caminó hacía ella con lentitud, dejando en paz al pobre animador.

-Tranquilo sensei, no pasa nada, de todas formas no creo que se sienta cómodo en una cita conmigo, yo… entiendo... además… tampoco quería participar -La presión en su pecho era cada vez más difícil de disimular, sobre todo con las miradas de tanta gente sobre ellos. –Las chicas me obligaron, así que de cierta forma, le agradezco.

-Bueno en ese caso -Anunció el animador por el micrófono, acomodándose los lentes de sol para ocultar su nerviosismo –La pareja número siete queda descalificada -Enseguida la palabra "descalificados" apareció en letra roja sobre sus nombres en la pantalla. Sakura bajó la vista.

Su sonrisa finalmente había cedido.

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo? -Se preguntó Tsunade desde la torre.

Inmediatamente se oyó el abrumador murmullo por parte de la gente recorrer las calles.

_-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-_ Se preguntó Hatake -Espere un momento -Dijo y todos le miraron. –No descalifique a Sakura... es decir… no _nos_ descalifique.

No hace falta describir las caras de los presentes.

-¿Señor Hatake… pero está seguro?-

-Kakashi-sensei… en serio no es necesario que usted haga esto, mucho menos por lastima, ya le dije que entiendo perfectamente que no quiera salir conmigo y no me importa.

No había sido capaz de tomarse dos segundos para pensar cómo se sentiría la otra ganadora ante su reacción de rotundo rechazo, eso fue algo estúpido de su parte, pero Sakura no se veía ofendida para este punto, de hecho, casi parecía molesta por su proposición, generando un gran contraste con respecto a un par de segundos atrás.

Kakashi sonrió – ¿Lastima? Yo nunca dije que no quisiera salir contigo, pero me hubiera gustado que no fuera bajo _estas_ condiciones, eso es todo –Y como para calmar un poco más los comentarios: -Nunca me habría inscrito por mí mismo en un concurso de esta naturaleza porque no me gustan, sin embargo, de haber notado que toqué contigo antes, no habría armado tanto escándalo en un principio. Nos quedamos en el concurso ¿Quieres no Sakura?

Y así, sin más, las burlas de detuvieron casi al instante.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando sorprendida por un momento, sabía que lo hacía más por ella que por él mismo, para no hacerla sentir mal, para no darle la oportunidad a la gente de hablar, no tenía mala intención, de hecho no tenía ninguna intención puesto que ni siquiera quería participar, pero así era él, así era Kakashi. No tenía todo el día para pensar en una respuesta y aunque por su mente pasó la posibilidad de arrepentirse, de golpe recordó las "sabias" palabras de Ino y tomó su decisión. Definitivamente sería muy raro salir con su antiguo maestro.

Y retando un poco al orgullo -Sí- dijo finalmente.

-Muy bien…em las 7 parejas ya están conformadas ¡Felicidades a todos los ganadores! les recordamos desplazarse a la mesa de información para confirmar su participación en el concurso y recibir una información adicional... también a los demás participantes para averiguar con quien quedaron -Mientras el hombre de las gafas oscuras hablaba, la gente se dispersaba hasta que tras sólo unos minutos esa calle quedó tan vacía como de costumbre. A pesar de eso, Sakura y Kakashi seguían en la misma posición.

-¿Está seguro de esto? ¿De que no se arrepentirá?

-Estoy seguro... no me arrepentiré porque tú no dejarás que lo haga ¿cierto? -Sonrió provocando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura tras un leve asentimiento.

-Bueno vamos ya -Tomó la mano de Sakura y se dirigieron juntos al puesto de información.

Fin cap 2

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Hola!!!! no creerían que lo dejaría hasta el cap anterior o sí? psss hasta aquí la segunda parte, espero que haya sido de su agrado y puess comenten sobre ella, ya sé, ya sé, están las típicas parejas involucradas indirectamente pero que le vamos a hacer? así me vino el atackaso artistíco y así lo voy a dejar, claro con los fics nunca se sabe .......... mejor dicho _conmigo_ nunca se sabe jajajaja xD estoy loca lo sé u.u bueno yo creo que exageré un poco las reacciones de Sakura y Kakashi, ustedes qué creen? lo que pasa es que considero a kakashi un poco serio y aunque controla muyyy bien su temperamento y todo pues me imagino que le debe dar rabia que Gai lo haya metido a algo a lo que el se negó tan rotundamente y de paso que tiene que ver con su vida personal y de paso en frente de toda konoha o.o ... así lo creo yo, he leído fics donde lo retratan más emm digamos pervertido de lo normal y quizás al ver que tocó con una mujer esbelta y bien bonita a lo mejor hubiese cambiado de opinión rapidamente, o a lo mejor con todo y todo se hubiese negado peeeero como a la final todos son fics y nadie sabe como actuaría el personaje si eso le pasara realmente porque simple y sencillamente no somos Masashi Kishimoto xD pss para este fic lo tratare de poner como un hombre de principios No es No carajo jajajajaja xD! entiendase que si cambió de opinión fue por Sakurita, ojo para este punto de la historia sus relaciones afectivas están más frias que el tempano de hielo que golpeó al titanic, es sólo que... traten de ponerse en sus zapatos, el tipo dijo cosas un poco duras sin saber que era su unica alumna el blanco de todo el asunto... hasta yo me sentiría mal y no precisamente tendría que gustarme la persona en cuestión xD y pss Sakura, al finnn cuando se decide a mirar nuevos horizontes y quitarse la gabardina del rechazo de encima ¡Bang! la rechazan a la primera... no chico... u.u ¿y en frente de ese poco de gente? hasta a mi me dan ganas de llorar... xD como nunca podré capturar la escencia de los personajes como tal, trato de hacer los fics basandome en "cómo me sentiria yo si...." pasara tal y cual cosa, eso me sirve a veces para no exagerar las reacciones, pero claro esto desde un punto de vista muy personal. Bueno hasta aqui la nota de autora.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews en el cap pasado:**

**tsuki-airen****Bbr94**

**miyathewitch**

**Nicki**

**Rossetto-chan**

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93**

**Kyara Athena**

**youweon**

**KaiShi Miharashi**

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -**

**pameexhatakee**

**Diosa Luna**

**PolinSeneka**

**alexandra casco**

**Los quiero a todosss y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Sigo trabajando en SMBS pero voy lento porque ya empece clases, nos vemos en la proxima actualización, sea del fic que sea =D!**

**Dejen Reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	3. La primera cita

**Mis 7 citas con Kakashi Hatake**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La primera cita**

**_"Cuando soplan vientos de cambio, unos buscan refugios y se ponen a salvo y otros construyen molinos y se hacen ricos"_**

* * *

24 horas después ya estamos lo suficientemente informados como para entender a cabalidad los hechos y, la razón por la cual estos dos shinobis caminaban lentamente a casa, lamentándose de su suerte. Pero de algo estaban seguros: pudo haber sido peor. ¿Cierto?...

¿Cierto?...

Sakura había regresado a casa para cuando el ocaso se cernía sobre la aldea, ahora mismo se encontraba sobre su cama justo como antes de salir. Los últimos cálidos rayos naranjas del crepúsculo inundaban la habitación y chocaban contra su cara, dentro de muy poco ya no habrían tardes tan cálidas como esa, por lo menos hasta febrero…

Suspiró mientras observaba por la puerta del balcón, como se ocultaba lo último de esa media naranja gigante en el oeste.

Después de recoger el pase que los certificaba como ganadores, Ayame les dio un par de consejos… ¿Cómo era? Ah sí:

_-Lo mejor para una primera cita, es sacar aquellos sentimientos que están presentes de por sí, sólo que congelados ¿Y qué mejor manera de romper el hielo y el ambiente frío entre ustedes que con un helado? Nada muy íntimo ni muy formal… aquí tienen ¡mucha suerte! –_

¡Con consejos y todo el condenado concurso! Bueno, tenía que admitir que la idea no estaba para nada mal, una cena o salida al cine era más comprometedora para su, "casi nula relación" que un par de simples nieves. Ayame tenía razón, ellos fueron alumna y profesor, claro que habían sentimientos entre ellos, sólo que cubiertos por una capa metro y medio de hielo macizo. "Ambiente frío" entre ellos se quedaba simplemente corto. A Kakashi debió parecerle un buen comienzo también, porque ahora mismo si se encontraba en su habitación, era esperando a que su sensei viniera a recogerla para ir por un helado. _Juntos._

Sí, él la había invitado.

Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con una almohada en un gesto de desesperación. ¿Realmente estaba a punto de salir con Kakashi-sensei? ¿En que clase de mundo loco o paralelo se encontraba?

No era que Kakashi fuera desagradable, podría decir que incluso era atractivo, pero eso simplemente no lo sabía ¡porque el muy anormal se cubría el rostro con una bendita máscara todos los santos días de su vida! Y no era como que las otras partes de su cuerpo estuvieran muy descubiertas que digamos. Por Dios, estaba a punto de salir con un tipo al que nunca le había visto la cara… Bueno, ese fue un pensamiento estúpido, ella conocía a Kakashi desde los doce años, sabía que estaba segura con él y obviamente le tenía mucha confianza, pero el solo hecho de pensar que saldría con el que una vez fue su profesor…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Bueno no debía ser tan negativa con respecto a Kakashi-sensei, llevaba muchos años conociéndolo, sabía muchas cosas de él, sabía su apellido, sabía que tenía un sharingan ¡Claro! No todo el mundo sabía eso, y sabía que era uno de los ninja más temidos del país del fuego y que su nombre era reconocido más allá de las fronteras, sabía incluso que era un buen prospecto al puesto de Hokage ¿Mencioné ya que sabía su apellido?. Y eso le servía… en absoluto. Sakura Haruno se dio cuenta en ese instante que en 7 años de conocerse, sabía de su profesor lo que ella de cocina, es decir, lo estrictamente necesario para sobrevivir a base de comida instantánea y emparedados.

Dejó escapar un quejido de frustración, ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡No sabía nada de él!

Entonces escuchó el timbre de la casa y enseguida lanzó la almohada junto a las demás, sentándose al borde de la cama y observando atentamente la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Kakashi preguntarle a su madre por ella, se dio prisa en bajar.

-¡Hija baja, tu profesor ya está aquí! -Gritó su madre desde la puerta.

-¡Que ya no es mi profesor mamá! -Gritó ella a modo de respuesta desde el barandal de la escalera. No necesitaba ese tipo de apoyo moral…

-Cielos, está bien Sakura…-Le dijo su mamá cuando la tuvo a la vista.

Ella paró en seco su avance por las escaleras al verlos a ambos en el umbral de la puerta –Eh… hola Kakashi-sensei.

-Yo…-Respondió alzando su mano.

-Bueno los dejo, hasta pronto señor Hatake, fue un placer verle otra vez -Se despidió la madre con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

-Igualmente señora Haruno -Kakashi mantenía una mano sobre su nuca y su ojo arqueado.

-Cuídate mucho, hija -Le pidió su madre al pasar junto a ella, quien respondió afirmativamente mientras descendía los pocos escalones que le faltaban para estar frente a él.

Kakashi carraspeó -¿Y estás lista?

-Sí…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Definitivamente el helado fue una idea perfecta, era algo económico y sencillo, perfecto para pasar la tarde y hablar de cualquier cosa sin sentirse comprometidos, algo que les serviría para dispersar un poco la tensión entre ellos, y acostumbrarse a la idea de que tendrían que hacerlo siete veces más, parecía más una salida de amigos que tenían años sin verse, que una cita.

Sólo que, casi sin palabras. Y eso era lo perfecto.

Era sorprendente lo que un cono de menta con chocolate y otro de yogurt con vainilla podían hacer.

Aunque se suponía que fuera una cita…

Ahora mismo caminaban sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la aldea, un poco más relajados, ya resignados completamente a lo que ambos habían aceptado, el sol se había ocultado, pero aún no estaba completamente oscuro y la tarde venteaba fresca.

La leve risa de Sakura hizo eco por la calle –No tenía idea de que eso se pudiera hacer con las kunais -Saboreó su helado.

-Si bueno, hay un montón de cosas que uno no sabe que puede hacer, hasta que te ves obligado a hacerlas -Kakashi suspiró cansinamente, notando irremediablemente el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Sakura detuvo su andar y se lo quedó mirando -¿Eh?

Kakashi se detuvo también -Lo entenderás cuando tengas mi edad -Sonrió y la despeinó como en antaño.

Ella también sonrió y volvió a caminar –Habla como si fuera muy viejo, sensei.

-Sufijos como ese me lo confirman.

-Ah… no me diga que eso es lo que piensa… usted sabe que yo…

-Sólo estoy jugando -Interrumpió él muy sonriente.

Sakura hizo un mohín –Por un momento me hizo sentir mal por tratarlo de 'usted'…

-Sé que no soy un adolescente, gracias a Dios, pero tampoco soy un anciano y con respecto a tu comentario, sería bueno que dejaras de hacerlo, este me parece un buen momento para empezar.

Sakura se avergonzó y trató de cambiar el tema -Ahora que lo menciona ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-¿Cuántos crees tú que tengo?

Ella enmudeció. Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta ¿Cuántos años podría tener? A simple vista no parecía muy mayor, bueno a simple vista no se podía distinguir más que ropa y cabello, pero ella era inteligente y era médico, él también tenía una excelente condición física… cosa que no contaba ¡porque todos los condenados ninjas la tenían…! se reprendió mentalmente y continuó su análisis con los pocos datos que tenía; su manera de expresarse y toda su experiencia no valían tampoco, porque él era supuestamente un ninja genio, así que… a juzgar por su altura, contextura y dejando de lado el color de su cabello (no fuera a ser que realmente fuese un anciano) su tono de voz, hmp podría ser que tuviera unos…

-¿25?

Kakashi no pudo evitar reír -¿En serio eso crees?

-Bueno, no es que pueda valerme de mucho observando

Kakashi continuó riendo. -¿Qué es lo gracioso? -Finalmente preguntó algo incómoda.

-Que tienes razón.

-¿Con lo de su edad? –Preguntó sorprendida hasta más no poder y extrañamente esperanzada.

-No, me refiero a que realmente no puedes valerte de mucho para adivinar mi edad, supongo que te guiaste sólo por cosas como mi voz y mi altura, me resulta gracioso que adivinaras la edad que tenía cuando te conocí.

Sakura casi tropieza -¿¡Tenías 25 cuando nos comenzaste a entrenar!?

-Veo que dejamos de lado el 'usted' por un rato –Señaló pícaro.

-Ehh…- Sakura enrojeció de nuevo.

Él continuo avanzando sin dejar que aquel tema lo incomodara en lo absoluto -Sí, en aquel entonces tenía 25 -Kakashi se llevó una mano al mentón –Bueno tiempos aquellos.

-Sí…-Reafirmó ella por lo bajo –Pero eso quiere decir… –Dedujo rápidamente -¡Que era el jounin más joven de todos! -Exclamó sorprendida.

-Fui el jounin más joven de todos por mucho tiempo, hasta el año pasado más específicamente, cuando Sasuke y Naruto fueron ascendidos de rango.

Ella sabía que estaba mal indagar sobre el pasado de las personas, pero, esta vez la curiosidad simplemente pudo contra ella, no era como que todos los días tuviese una oportunidad de oro como aquella entre sus manos -¿A qué edad se volvió jounin?

-A los doce -Respondió como si nada.

Sakura se ahogó con la vainilla y Kakashi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – ¿Estás bien?

-Cof…Cof… ¿Y de Chunin?

-A los seis, ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Ella sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza y mirarlo como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Itachi Uchiha - ¡En verdad es un ninja genio!-

Kakashi la miró sorprendido, en verdad la había impresionado mucho. Sonrió. Le gustó haberla impresionado mucho.

-Supongo que por algo todos me llaman así, Sakura – Dijo, ocasionando nuevamente que la vergüenza invadiera las mejillas de la pequeña Kunoichi en forma de pequeños destellos carmesí.

Continuaron caminando por entre las sombras y el sendero solitario, había oscurecido por completo, aún venteaba fresco y las farolas comenzaban a encenderse a medida que pasaban, si uno pudiera llamarse de alguna forma "romántico" y prestar la suficiente atención, todo aquello parecía suceder por el solo hecho de ellos pasear por allí. Pero, si uno era como Hatake Kakashi, a lo mejor prefiriera ignorar este hecho y fingir distracción con tal de despejar la mente y mantenerla ocupada en cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, la actitud de su acompañante. A Kakashi no le gustó notar como Sakura no había dicho nada más, desde su discusión sobre la edad.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

Ella no despegó la vista del helado –No…no nada… es sólo que… bueno, se supone que fui su alumna, yo debería al menos saber estas cosas, sería muy vergonzoso ir por la calle y que me preguntasen "Hey ¿eres la alumna del jounin que se graduó a los doce años? Kakashi Hatake ¿no?" y yo no supiera que responder…-Luego lo miró apenada –Oh lo siento, disculpe mi atrevimiento sensei.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y puso una mano en su hombro –Está bien Sakura, no debes disculparte porque tienes toda la razón… es mi culpa que ninguno de ustedes sepa estas cosas, no tuya, tú siempre has sido muy simpática, yo en cambio he sido muy aislado…- Retiró la mano de su hombro tras esta última frase.

Sakura se sintió mal, es que casi podía ver la tensión volver a cubrirlos como una neblina de hielo seco.

Entonces tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos de piedra del parque, completamente en silencio.

-¿De verdad te gusta esa combinación?

-¿Qué? … ¿Qué combinación? -Kakashi la había tomado distraída.

-Vainilla con yogurt… es muy extraña.

-Je, mire quién habla sensei.

Kakashi sonrió y ella se dio cuenta de lo que que él estaba tratando de hacer, estaba tratando de ahuyentar esa fría neblina de incomodidad. Era raro verlo actuar así, normalmente él no buscaba conversaciones, de hecho, normalmente él _evitaba_ las conversaciones. Eso la hizo darse cuenta de que realmente él quería esto y que no era sólo por ella o por educación, quizás, bueno sólo quizás, a él simplemente le agradaba el paseo y la plática que estaban teniendo tanto como a ella.

¿Un momento de dónde salió eso?

–En lo que extrañeza se refiere, sensei usted es el rey, no me explico, por ejemplo, cómo es que su helado está cada vez más reducido y que yo no lo haya visto comer de el ni una sola vez.

-Eso es porque no estabas prestando atención -Se defendió.

_Touché_

-Si claro…- Ella continuó saboreando su yogurt mientras sonreía –A propósito…-Enmudeció. Enmudeció de golpe cortando a la mitad y sin piedad cualquier frase que estuviese a punto de salir de su boca.

De hecho, todo pareció enmudecer y ocurrir más despacio.

¿Qué hacía la mano de Kakashi sobre su mejilla?

Su pulgar se deslizó suavemente cerca de su labio inferior, en un movimiento muy sutil casi como una caricia… lento y delicado.

Y allí, de golpe, apareció el sonrojo, justo allí.

¿Qué hacía el rostro de su viejo sensei tan cerca del de ella?

Kakashi pareció notar el brillo extraño en sus ojos después de varios segundos y quitó la mano de allí. Que tonta idea la de limpiar ese poco de helado que tenía en la mejilla él mismo, pero le había parecido más descortés simplemente decirle que se limpiara la cara.

-Te… habías manchado -Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Ah, gracias -De igual forma, Sakura buscó cualquier otra cosa para mirar que no fuera él y agradeció que aun le quedara un poco de su helado.

…Y el frío ambiente los invadió tan rápido, como si los hubiesen transportado al país de la nieve.

Habían llegado_ tan lejos_, pensó Sakura… casi se le quitaba la costumbre de tratarle de 'usted' y a él la mala costumbre de evadir los temas (bueno casi) tenía que pensar en algo rápido, ¡pero no sabía que decir!

-¿Quieres…Quieres probar de mi helado?

-¿Hmp? -Kakashi la miró confundido.

Por supuesto, nada _coherente_ que decir.

-Eh…- Casi se arrepintió de sugerirlo –Está bueno…de verdad

Nada… él seguía mirándolos raro (a ella y al helado). –Oh si…- Rápidamente, volteó la cara a unos árboles que estaban cerca, pero sin dejar de ofrecerle el cono con la otra mano. Era demasiado obvio lo que estaba tratando de hacer, como para explicarlo.

Además no quería perder la poca confianza que estaban comenzando a formar entre ellos, sólo porque recordaron quienes eran y dónde estaban.

Sintió movimiento.

Sonrojo. Sonrojo. Y más sonrojo. ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de sonrojarse así? Ya no era su alumna, no estaban haciendo nada malo, ¿Pero, por qué demonios se sonrojaba entonces?

-Tienes razón Sakura, en verdad es una rara combinación, pero sabe bien.

Ella volvió a mirarlo (aun sonrojada) tenía su máscara puesta para su mayor alivio –Bueno aprendí que a veces hasta las más raras combinaciones no son tan malas, al menos hasta que uno las prueba.

¿Doble sentido? Bueno lo cierto es que fue Kakashi esta vez, quien se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres probar de mi helado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y ahí estaba ella, de nuevo frente a frente con el techo de su habitación, esta vez era la luna y no el sol quien daba la cara por la ventana del balcón. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de la menta y el chocolate en sus labios, nunca lo había probado pero le gusto mucho, más de lo que hubiera pensado, incluso estaba ansiosa por probarlo otra vez en alguna de sus próximas citas.

Su próxima cita… no podía creerlo, estaba ya pensando en su próxima cita. Eso no debería ser, ¿cierto? O al menos no estaba en los planes, en sus planes nunca había nada que no fuera Sasuke, pero esta vez era diferente y se sentía extraño, pero no mal.

Absolutamente nada mal.

El resto de la noche fue casi igual, no hablaron mucho pero pasaron un buen rato, hacía poco que Kakashi la había acompañado hasta casa de su madre y ahí estaba ella, ni siquiera se había cambiado, sólo se tiró sobre la cama a penas llegar y se quedó frente a frente con el techo de su habitación.

Pensando… en él.

Si bueno, Kakashi era alguien un poco frío… está bien, era muy frío, pero dulce al mismo tiempo, igual que ese helado que tanto le había gustado y nunca pensó que podría gustarle, pero es como dijo él: "_hay un montón de cosas que uno no sabe que puede hacer hasta que se ve obligado a hacerlas"_. En este caso: hay un montón de cosas que uno no sabe que puedan gustarle, hasta que se ve obligado a hacerlas.

Cerró los ojos. Total no había necesitado crecer mucho más para entender lo que su adorado sensei trató de explicar.

Su cita, fue una de ellas.

Fin cap 3

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**El epígrafe pertenece a Claus Möller. A que está bueno?**

**Hola Hola HOlA! jjejeje (no me maten aún no subo SMBS T.T pero estoy trabajando lo jurooo) qué quieren que les diga? qué puedo decir yo? tiempo al tiempo sólo eso u.u bueeeeno yo espero que les haya gustado este cap, que aunque quedó algo cortito ahí se los traje con mucho amor y cariño n.n**

**Bueno a los que apostaron que Seijuro Hito tenía alguna relación con Seijuro Hiko (el de Samurai x) pues adivinen? Sí es ciertoooo! me inspiré netamente en él, pero es que me encaaaaanta ese personaje! como es sólo un personaje no quise hacer un xover, espero no les moleste :S pero al menos ya saben que** **Seijuro Hiko NO me pertenece, es un personaje de la serie y manga Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) los cuales le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**¿Que lo que viene son puras torturas amorosas para los habitantes de Konoha? naahhh bueno ejhem... quizás tengan razón muajaja! ya veremos... sé que no complaceré a muchos con las parejas pero por favor tenganme paciencia! no os puedo complacer a todos, a unos sí a otros no, así es este negocio TT sorry... y por cierto ¿Qué opinan del primer acercamiento de nuestra pareja protagonista? no se queden caiadosss que me encanta cuando opinan!**

**Ah y Vine a escribir esta nota de autora con un GRAN animo, que digo gran GIGANTEZCO y ¿saben por qué? porque he recibido tantos comentarios y taaaan bonitos que WOW uno se queda como o.o y luego : TToTT que bellos son todos graaaaaaacias por sus coments, la verdad me dio cosita no haber actualizado en 6 meses con lectores tan maravillosos con ustedes.**

**A mis compañeros Venezolanos, latinoamericanos, norteamericanos y europeos un abraxooo gigante! tienen razón, no hay muchos venezolanos en el fadom x.x**

**¡Gracias!:**

**Diosa Luna  
**  
**PolinSeneka**

**tsuki-airen**

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -**

**Rossetto-chan**

**youweon**

**Kyara Athena**

**Krbajal**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**AngliksayCorsaria**

**miyathewitchArashi ShinomoriandriiEleos Argentum**

**Bixu**

**junko_htake**

**Nicki**

**Helen**

**...Por sus comentarios, que no saben lo importantes que son for me!**

**Como estoy en terapia para dejar de hacer las notas de autora digamos menos... BIBLICAS lo dejaré hasta aquí xD ya sólo me queda preguntar :::::: ¿Alguna idea para próximas citas? inspirense en vivencias propias xD se que tienen muchas ¡no se hagan! jajaja**

**Nos estamos leyendo, cuidense xau!**

**Dejen Reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804 ;)**


	4. Malabares y Té

**Mis 7 citas con Kakashi Hatake**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile no al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Malabares y Té**

"_**La vida no es más que un conjunto de pequeños dramas que, todos juntos, no constituyen otra cosa que una comedia.**__**"**_

— ¡Ino!

—Otra ronda de té por favor… ah hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Que cómo estoy? ¿Yo? ¡Cómo estás_ tú!_

La rubia no hizo más que emitir un sonoro suspiro (algo exagerado para Sakura) y automáticamente su cara tomó la exacta mueca que se gastaría un pequeño gatito que contempla risueño con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules una gran lata de atún. O en su defecto, la misma expresión con la que Naruto miraría un gran bol de Ramen, le pareció.

Sakura se tiñó de rojo hasta la punta de las orejas —No me ignores, Ino-cerda.

—Está así desde ayer, ¿no te parece extrañísimo? Es decir, es Ino de quién hablamos —Susurró Tenten a Matsuri y a una desanimada Hinata, mientras ésta última asentía interesada con una mano sobre su boca con Sakura zarandeando a Ino como telón de fondo.

—Sí, creo que tiene algo que ver con su cita de ayer —Respondió sobre los gritos de:_ «— ¡Vamos Ino! ¿QUÉ…TE…PASA…?» _por parte de la pelirosa.

—Sakura también está muy alterada está mañana, más de lo normal, quiero decir y apostaría todas mis armas a que tiene que ver con… —Pero Tenten no pudo seguir hablándole a Matsuri porque en ese momento llegó la camarera con una bandejita de madera y cinco tazas de humeante té sobre ella, cuyo olor embriagante inundaba el ambiente.

Tenten, Matsuri y de repente una muy despierta Hinata aspiraron extasiadas el dulce y relajante aroma, olvidándose por completo de la reyerta celebrada a una silla de distancia.

— ¡Delicioso! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ritsuki-san, esto se ve realmente exquisito —Dijo Hinata sin separar la vista de las delicadas tacitas de porcelana, mientras la simpática camarera rubia las colocaba cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Para el momento, ninguna parecía notar que Sakura trataba vanamente de sacarle el alma a Ino por la frente, sin mayores resultados.

—Me alegra que lo piense señorita Hyuuga, pero no permitiré cumplidos hasta que lo prueben, este tipo de té es muy raro y distinguido, es importado del norte al pie de las montañas de Kito; su sabor naturalmente dulce y sus propiedades relajantes lo hacen único, es solicitado claro, por un grupo muy selecto de clientes a quienes fascina su inconfundible olor… ¡tal como su padre señorita Hyuuga! Y por supuesto, no lo tenemos todo el año, sin embargo éste en particular logramos un pedido extrañamente exclusivo…

Las jovencitas atendían fascinadas a la explicación de la camarera, mientras, con taza en mano, se dedicaban embriagarse con el particular aroma que desprendían lo pequeños pedazos de las curiosas hojitas moradas al fondo de sus tazas.

—…tener cuidado ya que sólo se logra mediante altísimas temperaturas. Notaran cuando lo beban cómo una sensación reconfortante las invade por completo…

Las jóvenes asintieron pero justo antes que sus labios pudieran siquiera tocar el borde altamente caliente de la porcelana, un sonido seco las detuvo.

Tenten tuvo que hacerse a un lado antes de que…

— ¡Cerda!

— ¿Pero qué…

Siendo no más que una simple camarera, la señorita Ritsuki vio sus reflejos altamente limitados ante aquella "Cosa" que se avecinaba hacia ella.

—¡Sakura, cuidado con el… —Demasiado tarde Hinata.

De un empujón, la silla sobre la cual estaba sentada Ino comenzó a rodarse, de manera que se echó para adelante y gracias al peso extra que oprimía su adorable amiga Sakura mientras le ahorcaba y zarandeaba, ambas se fueron de lleno contra la pequeña y débil mesita de madera, tumbando a Matsuri de su asiento en el proceso y antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, el té y todo lo demás yacía desparramado por toda la mesa y… delantal de la camarera.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

— ¡ME QUEMO!

—¡Por Kami! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Tenten se levantó de un saltó agradeciendo a Dios que no hubiera casi gente más que los pocos clientes tempraneros en aquella casa de té. Mientras que Hinata intentaba desesperadamente atrapar las finas tazas en el aire antes de que cayeran al suelo y se rompiesen, aplicando por tanto un alarde de improvisadas técnicas de malabarismo que no recordaba tener y en el proceso procurando no quemarse…demasiado.

— ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me estoy quemando!

La camarera seguía pegando saltos mientras gemía de dolor y Tenten trataba de calmarla. Varios de los pocos clientes se quedaron viendo estupefactos la escena y de cómo la extraña pelirosa (a la cual tacharon por loca de inmediato) a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no paraba de sacudir a la aturdida rubia; y es que no todos se habían dado cuenta de que Sakura comenzó a sospechar intensamente ante la credibilidad en la expresión boba del rostro de su amiga, que parecía empezarla a tomar por tonta y eludirla con la mirada perdida en el espacio, evocando, quién sabe qué recuerdos. No lo toleró, simplemente no pudo. Pero esto no impidió el mar de murmullos.

El escándalo y los chillidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes con más fuerza. Y por Kami ¡Todo en tan sólo un par de segundos!

No fue hasta que la alarmada cocinera salió despabilada detrás del mostrador en un desesperado acto reflejo con un balde de madera en mano, aventando su contenido sin titubear a la alterada camarera que quizás por lo fría del agua y el espasmo ocasionado logró callarla de inmediato de manera que sus chillidos no pudieron tapar el —_« ¡JUSTO CUANDO NECESITO DECIRTE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE CON RESPECTO A…!_

Todos, incluyendo a la infortunada camarera, habían volteado hacia la entrada al escuchar el seco sonido de la madera deslizándose firmemente de un golpe.

—_KAKASHI..._ —Se oyó cómo finalizaba Sakura siendo la primera en romper el sepulcral silencio, ingnorando algo importante.

Temblando aún, la empapada rubia logró murmurar un nombre lo suficientemente claro como para ocasionar en la descontrolada pelirosa el mismo e incluso mayor efecto que un segundo balde de agua fría a las manos de la asistente de cocina (un poco más baja que la cocinera) quién se detuvo en seco a peligrosos centímetros de Sakura e Ino antes de mojarlas también a ellas con agua helada para que se callasen de una vez.

—K-ka … Kakash…i –san.

El peliplata sintió más de una mirada posarse sobre sí. La extraña sensación de quién acaba de hablar mal de uno se cernió sobre sus plateados cabellos y para el momento rígidos hombros. Todos se habían quedado muy quietos y callados, incluyendo a Hinata quién había cesado de pronto los malabares con las tazas de té, olvidándose momentáneamente de la idea de salvarlas pero acordándose de pronto, como si la hubiesen golpeado, el pequeño detalle de que estaban hirviendo entre sus enrojecidas manos, porque el sonido de la porcelana quebrándose contra el piso, fue lo último que se escuchó.

Kakashi paseó su mirada por el salón sin mover el cuello.

—Ehjem…—Se llevó una mano a la nuca denotando con una mueca de sonrisa forzada, su expresión de bochorno. — ¿Llego en mal momento… Ritsuki-chan?

Si se lo preguntan la respuesta es sí, Sakura deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Bah, no puedo creer que nos echaran —Se quejó Ino al tiempo que bostezaba y estiraba los brazos por sobre su nuca.

— ¿¡No puedes creer que nos echaran, Ino!? ¿Bromeas? ¡Le ocasionamos quemaduras de segundo grado a la camarera! —Gritó exaltada, Tenten.

—¡Y derramamos un té carísimo…! —Continuó Matsuri. —Sin mencionar las tazas rotas —Agregó señalando a Hinata quien con ojos llorosos, se soplaba las manos extendidas.

—Tenemos suerte de que sólo nos cobraron una pequeña fortuna y nos pusieran de patitas en la calle con sutileza…

—Dirás que Hinata tiene suerte, sino fuera porque es una Hyuuga y su padre es un fiel cliente de ese lugar… bueno sólo diré que nos hubiera ido mucho peor —Finalizó Tenten.

—Por favor, fue un accidente a cualquiera podía pasarle —Se defendió Ino sonriendo —No todo estuvo tan mal. La primera ronda de té estuvo deliciosa, creo que armaron mucho escándalo por un poco de té derramado ¿y ya vieron qué lindo día hace hoy? —Ino siguió su alegre caminata al más puro estilo Haidi, ignorando las miradas crispadas de sus amigas taladrándole la espalda.

—Uy ¿y a ésta qué le pasa? —Matsuri habló por primera vez en el día con tono despectivo, mientras sujetaba las vendas que estaba utilizando para cubrir las quemaduras en las manos de Hinata. Sin embargo, Tenten no se pudo contener tan fácilmente.

— ¡Sólo un poco de té derramado! —Chilló con los brazos extendidos —Si no hubiera sido por el escándalo que tenían ustedes dos (señaló amenazante a Ino y Sakura) nada de esto habría pasado ¡y yo hubiera tomado mi muy acostumbrado té matutino! Y… hey, no me ignores Ino…— Pero la rubia había seguido su camino como si no hubiera escuchado ni una palabra. Tenten contuvo un bramido de rabia — ¿Qué rayos les pasa hoy? Puedo entender la actitud callada y nerviosa de Hinata por el asunto de Naruto, pero ¿Ino, Sakura? …¿Sakura?

La mencionada a penas si levantó la mirada después del tercer llamado —¿Huh?

Ino no pudo contener una risita traviesa.

—Ah ¿tú también? Déjame ver qué tanto es lo que lees ahí —Tenten fue directo a quitarle de las manos una especie de folleto —¿El grandioso circo del país de la Luna? —La miró confundida. —Me suena a invención de Lee y Gai-sensei.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya y después dicen que yo soy la que estoy rara ¿A que no, Sakura? No me digas que tu repentino cambió de humor no tiene nada que ver con ese folleto que te ha pasado el bueno Kakashi-sensei mientras nos corrían de la casa del té —Dijo pícara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eh?

Tenten e Ino parecían haber pillado a Sakura completamente fuera de base.

—Y hablando de eso, es cierto Sakura ¿A qué se debe tu extraño cambio de comportamiento? hace un segundo estabas histérica y de repente ignoras -como buen ninja médico- que Hinata tiene fuertes quemaduras en las manos. —La castaña señaló a Matsuri quien aplicaba un (en su opinión) muy mal vendaje.

—Oh Hinata lo siento, déjame ver tus manos.

—Descuida…

— ¡Ah, olvídenlo! —Bramó Tenten, dando por vencidos sus intentos de sacarle algo a la pelirosa y aventando lejos el folleto que Sakura no tardó en atrapar.

—Ya, Ino está así desde su segunda cita con Seijuro ayer por la noche, ¿Hasta cuando no nos piensas contar qué fue lo que pasó? —Intervino Matsuri.

— ¿Pero de qué hablan? —Respondió con una ingenua sonrisa enmarcada en los labios —Si no ha pasado nada.

Tenten la señaló de repente en un gesto exagerado — ¡Te has acostado con él! Por Dios, Ino a penas lo conoces… ¡ni siquiera de ti lo esperaría en tan sólo dos días…!

Ino se exaltó — ¡Pero qué cosas dices, por supuesto que no! —Chilló entre las risas de las demás —Bueno, bueno ya les digo. Sí, todo este extraño comportamiento mío se debe, en efecto a mi segundo encuentro con Hito ayer por la tarde… es que (cambió su expresión a una ilusionada) él es tan…—Ino sólo alcanzó a botar un suspiro.

Matsuri se burló de ella con un gesto de nauseas con su lengua, haciendo reír a Hinata.

—Bueno, ya dinos ¿qué pasó?

—Me ha invitado a cenar a un restaurante, a uno lujoso —No tardó en agregar, sin reprimir su alegría un segundo.

Los sonidos de exaltación por parte de las demás no se hicieron esperar

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ese lujoso que está a las afueras de la aldea? —Preguntó Hinata mientras era atendida por Sakura.

—Ese mismo…

—Guau, debo reconocerlo Yamanaka, eres buena… —Dijo Matsuri.

—Lo sé —Admitió sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Así que de verdad le gustas… a lo máximo que he llegado es a una comida rápida en el centro —Habló Tenten.

—Disculpen pero, ¿Qué tiene de interesante una cita en un restaurante? Digo ¿No es lo mismo que las demás? —Por fin, Sakura "la distraída" se unió a la conversación.

Matsuri y Tenten la miraron confundidas, mientras que Ino tras una leve risa entre dientes, volteó la cara siguiendo con su camino y sin ningún descaro habló en voz alta sin importarle que los demás transeúntes pudieran escuchar —Ay Sakura, si sigues actuando así voy a empezar a creer que de verdad eres virgen.

…

En menos de un segundo, Sakura tenía la muñeca de Ino atrapada con fuerza entre una de sus manos, haciendo un puchero, roja hasta la punta del cabello y fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¿Te importaría…? —Dijo Sakura ignorando las risas de algunos peatones que circulaban a su alrededor y lanzándole a su encantadora amiga una advertencia diabólica con los ojos —Creo que ambas sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Ay Sakura —La interrumpió Ino al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre sin mayor esfuerzo —No tiene nada de malo ser virgen a los veintiún años, admirable de hecho…para una Kunoichi —Dijo, sólo logrando que se crispara aún más. —Todavía tienes toda una vida por delante… pero si me lo preguntas, no creo que Sasuke…

La volvió a tomar del brazo — ¡Ino-cerda! —Gritó por sobre las risas de sus amiga, quienes a veces no se podían contener ante lo fácil de hacer enojar a Sakura con una o dos bromillas inocentes.

—Ya, ya me puedes soltar, sólo estoy jugando —Retomaron su marcha —Es sólo que a veces no puedo creer que pases por alto cosas tan básicas, con tu edad y lo "inteligente" que todo el mundo dice que eres… te sabes de memoria todos los nombres de los huesos del cuerpo humano, pero no sabes reconocer las señales de un chico que babea por ti ni aunque se te pare en frente, me resulta a la mar de gracioso, es todo.

Pero a Sakura no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—Ya, Sakura, lo que Ino intenta decir es que cuando un hombre después de varias citas con una mujer, le propone cenar en un restaurante medianamente decente, significa que está muy interesado en ella…—Dijo Tenten.

—…Listo para el siguiente paso —Completó Matsuri.

— ¿Qué? Pero si eso ya lo sé —Sakura seguía sin entender.

—Nos referimos a ''Formalizar la Relación'', Sakura, mientras más lujoso el restaurante y la cita, más interés demuestra, es así como lo hacen los hombres. Todo el mundo lo sabe. —Aclaró Ino.

— ¡Pero si es imposible que alguien se enamore en la tercera cita! —Se defendió Sakura.

—Oye, oye, yo nunca mencioné la palabra "amor" sólo interés, I-N-T-E-R-É-S, algo que Sasuke nunca te ha demostrado, así que no me sorprende que no lo conozcas…

—Ino…—Advirtió Sakura.

—Hay muchas formas de demostrar interés —Se apresuró a interrumpir, Tenten —Una noche de tragos, una salida… pero sabes que la cosa va en serio cuando se trata de un restaurante fino, ningún hombre gasta tal cantidad de dinero en una mujer sólo porque sí, mucho menos si sabe que no tienen nada asegurado, para eso están el cine y los tragos, allí radica el interés por una como mujer más que como amiga.

—Pero… eso quiere decir…

—Sí, Sakura, normalmente al final de esa cita es cuando ocurre el primer contacto físico —Agregó Matsuri.

Un escalofrío se sacudió por su espalda ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué tanto ignoraba?

—Claro, esto siempre y cuando él tome la iniciativa y una lo corresponda.

— ¿Iniciativa? —Se había distraído.

—Hablo del primer beso, Sakura ¿Qué esperabas? Todo depende de ese primer beso, lo que suceda después equivale a si correspondes o no y por supuesto a la manera en la que correspondas —Sonrió pícaramente. —Seijuro me ha invitado a un restaurante muy lujoso, significa que realmente le gusto y a mí obviamente me atrae él, por eso estoy tan emocionada.

—Ya veo.

—Aunque en tu caso, sería el primer-primer beso ¿No Sakura? Eso si te animas algún día a aceptar una invitación que no sea de Sasuke…

—Ino…—Advirtió Sakura por tercera vez.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, ¡miren! —Exclamó Tenten señalando algo que se encaminaba desde el horizonte.

Trompetas resonaron desde las puertas de Konoha y entonces pudieron ver como hacía entrada triunfal al son de una banda muy alegre, una caravana de al menos trescientos metros de largo, encabezadas por cuatro enormes elefantes elegantemente vestidos al igual que sus jinetes, seguidos de diez carruajes enormes y rebosantes de adornos. Entre ellos, algunos con barrotes que develaban feroces animales en su interior. Bajo las carpas doradas y azules se podían ver desfilando docenas de personas haciendo bailes exóticos en trajes pomposos y llamativos; acróbatas, payasos, malabaristas, músicos y demás invadieron rápidamente las calles de Konoha en un espectáculo sin precedentes al que pronto se le unieron cientos de espectadores, salidos de todos los rincones de la aldea motivados por tal algarabía.

Un par de gimnastas disfrazados con trajes dignos de una verdadera fantasía tropical, llevaban consigo una especie de pancarta muy grande en la cual resaltaban letras enormes y llamativas de caligrafía graciosa, la cual hacían girar y ondear lo más enérgicamente posible.

—"El grandioso Circo del País de la Luna" —Leyó Tenten —Un segundo… ¡ "El grandioso Circo del País de la Luna"! es el mismo de tu folleto, Sakura. —Exclamó, a lo que la pelirosa comparaba la fotografía de su folleto con la maravillosa escena que tenía enfrente, pero a pesar de ser el mismo, no veía ni punto de comparación.

El confeti comenzó a llover mientras veían pasar el final de la caravana en dirección a la casa de la Hokage, escoltada por cuatro pequeños y graciosos elefantes que se tomaban de las colas con las trompas, que aunque también estaban elegantemente vestidos como los primeros, estos no llevaban jinetes.

— ¡Corran, vamos a ver! —Gritó Matsuri tomando a Hinata y a Tenten de las manos y arrastrándolas al barullo que se hizo frente a la casa de Hokages.

— ¡Espérenos! —Gritó Ino sin obtener respuesta y sin más remedio se giró para ver a Sakura — Vamos, Sakura, será divertido, he visto este circo antes… ¿Sakura?

Pero la chica a penas si despegaba la mirada del folleto, parecía casi ¿Triste?

—Ay no me digas que estás enojada por lo que dije hace un rato, ya sabes que sólo era una broma, frentezota.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces? Ah es verdad, querías decirme algo hace rato, se trata de eso ¿No es así? Dime, ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Ino, esta vez sin necesitar alzar tanto la voz, ya que el bullicio se iba alejando lentamente de ellas.

—B-bu-bueno, no sé como decirte esto pero… yo, yo.

— ¿Si?

—Yo…quiero salirme del concurso.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Fin cap 4

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Guao cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿No? xD no me gustan las excusas pero sé que les debo una explicación… ya no vivo en Venezuela (bueno ahorita estoy de vacaciones pero ya no vivo ahí) me mude con mi mamá a USA supongo que con todos los cambios se me quitaron los ánimos de escribir, ya lo único que puedo hacer es pedir disculpas por todo el tiempo que duré desaparecida y tratar de compensarlos con nuevas actualizaciones… espero me perdonen T_T**

** Aunque sea no morí ¿eh? xDDD**

**De este capítulo no quiero hablar mucho (muajajas que mala soy) prefiero que ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones y las confirmen con el siguiente, prometo aclarar todo, quería hacerlo más largo pero ya saben "Más vale paso que dure que trote que canse" así que esto fue! Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios expresando: decepciones, críticas, saludos, o cualquier loquera que se les ocurra ¡Me encanta leerlos todos!**

**En cuanto a SMBS como dice mi Nick de msn (para aquellos que lo tienen, los que no, agréguenme si quieren) no es broma estoy trabajando en el prox cap!!!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos quienes me dejaron reviews el cap pasado y muy especialmente a quienes compartieron sus experiencias personales de citas románticas en pos de ayudarme a sacar inspiración, muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de hacerlo ¡Los quiero! Y nuevamente los invito a que se sientan libres de compartir cualquier cosa que de este fic les haya hecho recordar experiencias personales o simplemente relatar anécdotas de sus citas con todos los demás en el fadom!!!!**

**Gracias:**

**Helen..!**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**LunitaMoon**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Bixu**

**Diosa Luna**

**Kyara Athena**

**Stephanie**

**Nicki**

**Corsaria**

**Krbajal**

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93**

**Hel Hakala**

**Karla**

**- Tenshi of Valhalla –**

**Angliksay**

**Rossetto-chan**

**tsuki-airen**

**cherrylove**

**artemisav**

**andrii**

**Arashi Shinomor**

**kissa21**

**pameexhatakee**

**FugadadelPaquete**

**Eleos Argentum**

**Angi7**

**Aire2409**

**jesica-haruzuchia**

**yugao namikase**

**chio-miau**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Zicka**

**youweon**

**Lupita-Chan**

**De nuevo muchas gracias, tambien por sus favs y sus alerts… :D**

**Veo en sus coments que la parejita de Sasuke fue bien recibida xDDD alguna otra maravillosa idea para hacer su vida aun más miserable? (sin ofender a los sasuke-fans) me resulta a la mar de adorable jajaja**

**Bueno aquí es mi parada, espero leernos prontos y que pacen unas felices fiestas!! Luego me cuentan como les fue… chaitoooo!**

**_Att: Kenka1804 Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia…_**

**_¡¡Maaya dónde estás!!_**


	5. De apuestas y sospechas

**Mis 7 citas con Kakashi Hatake**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile no al plagio.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: De apuestas y sospechas**

"_**No apuestes. Si sabes que has de ganar, eres un pícaro y si no sabes, eres un tonto"**_

—Ah, Shizune ¡Pero qué hermoso día!

La mencionada sacó apenas la cabeza de entre una pila de papeles y tras cerciorase de que no hubiera ningún peligro alrededor, respondió con tímido y nervioso "Sí".

Tsunade respiró profundamente y abrió la ventana de par a par. —Mira cuanta alegría, Shizune. Esos cirqueros sí que saben cómo animar una ciudad. Dime tú ¿Quién podría estar preocupado con ellos alrededor? —preguntó más para ella misma que para su nerviosa discípula; sin embargo, aquella bajó tanto los hombros y frunció tanto las cejas, que hubiera resultado alarmante para su maestra si ésta no se hubiera encontrado demasiado distraída admirando los colores deslumbrantes y la pegajosa algarabía que se desbordaba en la calle principal frente a la torre.

—Deja ya eso y ven a ver —exclamó —¿No te parecen asombrosas esas acrobacias?

—Sí —volvió a decir con pesadumbre caminando lentamente hacia su maestra, quién saludaba alegremente a todo su pueblo y como siempre, la ignoraba a ella por completo.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, Shizune? ¿Es que no estás disfrutando la vista? Además, quita esa cara, —dijo de pasada y sin dejar de saludar — pareces tener pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Ah sí, sus marcadas ojeras negras que parecían saltar y morder la nariz de todo cuanto se le cruzara por el medio, ya que aunque las hubiera tratado de difuminar con todo su arsenal de maquillaje, la horda de comentarios al respecto no parecía acabar nunca.

—De hecho, Tsunade-sama, así fue —comentó detrás de ella y espiando un poco por encima de su hombro.

—Patrañas, Shizune. La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla durmiendo. Recuerda que el día comienza cuando te levantas y…

—Termina cuando te acuestas, ya lo sé —completó.

¡Qué fácil era para ella decirlo! Tsunade no se tenía que quedar despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana organizando y archivando documentos, sellando y leyendo acuerdos, catalogando peticiones ni asignando misiones ¡No, por supuesto que no! La Hokage no se tenía que preocupar por nada de eso ¿Y para qué? Si bien podía dejárselo a la buena de Shizune.

¡La buena y tonta de Shizune! que no sabía decir que no y gracias a la cual no tenía que cundir el pánico mientras estuviese cerca; era como si tuviese un letrerito tatuado a la frente que dijera "Déjenmelo a mí" total ¡Todos lo hacían! ¿Una reunión de emergencia? No había problema, ella sellaba los papeles importantes mientras tanto, ¿Confundida la letra M por la W en el archivador? Ella se hacía cargo, ¿Una gripe inesperada? Ninguna hora extra que no pudiera hacer por un buen amigo y compañero de trabajo… aunque fueran cuatro y estuvieran todos indispuestos por una misma y _misteriosa_ gripe.

Sí, los cuatro_ al mismo tiempo..._

Y no es que aquel loco pero divertido concurso en el que ciertamente setenta por ciento de la aldea estuviera activamente participando y pasándola bien con sus parejas, tuviera nada que ver…

…

En días como aquel deseaba encerrarse en su habitación y dormir diecisiete horas con la mala cara que quisiera (con tal, nadie la vería) y tan sólo un enorme tarro de helado para sobrevivir; si el equipo de secretarios de la Hokage no se daban prisa en "ponerse dispuestos", simplemente se practicaría la eutanasia.

—Un día hermoso sin dudas. Ningún vengador resentido tratando de destruir la aldea, ninguna colectividad de perturbados mentales tratando de secuestrar a nadie, ni rumores de atentados políticos ¡Ni siquiera un pobre diablo tratando de conquistar el mundo! Te digo, Shizune, alégrate… lo más perturbante que puedes ver estos días es a Gai haciendo su rutina matutina, disfruta mientras puedas de la paz que el mundo muy generosamente te brinda.

Ah, tenía que mencionar_ eso._

Ella hablaba de paz tan fácilmente…. ¿Y cómo iba a tener paz Shizune, justo si después de sus largos días de trabajo, cuando por fin su cabeza había encontrado el arrullo reconfortante de su almohada y sus parpados el consuelo bendito del silencio, con todo el vigor de un quinceañero, Maito Gai, su considerado vecino, se disponía a levantarse a las cuatro y media de la madrugada y a ejercitarse a todo pulmón, dando vueltas alrededor de la manzana y contando lagartijas hasta el infinito? Shizune no aguantaría muchos días más de aquello, pero su maestra hablaba de paz. ¡Paz!

¡Paz sus pantaletas!

Tsunade, quien había desviado la atención de la ventana por un momento, se preguntaba por qué su discípula repentinamente se había quedado tan callada y tenía la cara toda tapada con las manos.

—Anda, Shizune. No te invitaré al circo si sigues así.

A pesar de sus lamentos internos, la joven sabía que a veces su maestra podía llegar a ser tan persuasiva y su alegría tan contagiosa, que no pudo evitar sonreír después de todo.

—Está muy entusiasmada con este concurso ¿verdad Tsunade-sama? —inquirió la castaña ya de mejor humor.

—Por supuesto, Shizune. No hay nada más divertido que presenciar los fiascos amorosos de los demás —Shizune bajó la cabeza ante la risa casi perversa con la que su maestra había terminado aquella frase.

—Qué cruel…—murmuró.

—Además, —agregó la rubia interrumpiendo su carcajada y sentándose detrás del escritorio —las parejas ganadoras me lo ponen muy interesante —una mirada maliciosa brilló desde lo más profundo de sus inclementes ojos ambarinos, haciendo denotar fácilmente que eran más de un pensamiento pícaro, los que en ese momento se colaban por la mente de Tsunade.

¿Qué estaría pensando la Hokage? Se preguntó Shizune con temor. —A mí no me parece gracioso, Tsunade-sama. —le dijo resignada.

—Ah, por favor Shizune. No seas tan inocente, —respondió la rubia — me vas a decir que no te da curiosidad saber en qué va a parar esto de las parejas. ¿No te hace gracia cómo el destino ha jugado con la vida de esos jóvenes? Bueno… ni tan jóvenes… —rió entre dientes antes de continuar —No conozco a la tal Meiling pero no me sorprendería que tan sólo Ino llegara hasta la cuarta cita.

Shizune ladeó la cabeza sintiendo pena por las pobres almas involucradas en aquel cruel discurso —Ay Tsunade-sama, no diga eso por favor… es decir, ya sé que son parejas extrañas pero no tiene por qué ser tan pesimista al respecto… quién sabe en qué resulte todo esto, — hizo una pausa mientras veía a su maestra servirse una copa de sake —a lo mejor nos llevamos una buena sorpresa.

La Quinta Hokage sintió una carcajada tan profunda subir por su garganta, que la hizo atragantarse con su preciado licor. — ¿Hablas en serio, Shizune? —Tsunade golpeó la mesa al depositar su copa sobre ella. — lo único que puede resultar de este concurso es un desastre, Shizune. ¡Un comiquísimo desastre! —y en seguida continuó riéndose descaradamente.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, no entiendo por qué simplemente no puede tener un poco más de expectativa. —habló Shizune sintiéndose ya un poco incómoda entre tanta carcajada.

—Sí, sí claro…—respondió entre risas mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla —¿Te olvidas, Shizune, que expectativa es sinónimo de esperanza? Seamos sinceras aquí ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantaría Hinata en una cita romántica con Naruto, a la vista de todos y en estado consiente? —agregó y antes de que la castaña pudiera siquiera responder continuó hablando como si se tratara de una conversación muy divertida: — ¿Cuántas citas crees que resista Tenten con su compañero, cuando sé de cuenta por fin de que no sirven de nada para llamar la atención del joven Hyuuga?

—Bueno, ellos son amigos, a lo mejor… —fue interrumpida.

—¿Y qué me dices de la fan número uno del Kazekage más joven de la historia, saliendo con un completo desconocido? ¿Acaso crees que esa relación puede llegar a ser más fructífera? Ganarán el primer premio de seguro… —Tsunade comenzó a llenar de nuevo su copa de sake.

—Estoy segura de que no hay nada de malo en…

—¡Ah no! se me olvidaba que el humilde de Sasuke y su madura novia seguro serán el terror de los demás concursantes cuando completen todas sus citas. —alzó la copa como brindando.

Shizune empezó a ponerse nerviosa —Estoy segura de que…

—Y déjame decirte que pensé que lo había visto todo hasta que anunciaron a los últimos ganadores, porque si tenía un poco de tu "expectativa" hasta ese momento, se desvaneció por completo junto con cualquier pedazo de éxito que pude haber esperado de este concurso, al escuchar esos nombres. ¡Por Kami! Ya no puedo esperar para ver con qué artimañas fantásticas sale el gran Ninja Copia ahora, para salvarse el pellejo sin herir a la chica en el proceso.

Esta vez Shizune se descolocó severamente. —Tsunade-sama, discúlpeme pero la verdad es que…

—No, Shizune —comenzó sin importarle que la cara de su discípula se tiñera o no de púrpura entre tanta interrupción —.Definitivamente ésta no es gente en cuyas futuras relaciones yo apostaría mi esperanza. Admito que ver el nombre de Kakashi en esa pantalla me sorprendió y no me puedo imaginar cómo llegó ahí, ya que parecen más cosas de Gai; pero que de todas las mujeres de la aldea le haya tocado justamente Sakura Haruno… —Tsunade la miró con divertida malicia —te digo, Shizune, cuida tus acciones porque… el destino es muy cruel… —dicho esto se bebió de un trago el contenido de su copa.

Pero Shizune protestó enseguida —Yo no lo veo como ningún Karma, Tsunade-sama ¡El hecho es…!

—El hecho es que Kakashi la tiene bien difícil y qué decir de la pobre Sakura que está más ilusionada con el Uchiha que con el propio cielo[1] y el otro hecho es que esto es lo más emocionante que ha pasado por aquí desde que el Akatsuki destruyó media Konoha, así que no me lo critiques.

Esto último sí que causó una reacción nerviosa y violenta en Shizune —¡Tsunade-sama, cómo puede hablar de ese modo de ellos! Yo creo que Kakashi-sempai sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, además no entiendo por qué no puede hacerse a la idea de que por un golpe de buena suerte se lleven bien y disfruten de sus citas como amigos, así mismo con Tenten, Matsuri, quizá no tanto Sasuke, pero sí Hinata y Naruto. —exclamó afincándose sobre el escritorio.

—Eso es porque tú no conoces a Kakashi ni a Sakura como yo, Shizune. Créeme cuando te digo que para su cuarta cita estarán acabados.

—Pues yo no creo eso —Shizune se afincó más del escritorio casi arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba a punto de decir — más bien me parece que es usted la que no los conoce… y… y si hay una pareja a la cual yo apostaría toda mi esperanza ¡Esa es la de Kakashi y Sakura!

—¡Muchacha! —gritó Tsunade levantándose de golpe de su asiento para quedar a la par con Shizune —No sé qué es lo que te hace estar tan segura de ellos, pero te aseguro que esa es una muy mala apuesta, no tengo que recordarte que fueron alumno y profesor ¿O sí?

Shizune tragó fuerte, no había sido su intención molestar a su maestra, pero la vívida imagen de Kakashi y Sakura disfrutando de unos helados y dándose de comer el uno al otro, la tenía perturbada desde hacía dos días cuando había salido tarde del despacho de la Hokage y cargaba con un montón de documentos, había tomado la ruta del parque para llegar más rápido a su casa antes de que oscureciera y mientras se escabullía entre el follaje, vio algo que casi la hizo tropezar…

No, de hecho, la había hecho tropezar; y mientras agradecía que no se le hubiera caído nada, volvía la vista horrorizada hacia donde segundos antes había visto lo que le pareció el rostro de Kakashi.

Sí,_ el rostro de Kakashi._

Porque ese pelo plateado inmune a la gravedad sólo podía pertenecer a alguien de apellido Hatake y en aquella aldea sólo vivía _un_ Hatake.

No se había percatado de que fuera él precisamente porque no tenía puesta su máscara y en inicio, como iba rápido y estaba lejos, no había podido detallar nada a excepción de que se encontraba muy, muy cerca de —_"¿Sakura?"— _

Supo que Kakashi se tardaría un segundo en percatarse de su presencia, así que contra toda su voluntad, venció la tentación de detallar las facciones de su misterioso rosto para tirarse al suelo y esconder lo mejor posible su Chakra.

Y mientras estuvo ahí tirada, temerosa moverse y que la descubrieran, meditó bastante sobre lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaban teniendo una cita. Por un momento había pensado que Kakashi y Sakura cumplirían sus citas como dos amigos y nada más, pero por alguna razón, nadie en la Torre del Hokage paraba de hablar de eso, es decir, el concurso en general, pero algunos de los comentarios indicaban que esa pareja sería una de las primeras en ser disueltas.

—_¿Por qué? —_había preguntado más de una vez. —_Son Kakashi y Sakura. —_respondían como si hubiera algo muy obvio que ella bien que ignoraba. Y ahora que lo pensaba, quizá hubiese algo de malo en aquella pareja, quizá no fuese bien vista por su antigua posición y quizá por eso todo el mundo pensaba que sería una de las primeras en desintegrarse. Mientras salieran como amigos ella no veía el problema, pero ahora que los había pillado tan íntimos… ¿Y si comenzaban a salir en serio? ¿Sería posible que aquello pudiera traer problemas más graves? ¡Pero eso sería tan injusto!

Shizune por un momento se compadeció de ellos ¿Y ahora qué pasaría? ¿Qué harían ellos? ¿Qué haría ella? Y fue allí, tirada sobre el verde pasto, que se prometió no comentarle a nadie sobre lo sucedido; una decisión difícil considerando lo correcta que era ella, pero simplemente no podía irle con el chisme a Tsunade, que estaba tan confiada de que se desintegrarían ¡Y ahora que entendía por qué! Le pareció tan romántico y triste a la vez, que aún luego de dos días, no se había podido sacar aquello de la cabeza y muy probablemente, eso estuviera contribuyendo al estado hiper-nervioso por el que atravesaba.

¿O fuera quizá la falta de sueño nada más?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Tsunade a la castaña que se había quedado como perdida en el vacío.

—Yo… yo no creo que esto tenga nada que ver. —soltó finalmente ganándose una completa mirada de extrañeza por parte de su mentora.

—¿Que no tiene nada que ver? —repitió.

—No…—Shizune escondió los brazos tras su espalda y dirigió sus almendrados ojos hacia otra parte.

Tsunade se fue acercando de a poco a Shizune como para cerciorarse de que no estuviera enferma o delirando por la falta de sueño -poniéndola más nerviosa en el proceso-.

Comenzó a sudar frío al tenerla _tan_ cerca a su mentora con su ceño _tan_ fruncido, casi como temiendo que de un momento a otro la rubia pudiera explotar o se prenderse fuego frente a sus propios ojos.

—Shizune —llamó y la aludida se sobresaltó —¿de verdad apostarías tus esperanzas a… no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… a una posible relación amorosa entre el único hijo de Colmillo Blanco, el Sharingan Kakashi, el Ninja copia y… _mi_ discípula?

Shizune asintió.

—¿A la misma Sakura Haruno que lleva unos _dieciséis_ años enamorada del último Uchiha? —preguntó de nuevo.

Y Shizune volvió a asentir, insegura, pero asintió. De pronto todo aquello no le parecía tan buena idea. —Lo hace sonar como si fueran muchos hombres en vez de uno. —pero Tsunade ignoró su mal chiste.

—Muy bien entonces. —La Hokage se alejó bruscamente de ella y se dirigió a una de las paredes de la oficina donde estaba colgado un mapa del País del Fuego, lo enrolló y tras esto se descubrió una puerta detrás.

Una puerta que Shizune nunca había visto, cabía destacar.

—No hay manera de perder…— murmuró la última Sannin.

—¿Ha dicho algo, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Shizune un poco preocupada por el aspecto sombrío de su mentora.

—Esta vez mi plan es infalible, —otro murmullo inentendible para los oídos de Shizune. —hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba así de segura.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —preguntó Shizune al borde de la histeria mientras observaba a la rubia abrir la puerta del, hasta ahora, secreto armario y murmurar más cosas.

—Si tan sólo Jiraiya estuviera aquí. —rió maliciosamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Shizune sin obtener respuesta.

—Shizune, eres noble, pero me temo que esta vez no hay manera de perder.—dijo la rubia mientras aparentaba buscar un interruptor de luz dentro del oscuro armario.

—¿Perder qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

—Mi más grande apuesta. —Respondió con voz macabra y pausada por sobre su hombro a lo que un bombillo se encendía y dejaba ver con claridad el contenido del armario.

—No…puede…ser… —Shizune, paralizada, se quedó con la boca abierta y una mano en la cabeza admirando horrorizada, lo que había detrás de su maestra. Tuvo que afincarse una vez más del escritorio para no perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su tenso trasero.

Shizune jamás imaginó que pudieran existir tantas botellas de Sake dentro de las fronteras de Konoha. Ni mucho menos que estuvieran todas bajo la posesión de…

—Estoy TAN segura de que te equivocas, que acepto tu apuesta y como prueba, apostaré… —señaló el tesoro a sus espaldas —¡Mi suministro entero privado de Sake!

Era oficial. La Hokage de Konoha se había vuelto loca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿¡Cómo es eso que te quieres salir del concurso!

—¡Shh! —los esfuerzos de la joven Haruno por hacer callar a su amiga parecían por demás inútiles —¡Shh! —le imploraba silencio mediante gestos desesperados, pero todo era en vano.

—¡No, no me voy a callar hasta que me hayas dado una muy buena explicación! Sakura Haruno, si no completas tus siete citas con el desvergonzado de tu sensei, te juro que voy a…

Yamanaka ya estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de la gente y a crispar los nervios de la pobre chica.

—¡Shh! Ino ¡Cállate de una vez! —Sakura se valía de todos los recursos disponibles para callar a Ino sin llegar a golpearla, pero la rubia parecía haber entrado en un estado de histeria demasiado profundo hasta para ella. Así que, ante la mirada curiosa de varios transeúntes y haciendo gala de su fuerza excepcional, Sakura arrastró a Ino hasta el más lejano callejón que pudo encontrar; lejos del bullicio, de sus amigos y de Kakashi, por supuesto.

—Sencillamente no lo entiendo, no lo puedo entender, Sakura ¿es que piensas dejar que Sasuke te pisotee por el resto de la eternidad? —ante el pequeño y frustrante sermón, la pelirosa no hizo más que taparse la cara con las manos en un gesto de sobrada desesperación ¡Ya lo había visto todo venir!

—¿Qué pasó? Ayer estabas tan bien... si renuncias sabes muy que perderás automáticamente, sólo si tu pareja te deja plantada o se comporta como un patán es que puedes ganar ¡No puedo creer que me vayas a dejar ganar la apuesta de una manera tan miserable y vergonzosa! Ni mereces que te llame mi rival ¿Es que acaso te volviste completamente loca? ¡Eso es! Te has vuelto completa…

A Sakura comenzaba a dolerle tremendamente la cabeza.

—mente… ¡LOCA!

—¿¡TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, INO! —gritó Sakura a todo pulmón, aventando las manos al aire y echando chispas por los ojos.

Un muy esperado minuto de silencio se hizo entre ambas Kunoichis de inmediato, donde Sakura aprovechó para volverse a tapar la cara con las manos y darle la espalda a su amiga quien sólo la miraba pasmada. Después de unos instantes en los que se estiró la cara y tomó aire profundamente, finalmente volvió a encarar a la rubia.

—Gracias, —dijo —sí, Ino, ya sé que estoy loca, no hace falta que me lo grites en el oído.

—¿Puedo hablar? —pidió.

Sakura volvió a suspirar antes de responder con un desganado: —Sí.

—Nada de lo que te diga yo, va a hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?

—No —Respondió Sakura.

—Ya no se trata de Sasuke ¿cierto?

—En realidad, creo que no.

—¿Crees? —otro pequeño lapso de silencio invadió el callejón antes de que Ino lo rompiera nuevamente —¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Que por qué? ¡Ja! Ni ella estaba segura de por qué… simplemente se había propuesto tomar el reto del concurso y ganarlo a como diera lugar si de esa forma podía despertar al menos un mínimo de celos en Sasuke y llamar su atención como algo más que una simple fémina del montón de perdedores que él decía rodearlo. Aunque no hiciera nada al respecto, ver la expresión de celos en su rostro sería recompensa suficiente como para aguantar siete o casi siete citas con el extraño que fuera. Sólo tenía que buscar cualquier excusa para incumplir alguna cita con el hombre en cuestión. Incluso se había entusiasmado bastante con aquella idea; sin embargo, algo había salido mal.

Terriblemente mal.

—Ya no me parece tan buena idea esto de la apuesta.

—¿Por qué? Hace tres días parecías estar muy entusiasmada —respondió Yamanka.

—Porque me parece infantil e inmadura y no quiero participar en ella.

—¡Ah no! no me vengas con esos arranques de madurez prematura porque ambas sabemos que no son más que falsas cortinas de humo, así que si no me dices la verdadera razón (la cual espero no tenga nada que ver con Sasuke realmente) me voy a meter en tu frentuda cabeza y te juro por los insectos de Shino que te haré bailar desnuda sobre la primera plaza que vea.

A pesar de las amenazas, Sakura no le podía mentir a Ino, no porque tuviera miedo de ellas (ya que bien se podía tomar su propia dosis de venganza) sino porque simplemente era Ino, una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

—Es Kakashi, Ino, nunca pensé que me tocaría salir con él.

Ino se cruzó de brazos —Bueno esto se pone cada vez más interesante ¿Qué tiene el sinvergüenza que ver? Yo que tú me sentiría más bien cómoda de salir con alguien que conozco y sé que no me va a tocar ni un pelo.

—No, Ino. Mira, no sólo es un sinvergüenza, un mentiroso, un flojo, aprovechado y el mejor ninja de toda la aldea… es… es… es Kakashi-sensei ¿entiendes?

—Ex-sensei… —acotó.

—Como sea, Ino… ni siquiera sé si es legal.

Ino contempló a Sakura sumisa en toda aquella frustración y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa para decir: —Pero eso tampoco es lo que te perturba.

—¿Si se llega a enterar de la apuesta?

—¿Y quién se lo va a decir? —respondió la rubia de inmediato, pero a Haruno, aquella filosofía de que "corazón que no ve, es corazón que no siente" y encajaba perfectamente con el carácter de su amiga, a ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, sobre todo al imaginarse en una situación inversamente proporcional con Sasuke, por ejemplo.

Desvió la mirada y contuvo un nuevo suspiro —Ino… ¿Alguna vez tuviste tanto respeto o admiración por alguien, que te aterraba la sola idea de decepcionarlo?

Sólo entonces Yamanaka empezó a entender por dónde venía la cosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Entonces, Shizune ¿Es oficial?

Shizune no sabía qué decir, estaba consternada, paralizada, horrorizada, cualquier cosa menos en condiciones de hacer uso de su voz para responder a nada. Mucho menos a aquella pregunta.

—Yo…yo… —Por supuesto que no era tonta, siempre supo que desde que los dueños de los bares de Konoha conocieron las desastrosas borracheras y resacas de la Hokage por primera vez, tendían a esconder el Sake de ella; pero aun así su maestra tomaba todos los fines de semana ¡De algún lado lo tenía que sacar! Varias veces había tratado de descifrar el misterio, sin éxito, por lo cual terminó deduciendo que debía ser obra de algún mercader anónimo o distribuidor privado y que ella no podría hacer nada contra eso.

—Pero por supuesto que necesitamos algo de igual valor para que tú apuestes y creo que se me acaba de ocurrir la perfecta solución.

Shizune se alarmó —¡Un momento, yo nunca dije que fuera a apostar nada!

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que apostara yo por nada? —la Hokage se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre su escritorio —después de todo, es mi posesión de mayor valor; sólo tres personas están conscientes de su existencia y desde que Jiraiya está muerto, eso sólo nos deja a ti y a mí.

Bueno al menos eso explicaba por qué en el pasado Jiraiya-sama revolvía de pies a cabeza el despacho de la Hokage durante la ausencia de ésta.

La castaña trataba de ignorar a la parte de ella que le gritaba que le aclarara a su maestra de una buena vez y por todas que de nada le servía apostar ya que siempre perdería y aunque no fuera así lo mejor sería ahorrarse la gracia, ya que de ganar, seguramente el fin del mundo los asecharía a la vuelta de la esquina y ella no tenía deseos suicidas —aún—. Por eso se contuvo y se dispuso a pensar en algún argumento más persuasivo.

Sin embargo, la sola idea de acabar con el reservorio de Sake que arruinaba tres de sus cuatro fines de semana al mes y todos los días festivos del año, la saturaba hasta el cansancio de trabajo y era el principal responsable de que estuviera despierta para presenciar la rutina matutina de ejercicios de Gai, era abrumadoramente tentadora.

—Como ves, Shizune, esto es bastante serio y requiero algo de igual valor a cambio.

—Tsunade-sama, con todo respeto, usted sabe que a mí no me gusta apostar.

—Pero acabas de comprometer toda tu esperanza a las respetables manos de Sakura y… bueno sólo las de Sakura son respetables, —corrigió tras pensárselo mejor —el punto es que estando tan confiada de ellos, una inocente apuesta conmigo no debería hacer diferencia. Vamos Shizune, ésta es mi única reserva de Sake en el mundo y sin ella es probable que no tome por un largo…largo…largo…

Shizune pensaba que explotaría en cualquier momento pensando en la cantidad de días libres, felices momentos de vida social y hasta posibles pretendientes a los que estaba a punto de renunciar.

—…largo…largo…

—¡Pero si de todas formas usted va a…!

Tsunade frunció el ceño y Shizune se mordió la lengua tan fuerte como pudo para evitar completar aquella oración, recordando lo que le había pasado a la última desdichada persona que no había aceptado una apuesta con su maestra por recordarle que de cualquier forma perdería gracias a su increíble mala leche.

—¿Voy a qué? —insistió cautelosa.

—…a buscar la manera de engañarme para que se la devuelva —completó.

—Bueno, —Tsunade sonrió —te aseguro que no lo haré ¿Entonces, qué decides?

Era el momento de la verdad ¿Se arriesgaría la inocente de Shizune por sus instintos, creencias y las esperanzas que tenía puestas en Sakura y Kakashi?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En algunos momentos hubiera matado por descubrir el secreto, sin embargo esto, esto había sido demasiado...

Estaba despeinada, cansada, hambrienta y por si fuera poco tenía que hacer casi el doble de trabajo del día anterior antes del próximo fin de semana. Shizune salía cabizbaja de la Torre del Hokage, no sólo sin ánimos pero también sin alma.

Si existía un Dios allá arriba, que le repitiera ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Una vez más había experimentado lo maquiavélicamente persuasiva que podía llegar a ser su mentora. ¡Era imposible que hubiera llegado a apostar los ahorros de su vida entera!

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y aunque hubiera deseado regresar el tiempo y coserse la boca antes de entrar al despacho de la Hokage esa mañana, todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era esperar y rezar porque Kakashi no dejara plantada a Sakura en ninguna de sus citas. Ya que en ese caso, no sólo perdería todo su dinero, sino que también sería perseguida por una desafortunada situación, y considerando el tamaño de la apuesta, una desafortunada, brutal y caótica situación.

Estaba consciente de la mala suerte de su maestra, pero también sabía que en circunstancias normales ella tendría todas las probabilidades de perder, dada la situación. Simplemente en el mundo natural y lógico no habían posibilidades para Sakura y Kakashi de completar siete citas románticas, considerando el camino de los sentimientos de una y el desinterés del otro.

Pero entonces recordó que en el mundo lógico y natural Tsunade no ganaba apuestas, y que los Sakura y Kakashi que había visto hacía dos días se veían muy sinceros de sus sentimientos.

Se tranquilizó y sonrió. Era una tonta por preocuparse, es decir ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Shizune, de mejor humor, se dirigía a su casa por un camino alterno que le permitiría evitar la aglomerada multitud que se formaba alrededor de los cirqueros. Se escabulló por una poco transitada red de pequeños callejones y fue entonces, lejos de todo el barullo, cuando a sus oídos llegaron las palabras precursoras del Apocalipsis:

_«—¡Ya te dije que no puedo seguir saliendo con Kakashi!»_

La castaña se detuvo en el acto. El terror caló tan dolorosamente cada hueso de su cuerpo, que por un momento pensó que los ojos iban a salírsele de las cuencas. Corrió a esconderse detrás de una pared mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento y se decía a sí misma que esa no había sido la voz de Sakura y que en su defecto, simplemente había escuchado mal por la falta de sueño y sus predominantes preocupaciones.

Por Kami ¡nunca había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que fuera _ella_ quien lo dejara plantado a _él_!

Aunque una parte de Shizune quería salir corriendo, otra se había armado de valor para espiar dentro del callejón y asegurarse de que fuera Sakura la que había dicho tal atrocidad. Y cuando descubrió a Ino discutiendo con la única pelirosa de la aldea a pocos metros de distancia, sintió que le faltaba el aire de nuevo.

El circo había terminado su presentación callejera, por lo que el tráfico peatonal rápidamente recuperó su curso habitual en aquella zona, imposibilitando a Shizune de escuchar nada. Sin embargo, como si le hubieran clavado los pies al suelo, no se movió ni un centímetro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

—No puedo hacerlo, Ino, simplemente no puedo —continuó Haruno —. Ayer durante nuestra primera cita pensé que podría manejarlo sin problemas. Como tú dices me dije a mí misma que debería sentirme más bien cómoda y que el resto sería pan comido, pero luego comenzamos a charlar y a pasar un rato tan agradable…

Sakura sintió como la embargaba una implacable nostalgia —no se portó maleducado ni una vez y para serte franca nunca lo había visto abrirse tanto con alguien ¡Él realmente estaba esforzándose por mí, por no mirar en mis ojos a la Sakura que estuvo bajo su tutela hacía tantos años, sino como la mujer que soy hoy! No quería lastimarme, como lo había hecho durante el anuncio de los ganadores. Yo sabía que aún se sentía culpable por eso, pero tampoco parecía estar fingiendo; él estaba tan diferente, no sé… como sincero, casi como si pensara que yo no me merecía su sarcasmo o cinismo por una vez en la vida ¡Fue tan exatraño! yo nunca había visto esa faceta de él y me sentí tan mal… por un momento deseé que esa cita no fuera producto de aquel tonto concurso, sino… —se reprimió de completar su última frase y encarando fijamente a Ino, continuó: —disfruté demasiado estar con él, Ino. No sé hasta qué punto eso sea bueno o normal, pero el hecho es que estuve reflexionando mucho y la verdad es que no puedo usarlo para ganar nuestra apuesta; no sería justo, no puedo hacerle eso a Kakashi-sensei.

De pronto Ino tuvo la extraña sensación de haberse quitado una venda negra de los ojos al discernir sobre cada una de las palabras que su amiga le había dicho durante su pequeña confesión.

Sakura, por su parte, permanecía con la cabeza gacha, como apenada pero sin entender por qué, apenas pudiendo creer que hubiera podido decir todo aquello y reconocer que iba a echar por tierra su valiosa oportunidad de conquistar a Sasuke ¿Por respeto a su irresponsable ex-sensei? ¿O sería acaso posible que sus persistentes sentimientos por Sasuke se hubieran debilitado tanto con los años por no tener ningún punto de apoyo sobre el cual avivarlos?

Nah, era por respeto a Kakashi.

—Sakura ¿De verdad te sientes así? —la mencionada asintió.

—No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si Kakashi-sensei se llega a enterar de nuestra apuesta. Mis intereses no son tan fuertes como para humillar a alguien que quiero y respeto —de pronto alzó la mirada llena de decisión —.Por eso hoy mismo voy a salirme del concurso.

Ino observó asombrada a Sakura por un buen rato en el que ambas permanecieron en absoluto silencio. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de algo significativo que inocentemente su amiga ignoraba, la oji-azul sonrió cándidamente y sin reprimir su emoción, la envolvió con sus brazos, atrapándola en un afectivo y alentador abrazo.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil; completamente desconcertada.

—Sea lo que sea que decidas, Sakura, yo te apoyaré —le dijo al separarse.

A Sakura le extrañó de sobremanera que la rubia no hubiera puesto más resistencia a su decisión, siendo ella tan persistente y habiendo una apuesta de por medio. Pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto, ya que su comentario le pareció por de más de raro y estaba segura que implicaba un plan "B".

De haberlo, ya se preocuparía por eso más tarde.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, Ino-puerca. Ahora será mejor que vaya a descalificarnos antes de que me arrepienta. —dicho esto salió a toda velocidad del callejón, dejando a su amiga con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Ino la vio marchar y a penas tenerla fuera de vista, tuvo que reprimir un grito de espanto al ser violentamente sujetada de los hombros por una mujer de mirada auto-destructiva y pinta pavorosa pero familiar que había salido intempestivamente de la nada.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, Shizune? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó de inmediato asegurándose de no hacer movimientos bruscos; ya sabía ella que esa mujer no se encontraba muy equilibrada esos últimos días.

—Ino, es de vital importancia que me digas exactamente a hacia dónde se dirigía Sakura —le preguntó con tono lúgubre entre jadeos que acompañaban su respiración irregular.

—Ha ido a descalificarse del concurso —respondió aún temerosa de moverse. Shizune parecía que podía matar a alguien.

—¿¡Y la dejaste ir! ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? ¡CONFIABA EN TI ! —gritó aún más perturbada.

—Oye, oye, oye… ¿De qué hablas? la frentona tenía varios puntos a su favor, —Ino removió los tiesos brazos de Shizune de sus hombros y se alejó un par de pasos —¿Qué querías que hiciera? Además, yo sé que aunque se salga del concurso, ella…

—¿¡Que qué quería que hicieras! ¡Que la detuvieras, por supuesto! Que la convencieras, la hipnotizaras, le rompieras las piernas y la ataras a un tronco de ser necesario ¡Lo que fuera para mantenerla dentro de ese maldito concurso! —las facciones dementes de su rostro se acentuaban más con cada palabra que le gritaba a la confundida Yamanaka —¡Estamos condenados!

—¿Pero por qué?

—Es que tú no entiendes, si se salen Tsunade-hime ganará una apuesta muy importante ¡Y eso no podemos permitirlo! —nuevamente Shizune estrujaba a la rubia con sus manos al tiempo que clavaba su demacrada mirada en los ojos azules de ella.

Ino se quedó quieta en silencio por un par de segundos antes de procesar debidamente la información y gritar:

—¡CORRE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura y Kakashi se encontraban caminando hacia el mismo puesto de información donde hacía dos días, durante esa misma hora, se habían dirigido alegremente para concretar su estatus dentro del concurso. Sin embargo, esta vez sólo una inexplicable pena albergaba el sonido de sus pasos.

El silencio entre ambos se había vuelto tan incómodo, que Kakashi quiso ser el primero en romperlo para acabar con la tortura —Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo al encontrarse ya a pocos metros del tarantín.

Sakura asintió —Kakashi-sensei —llamó y un carmín intenso asedió sus mejillas.

—¿Si? —respondió él atento a sus movimientos.

Ambos se detuvieron a mitad del camino.

—Yo… yo sólo quería darle las gracias por no dejarme hacer el ridículo el día del concurso, eso significó mucho para mí viniendo de usted.

Kakashi le sonrió al tiempo que relajaba los hombros. Sakura se veía tan nerviosa y apenada en aquel momento, que a él no pudo parecerle más adorable, hasta se conmovió que volviera a tratarlo de "usted", pero justo antes de que pudiera responderle, un tumulto que parecía encaminarse hacia ellos, les hizo a ambos desviar la atención.

—¿No son esas Shizune e Ino? — dijo él a medida que la castaña gritaba algo desde lo lejos.

—Sí —observó Sakura extrañada —me pregunto por qué están corriendo hacia…

—¡ALTO!

La pelirosa verdaderamente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La estampida de Shizune había sido tan brusca e imprevista que terminó en el suelo de inmediato bajo su merced absoluta, y por causa y efecto de una fuerza absurda, propia de un psicópata —a criterio de la pelirosa— que jamás hubiese imaginado en Shizune.

Pronto todos cuantos las rodeaban se habían paralizado por la impresion, incluyendo a Kakashi, quien no podía entender por qué la —normalmente— pacífica de Shizune, tenía a Sakura agarrada por las muñecas y le gritaba como loca.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, Shizune? ¿Te volviste loca? ¡Suéltame!

—¡No seas cobarde! ¡No puedes renunciar! Por favor, Sakura; no pueden salirse del concurso ¡No pueden! No puedes hacerte esto. Mírate nada más, huyendo ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—¿De qué hablas? —a pesar que desconocía el motivo y/o razón por la cual tenía a Shizune encima, histérica y reclamándole aquello, ni tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo se había enterado, Sakura no dejaba de forcejear para soltarse, pero sin éxito —¡Shizune, ya me decidí! —le gritó para ver si así entendía y la dejaba en paz pero aparentemente eso tampoco dio resultados.

—No hasta que prometas que te quedarás en el concurso. No te dejaré hacerlo; les pagaré las citas, les pagaré lo que sea ¡pero no se pueden rendir! ¡No permitiré que cometas el peor error de tu vida! Por la memoria de tus ancestros, por amor a Dios, por lo que más quieras en esta vida, Sakura Haruno ¡No renuncies!

Kakashi estaba más y más consternado con cada segundo que pasaba, no estaba seguro siquiera de si sería buena idea intervenir o no, sobre todo porque Ino ya estaba intentando eso.

—¡Tengo que renunciar, Shizune, si no todo saldrá mal!

—¡Si renuncias, todo saldrá mal de verdad, Sakura! luego renunciarás a tu trabajo, dejarás a tu madre ¡Y te casarás con un viejo gordo y repugnante que te tendrá fregando pisos por el resto de tu vida!

—¿Qué demonios…?

Para ese momento Ino comenzaba a pensar que la castaña estaba exagerando un poco las cosas; aunque no podía culparla, después de todo Shizune conocía desde hacía mucho antes a Tsunade y la pobre quizá estuviera ya traumada en cuanto a los resultados de las apuestas de ésta.

—Cálmate un poco Shizu, creo que ya ha captado bien el mensaje —le decía mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para liberar a Sakura de su prisión, hasta que con ayuda de Genma y Kotetsu, quienes se habían acercado al percatarse del escándalo, la levantaron a rastras y fue entonces que Hatake corrió a auxiliar a la pelirosa.

—¡Por lo menos con Kakashi tendrás un apellido digno y unos lindos hijos! No cometas este error, por favor, Sakura no lo hagas, te lo imploro, no renuncies ¡No lo hagas!

Sakura y Kakashi enrojecieron violentamente.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, Shizune! —le gritó molesta observando cómo se la llevaban y aún así seguía gritando incoherencias. Algo realmente malo debía haberle pasado para ponerla a actuar así.

De pronto Ino se plantó frente a ambos, riendo nerviosamente y sudando bastante.

—Bueno… disculpen a la pobre de Shizune, ya ven que no ha dormido bien estos días y que todo el equipo de secretarios de la Hokage esté enfermo, la tiene trabajando más de la cuenta. Pero así es nuestra Shizune y les aseguro que tiene una muy buena razón para haber hecho todo esto — al menos eso creo— pero les garantizo que no desearán saberla, así que mejor ya me voy. Que tengan un buen día —dicho esto se fue corriendo por la misma dirección que se habían llevado a Shizune.

Sakura, aún en el suelo, y Kakashi, arrodillado a su lado sosteniéndola, no podían estar más perplejos.

—Eso fue raro —dijo Kakashi.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —murmuró Sakura cuando recuperó la voz.

—¿Te sientes mal? —inquirió Kakashi deprisa.

—No, es que acababa de comer antes de que me tumbara… —Sakura no pudo evitar refunfuñar ante el salvaje encuentro con su amiga. Entonces Kakashi la ayudó a ponerse de pie y de igual forma que en su primera cita, un silencio cruel los embargó.

Una interrogante obvia aún flotaba en el aire.

—Supongo que tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿No? —aclaró Kakashi.

—Sí —afirmó ella desganada.

—Aunque quizá, —empezó él de nuevo, ganándose la inmediata atención de la Kunoichi —quizá podamos continuar en el juego por un rato más.

Sakura sonrió tristemente —Kakashi-sensei, es usted un hombre increíble y me refiero tanto a lo bueno como a lo malo de esa palabra —agregó divertida.

—¿Pero? —interrumpió Kakashi.

Ella suspiró —no quiero que piense que estoy saliendo con usted obligada ni nada y tampoco quiero que se sienta incómodo, es todo. Por eso creí que salirme era la mejor opción.

—Sakura ¿No hablamos de eso ayer? Ya te dije que no me siento incómodo ni sometido; bueno en este momento me siento incómodo, —sonrió —pero eso no es culpa tuya.

Haruno no reprimió una risa entre dientes —Pobre Shizune, me preguntó qué le habrá sucedido.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, —continuó Hatake —no eres la única que tuvo problemas de ese tipo hoy, Gai estuvo agobiándome hasta hace poco con algo parecido, por alguna razón todos en esta aldea piensan que yo no soy capaz de mantener una relación pública, amistosa o afectiva con nadie…

—Kakashi-sensei… no me haga responder a eso —la joven se cruzó de brazos, divertida ante el relato.

—Está bien, está bien, me lo he buscado yo, lo admito. Pero si hay algo que también se comenta, eso es que te dejaré plantada y confía en mí cuando te digo que yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte eso. Yo renunciaré si es sólo lo que tú quieres.

Lo miró de frente al escuchar esto y entonces esa extraña sensación que había tenido el día anterior cuando compartieron sus helados, apareció golpeándola de nuevo en el estómago.

—Sí que han surgido líos con todo esto ¿no? —le comentó bajando la cabeza para ocultar un repentino sonrojo.

—Así parece —respondió él.

Pero de pronto ella lo encaró —El hecho es… que… me encantaría salir con usted aún sin este concurso de por medio, si la oportunidad se da —dijo más segura de sus palabras y sentimientos, pero enrojecida totalmente.

Kakashi se la quedó viendo un par de segundos sin pasar por alto la vergüenza reflejada en sus mejillas —Bueno pues ¿y qué esperamos? empecemos ahora —contestó él.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para empezar que ahora mismo? sólo imagina que no estamos en el concurso, si es que te hace sentir mejor; además, así no comprometeremos la salud mental de Shizune…ni de Gai… de nadie en general —Kakashi se sacó del bolsillo el folleto del circo que Sakura le había devuelto cuando lo fue a buscar para explicarle que planeaba salirse del concurso, pero que necesitaban ambas firmas para hacerlo oficial.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y lo tomó.

Entonces él le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo un último comentario antes de ofrecerle su brazo —Creo que éste podría ser un bonito final para el sensei y su alumna, y un lindo principio para Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno.

Fin cap 5.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Cuando Tsunade dice cielo, se refiere a la palabra en el sentido religioso, es decir, paraíso.**

**El epígrafe no me pertenece, es de la autoría de Confucio.**

**Hola a todos! Lamento mucho que este capítulo haya tardado tanto en ser publicado, pero como dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca jeje. Ahorita estoy apurada porque voy saliendo con mi hermano así que trataré de hacer esta nota lo más corta posible.**

**Primero, a los que siguen SMBS muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por votar en el plot de mi profile (si no lo han visto chekenlo plis) y les recuerdo que hay un fan art de Nami hecho por mi amiga Manuela que pueden ver visitando mi perfil, tanto a ella como a mí nos haría muy felices si lo comentaran.**

**Les recuerdo que cualquier fan art me haría inmensamente feliz y con gusto lo publicaría en mi perfil.**

**Ahora hablando de este fic, ¡Cuánto lio! Pobre Sakura, pobre Kakashi y por Dios que pobre Shizune ¿Alguien más sintió pena por ella al leer esto?. Ya ven que 7 dates es un tremendo lio, pero mejor no les cuento mucho. Personalmente disfruté mucho escribir este cap y perdonen si quedó algo largo pero necesitaba aclarar la situación sentimental de la pobre Sakura, el que quisiera renunciar ya sin la vergüenza de ser humillada públicamente para no herir los sentimientos de Kakashi aunque perdiera la apuesta, me pareció algo bien lógico en una situación como esa, es p or eso que vi necesario acotarlo.**

**Ahora sólo nos queda una pregunta de la que me gustaría que opinaran ¿Será que los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke se están debilitando realmente? ¿O sólo aceptó seguir saliendo con Kakashi para continuar con su plan original de ponerlo celoso y tratar de ganar la apuesta? Tipo dos pájaros de un tiro, de manera que no ofendiera a su senei, ya que él no se enteraría nunca, pasaría un buen rato, callaría a Ino por un tiempo, sus amigas ya no la criticaría y de una vez ganaría la apuesta y tendría el camino libre hacia el Uchiha. Después de todo, el que quisiera evitar herir los sentimientos de su sensei, no la salva de seguir enamorada de Sasuke y continuar con sus intentos de llamar la atención, ya sin la presión del concurso… ¿verdad?**

**¿De ser así creen que eso cambie con el tiempo y los encantos de Kakashi y hacerla arrepentirse de su decisión? OPINEN! Que me encanta cuando lo hacen…!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y comenten, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, lamento no tener tiempo en este momento para nombrarlos a todos, pero es que ahora me dirijo a ver el Requiem de Mozart con mi bro… mi réquiem favorito *_***

**LOS QUIERO UN MONTON ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJAR SU OPINION, ESTE DEBE SER EL FIC CON MAS REVIEWS Y MENOS CAPITULOS QUE HE ESCRITO, MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS**

**Esto fue 7dates nos vemos!**

_**Att:Kenka1804**_


	6. Cambios

**Mis 7 citas con Kakashi Hatake**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile no al plagio.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Cambios**

_ "Vanidad: la causa y los efectos del amor__"._

Era increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar una mujer frente al espejo…

Más concretamente frente al espejo de un buen guardarropa. Ino había catalogado a Sakura hacía mucho tiempo dentro de la categoría de "Mujeres sin remedio"; no es que fuera un término peyorativo, sino que simplemente reflejaba la realidad de la situación de mujeres que, como su amiga, se negaban a tener un espejo de cuerpo entero dentro de sus cuartos porque "no era necesario" u "ocupaba mucho espacio".

…

Ante estos argumentos prefería ahorrarse los comentarios.

Una vez le había dicho que su deseo frustrado en la vida debía ser el de quedarse soltera porque ¿Qué mujer decente en busca de un anillo de compromiso, no tiene un buen espejo en su casa? Aparentemente sólo Sakura…

A Ino le daba la impresión de que su amiga había sido más coqueta durante su etapa en la Academia de lo que era ahora y sinceramente eso la asustaba jodidamente a horrores. Por supuesto, entendía perfectamente que muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, el desertar de su primer amor, los años como discípula de Tsunade, la aparición de Akatsuki, su afanado trabajo y continúo estudio como ninja médico, en fin… Entendía que hasta ahora Sakura había tenido una vida ocupada y estresante, llena de momentos difíciles e incluso frustrantes, y que quizás por eso sus intereses hacia cosas tan primordiales para ella como la apariencia personal, habían pasado a un segundo plano de su vida, o que considerara "vanidad" o "trivial" a pasar más de cuatro minutos frente al espejo del baño mientras se lavaba los dientes (razón por la cual el espejo de su guardarropa estaba enmarcado por dentro de éste, donde casi nunca se le daba uso, cabía resaltar). Aunque, realmente en el libro de Ino, todo aquello no era más que la triste consecuencia de no tener un buen hombre con el cual compartir el tibio edredón de lino.

—¿Crees que esta falda es muy corta?

Ino suspiró. Era por todo esto que consideraba realmente _increíble_ la actitud de la pelirosa frente aquel espejo.

—No, Sakura. Por enésima vez, no me parece corta la falda.

Y por enésima vez la pelirosa se perdía dentro del bosque de coloridos hilos sin siquiera prestarle atención a sus palabras.

—Es decir, no quiero parecer una regalada ni nada, pero tampoco demasiado seria —dijo emergiendo del extenso guardarropa y mostrándole dos faldas —.La amarilla me gusta pero sé que ese color llama demasiado la atención, más que cualquier otro. La roja por otro lado…

—Déjame adivinar —pidió la rubia —¿Es el color que usas siempre?

—Exacto… —respondió sin denotar el sarcasmo en su voz —no quiero parecer desinteresada tampoco, como si me diera igual vestirme como siempre por considerar el momento para nada especial, pero un cambio súbito levantaría sospechas y no quiero que Kakashi o los demás tengan pensamientos errados de mí— siguió hablando pero Ino no la escuchó, se había dejado caer sobre la cama, abatida. ¿Cuántas horas llevaban así ya? ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro? Las que fueran parecían una eternidad. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle prestado visita a su amiga aquella mañana; en parte la había impulsado la curiosidad de saber si estaba bien y la otra razón era porque prefería afeitarse la cabeza antes de encontrarse con Tenten (sí, estaba escapando despavoridamente de ella), pero la verdad era que a Sakura aquella cita con Hatake ¡la tenía completamente loca!

—…es nuestra primera cita oficial después de todo.

—Oye, oye, oye —interrumpió Yamanaka —¿Cómo que "primera cita oficial"? ¿Qué pasó con los helados? — preguntó mientras se abrazaba a una almohada.

—Esa fue semi-oficial, para asimilar ideas nada más… ésta será la primera cita oficial-oficial.

Un momento ¿Eso de verdad lo había dicho Sakura?

De pronto volvió a salir del guardarropa con un vestido y un blue jean en cada mano —La feria es demasiado casual para este vestido ¿o no lo es? —dijo evaluándolo seriamente —aunque este pantalón me queda un poco ajustado… no quiero estar vulgar… pero tendría que sacar todas las posibles blusas que combinen para…

—Ya. Sakura, mírame.

Siguió hablando. La ignoró.

—¡Sakura! —gritó.

La mencionada dejó caer los brazos para mirarla por primera vez —¿Qué?

Ino simplemente se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión frustrada y desaprobatoria marcada en todo su rostro.

Sakura la miraba fijamente pero no parecía entender. Luego reparó en las prendas de vestir y ganchos de ropa regados por toda su habitación, echó una ojeada al estado caótico en el que había dejado su closet y finalmente miró con ceño fruncido ambas piezas de tela entre sus manos.

¡Qué tonta había sido!

Sakura soltó un bufido de desánimo ocasionando que Ino relajara su dura expresión.

—Debo parecer idiota ¿no es así? —comentó más para sí misma que para la rubia.

Ino no respondió, pero descruzó los brazos y la miró con una mezcla de compasión y ternura.

Sin más, la pelirrosa cruzó la estancia con pesar hasta detenerse cerca de la ventana, Ino la siguió con atención en caso de que necesitara unas palabras de aliento y procuró esperar atenta a que dijera algo.

—Todo el tiempo tuve la blusa perfecta justo aquí —dicho esto recogió con sonrisa triunfal una blusa verde del suelo y comenzó a medir su escote con mirada aprobatoria.

Ino inhaló una cantidad exorbitante de aire mientras su cara se teñía de rojo escarlata hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—¡SAKURA HARUNO! —gritó tropezando con la cama.

—Ya lo sé, Ino ¿Verdad que está perfecta para combinármela con el pantalón? ¡Cómo no la vi antes! —corrió hacia el espejo con entusiasmo para probársela por encima de la ropa, pero su mirada rápidamente cambió a una de horror —¿Y si Kakashi detesta el verde? —volteó a ver a su amiga y se encontró con una viva expresión de cólera.

—¡POR KAMI-SAMA, SAKURA! —explotó — ¡Qué ridiculez dices! Si Kakashi detesta el verde vas a tener que sacarte los ojos ¡por si no lo habías notado! —vio cómo su amiga se sorprendía por sus gritos pero ignorando la mueca de borreguito regañado, agregó: — ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡NI SIQUIERA _**YO**_SOY TAN CONDENADAMENTE MINUCIOSA PARA VESTIRME!

Sakura dejó caer la blusa verde y bajó la vista para así evitar exponer su expresión avergonzada —¿De verdad estoy actuando tan patéticamente?

—¡SÍ!

Sakura soltó un quejido de frustración y dejó caer sobre la cama —Ya lo sé, Ino ¡Ya lo sé! Es sólo que… ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con nadie y cuando finalmente obtengo una cita es nada más y nada menos que con Kakashi-sensei, _¡Kakashi-sensei!_ —recalcó.

—Creí que ya habías superado el shock inicial —le dijo cruzándose las piernas al estilo indio frente a ella.

—Sí, —respondió —el _inicial_ — Ino no se veía muy convencida —.Mira me encanta la idea es sólo que me siento como una quinceañera, Kakashi-sensei me pone un poco nerviosa ¿de acuerdo? Lo admito… no quiero que algo salga mal y que por eso nuestra –casi nula pero agradable- amistad, ya no sea la misma.

—Sakura, odio decirte esto pero no es Kakashi; lo que te aqueja es un serio problema de inseguridad personal. El viejo te conoce ¡míralo como algo positivo! Si haces alguna estupidez él sabrá que fue por los nervios. Créeme, nada de lo que hagas –_o lo que te pongas_ —agregó asegurándose de enfatizar muchísimo aquella oración —puede hacer que su relación…ehh amistad o como lo quieras llamar, cambie —se corrigió.

Sakura hizo ademán de decir algo pero pareció arrepentirse y se le bajaron los hombros —¡Pero…!-

—No, no, no, no —se apresuró a interrumpirla Ino —. Nada de peros —se levantó y se paró justo frente a ella con los brazos en jarra—Ay Sakura, ya basta de eso ¡por favor! Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo bien y de manera que no tardes tres meses para elegir tu ropa ¡De pie! —ordenó pero Sakura tardó unos segundos en procesar la información —De pie, dije ¡Vamos que no tengo todo el día para estarte vistiendo como si fueras muñeca!

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se levantó un poco anonadada —Ino ¿qué vas a…?

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Ya deja de preguntar tanto y haz lo que te digo, mujer!

Sakura se calló e hizo lo ordenado, ya sabía que no era buena idea hacer enojar a la rubia. Se mantuvo unos minutos de pie sin escuchar otra palabra, todo lo que podía distinguir era el sonido de ropa siendo movida, cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, y ganchos deslizándose por el tendedero dentro de su closet. Era obvio que estaba revolviendo sus cosas—¿Qué tanto haces? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Termino con tu tortura y la mía — ¡Ja! ahora mismo dudaba que Tenten la hubiera podido hacer sufrir tanto con ninguna tortura que tuviera preparada para ella—a ver… sígueme y no hagas trampas —agregó mientras la tomaba por los hombros y cuidadosamente la iba guiando hacia alguna parte de la habitación.

—¿Y ahora qué…?

—Que te calles… —de pronto todo se detuvo para Sakura —Listo, ahora sí puedes abrirlos —así lo hizo y quedó todavía más confundida —¿Querías mi ayuda no? pues aquí la tienes…

Sakura seguía sin entender. Toda la ropa se había ido, la que estaba regada por el suelo, sobre el escritorio y los conjuntos que había escogido meticulosamente y colocado con cuidado sobre la cama, ya no estaban. Su cuarto relucía en perfecto orden y todo lo que había frente a ella era un espejo.

—Ino, agradezco la ayuda pero… yo lo que necesito es…

—… el vestuario perfecto —completó la rubia observando con una sonrisa el reflejo de su amiga sobre el espejo.

Sakura reparó por fin en su imagen —Pero esto es lo que llevo puesto casi todos los días —admitió confundida.

—Exacto. Mira Sakura no importa qué tan guapo, importante o intimidante sea el tipo que te guste, si no puede aceptarte por cómo eres todos los días, o si te sientes obligada a cambiar tu forma de ser o vestirte para gustarle, no importa quién sea, nunca valdrá ni la mitad de la pena.

Sakura arqueó las cejas con nostalgia —Pero tú…

—Yo nací con un ego más grande que la cuna donde me criaron. Sakura, —la aludida la miró a los ojos a través del reflejo —tú no eres así. Eres especial tal como estás y no debes tratar de cambiar ni por Sasuke, ni por Kakashi, ni por _nadie_ —Sakura la miró enternecida.

—Además… —agregó —te ves fabulosa en ese conjunto que te regalé en tu cumpleaños. Y si Kakashi o cualquier otro vago es incapaz de ver eso, entonces lo mandamos a la mierda —declaró con una mueca radiante y decidida.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

—Gracias, Ino.

—No tienes por qué.

—Y por cierto, —siguió la pelirrosa —no me gusta Kakashi-sensei.

—Por supuesto que no —siguió sonriendo.

* * *

¿Qué tenía aquel lugar de especial? Nada en realidad… no era más fresco, ni más caliente que cualquier otra porción de la calle; la hierba era igual de verde y el aire igual de limpio, pero definitivamente era el punto más incómodo que se podía llegar escoger para detenerse a hacer… ¡a hacer nada!

Shizune estaba escondida detrás de unos tupidos arbustos ¿El por qué? Ese era un tema todavía desconocido, pero a simple vista se podía distinguir el entusiasmo flamear desde lo más profundo de sus ojos y el orgullo con el que se regodeaba al pensar que había encontrado el punto más ciego de la aldea y que jamás sería descubierta de aquel puesto de vigilancia perpetuo. Su Chakra, comprimido, pasaría inadvertido hasta para una mosca. Su respiración cuidadosamente acompasada no era ni suficientemente fuerte como para mover las endebles hojas que reposaban justo frente a su nariz y su mente, en alerta continua, se encontraba inmersa por completo dentro de su misión como vigía.

Lo bueno de años de entrenamiento ninja era que podías presumir lo de no ser detectado ni siquiera por un animal tan cuidadoso, como lo era en efecto la mosca, cuando uno se lo proponía.

—¡Shizune! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Necesitas ayuda para salir?

Aunque por supuesto las moscas no eran Jounins…

—Estoy en una misión, Tenten —respondió sin moverse. Para los peatones, la morena parecía estarle hablando a un arbusto.

—¡Ah! — exclamó con escepticismo —lamento interrumpirte entonces… sólo me preguntaba, ya que estás allí escondida ¿no habrás visto a Ino por aquí? —preguntó seria.

—No.

Tenten frunció el ceño —Hm… bueno es un poco urgente, avísame si la ves ¿De acuerdo?

—….

Tenten se disponía a retirarse cuando volvió a escuchar la voz amortiguada de Shizune: —¡Espera, Tenten!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sí necesitas ayuda para salir?

—No, yo sólo…

—No te preocupes —interrumpió la maestra de las armas —no le diré a Tsunade-sama dónde te encuentras.

Shizune frunció el ceño —No era eso lo que te iba a preguntar, yo… ¡Yo no me estoy escondiendo de Tsunade-sama! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —exclamó molesta.

Tenten se sonrojó de vergüenza —Lo siento mucho, Shizune… —le dijo al ver que había metido la pata hasta la rodilla — ¡Es que como estabas tan tensa! Y después de lo de ayer… con todo lo que dice la gente…supuse que… —se tapó la boca — ¡Ah! Mejor ya me voy…

—"_¿Después de lo de ayer?"_ —pensó Shizune. ¿Cuántas personas estarían sacando qué conclusiones a raíz de "lo de ayer"?

—¡Espera! Ahg… —¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba más tensa que una tabla ¡Y claro que estaba obrando a escondidas de Tsunade! Ni se imaginaba lo que le haría la Hokage si se enteraba de que estaba espiando a Sakura para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien entre ella y el peligris, para así ganar su apuesta.

Shizune suspiró con frustración. Aquel sería un día larguísimo… Entonces escuchó pasos acercarse y se concentró en su camuflaje. Era Ino sin dudas quien se aproximaba nerviosa con la única intención de llegar a su casa para esconderse de Tenten, pero que esto por supuesto era ignorado por la mano derecha de la Hokage.

—Pssst

—¿Eh?

—¡Pssst! —el sisear se deslizaba cada vez más vigoroso por el aire hasta captar la atención de la rubia.

Ino se tensó ¿Sería posible que fuera… ? Maldijo mentalmente ¡Creyó haber tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para evitarla en el camino! —¿Hay alguien ahí? —inquirió extrañada. La calle estaba desierta y frente a ella sólo había un gran pino-arbusto—Si es una broma, no me importa quien seas, juro que voy a golpearte.

—¡Ya cállate y ven para acá!

—¡Shizune! —exclamó — ¿Pero qué rayos haces ahí escondida? —preguntó acercándose y aliviada de no encontrarse con la maestra de armas —¿Te quedaste atorada?

—Estabas donde Sakura ¿No es así? —interrumpió la castaña.

—¿Cómo sabes que…

—¿Se está preparando para su cita? Es necesario que me cuentes todos los detalles.

Ino la miró molesta —¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir? ¡Mira, Shizune, después de lo de ayer ya tuve bastante! Te pusiste como loca, me hiciste pasar pena frente a media aldea, me metiste en problemas con alguien ¡y armaste un espectáculo por nada! No te ofendas, Shizu, pero últimamente estás demasiado cambiada y más bien creo que lo que necesitas es un descanso —decía alterada. No iba a dejar que la metiera en más problemas —.No hay manera de que te cuente nada más acerca de Sakura para que luego vayas y hagas otra tontería; yo bien te estaba diciendo que no importaba si Sakura se quería salir del concurso porque… ella… porque —de pronto Ino se sintió muy soñolienta —porque… ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

Desde el interior de su escondite, Shizune le respondió con su voz amortiguada por una pequeña máscara que le cubría hasta la nariz y la protegía de aquel gas rosáceo que había rodeado a la rubia sin darse ella cuenta: —Me estabas contando cómo se preparaba Sakura para su cita con Kakashi —le dijo sin inmutarse mientras sellaba una extraña botella que cargaba en las manos.

—Ah sí… Bueno, al principio estaba normal pero tan pronto dimos con su armario se volvió un manojo de nervios y hasta le dio por sacarse los ojos.

—¿Eh?

—Larga historia… —concluyó —Está emocionada, de eso no hay duda pero ya se calmó, sólo le queda esperar a que Kakashi la recoja para ir a la feria.

—Perfecto… —murmuró Shizune.

—¿Dijiste algo? Lo siento, de pronto no me siento muy bien.

—No, nada; ya me tengo que ir. Y descuida, seguro que con un vaso de agua te sentirás mejor.

—¿Tú crees?

—Cien por ciento.

—Bueno gracias pero…¡Espera Shizu! —gimoteó la rubia frotándose la cabeza —Que pena preguntarte esto pero ¿Por casualidad no te dije hacia dónde me dirigía? Tengo ésta extraña sensación de estar olvidando algo importante y a juzgar por la incomodidad de mi estómago, debe ser bien urgente…

—" _¿Urgente?" —_ pensó la castaña por un instante —¡Ah sí! Tenten te estaba buscando, dijo que era urgente. Seguramente hacia allá te dirigías…

—Ahora que lo dices, el nombre de Tenten me suena bastante así que debes tener razón. Bueno mejor me voy a buscarla también, adiós y gracias —se despidió animada desapareciendo por detrás de un callejón.

Y Shizune sintiéndose bien de haber hecho su buena acción del día…

* * *

—Que se te olvidara que estabas huyendo de mí, no lo hace una buena defensa ¿Sabes? —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ino se estiró la cara ¿Cómo había ido a parar ella en la puerta de la casa de Tenten?

—No seas exagerada ¡Nadie dijo que estuviera huyendo!

—¿Qué no?— clamó —Y cómo fue eso de que apenas me viste frente a la puerta dijiste: " ¿Pero cómo mierda me encontraste?"

—¡Fue un pensamiento en voz alta! No te lo tomes todo tan personal. Mira no me siento bien, dejémoslo para otro momento ¿De acuerdo?

—No, — respondió la morena — esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

Ino no podía pensar en una buena excusa para escaparse. Se encontraban hablando en la calle frente a la casa de Tenten y a la cual aún se preguntaba cómo había llegado. No se encontraba como para más escenitas, le dolía la cabeza y tenía una sed terrible.

—Ino, tenemos que hablar —comenzó —Lo de Kakashi-sensei no estaba metido en el plan.

—Que tú sepas… —murmuró Ino.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Tenten alarmada —¿ Acaso tú... manipulaste el sorteo para meterla con el primer pelafustán que apareciera? —preguntó incrédula.

—¡No! —respondió fingiendo ofensa —Aunque quisiera mi influencia todavía no llega tan lejos. Además, Kakashi no es ningún pelafustán… ¡es Kakashi-kun! —exageró una sonrisa.

—¡Ino! Esto va de mal en peor y el hecho de que sea Kakashi NO lo hace mejorar. Las chicas y yo vemos esto con muy malos ojos.

—Confía en mí. Sólo necesito más tiempo.

—¿Cuánto más tiempo? Te recuerdo que ya te habíamos dicho hace tiempo que esta idea tuya no estaba funcionando y que era mejor atacar el problema de frente lo antes posible.

—…Y por eso fue que hicimos _nuestro trato_ —interrumpió Ino como quien no quiere la cosa. Tenten se congeló de inmediato —¿No lo has olvidado o sí?

Tenten apretó los labios —Eso es lo que espero yo… —dijo —Y ese fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

—Tenten, olvídate de Kakashi, él no es una preocupación, es más como una… _bendición; _ahora no te puedo explicar pero pronto te darás cuenta de lo que hablo. Todo está saliendo perfecto… Y claro que mi plan está funcionando, sólo que Sakura aún no se da cuenta.

—Sigue sin agradarme, Yamanaka…

—Yo sé lo que hago. De lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de estar radiante para tu próximo turno de vigilancia.

Tenten exhaló enojada y la miró como quien mantiene una contienda de miradas contra un viejo enemigo, mientras se daba vuelta para caminar.

—Ah… —Ino se volteó por sobre su hombro —Salúdame a Lee de mi parte —dicho esto una risa entre dientes se le escapó dejando a Tenten más molesta que antes. Cuando la tuvo fuera de vista, sus hombros cayeron estrepitosamente y su sonrisa de satisfacción se borró al instante.

—Kami-sama que esto funcione ¡Por favor…! —imploró la rubia.

* * *

Los toques sobre la puerta repiqueteaban cada vez con más fuerza —¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Soy yo… Shizune…

—Ya, ya…—se abrió la puerta —¿No podías venir después del almuerzo? Estaba durmiendo…

—Ah Kiba… No seas holgazán —dijo otra voz femenina al tiempo que aparecía una mujer alta de pelo largo y pardo, con marcas triangulares sobre las mejillas a la cual Shizune no tardó en reconocer —.Además de maleducado —lo reprendió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme, Hana-dono, Kiba-kun —Shizune hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Da igual —Dijo Kiba y tras eso volvió a entrar con fastidio al recinto. Shizune y su hermana lo siguieron con la mirada.

—No estamos de buen humor estos días ¿Eh? —comentó Shizune con una media sonrisa.

—No, —respondió Hana con pesar e invitándola a pasar al mismo tiempo —por favor discúlpalo, desde el jueves está insoportable.

—Espero que no le haya pasado nada grave.

—En absoluto, — respondió Hana sonriendo —lo que necesita es una buena novia que le mantenga los niveles de humildad, pero ya le he dicho que con esa actitud jamás va a conseguir a nadie —ambas mujeres rieron ante el comentario. —Shizune, —llamó —lamento tener que dejarte pero me salió un imprevisto y ahora mismo me estaba dirigiendo a las afueras de la aldea ¿Crees poder soportar a Kiba un rato más?

—Yo no tengo problema.

— Tú pasa al patio y él te atenderá y no te preocupes, Tonton ya está perfecto.

—Muchas gracias, Hana.

—No hay de qué. Y si la bestia de mi hermano se pone pesado, no dudes en decírmelo —le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

* * *

Kakashi entró despacio a su departamento. Estaba hambriento y cansado; había regresado de su misión lo más rápido que su cuerpo le había permitido y ahora sólo deseaba recostarse al menos diez minutos antes de dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Pero antes… su estómago gruñía por alimento y sabía que no lo dejaría ni dormir hasta que comiera algo, así que abrió la puerta del refrigerador casi mecánicamente y de él sacó sobras de la comida del día anterior y las calentó. No era muy saludable, ni lo saciarían por completo pero ¿Era mejor que Ramen no? Mientras comía pensó en Naruto y sí… definitivamente cualquier cosa era mejor que Ramen…

Pensó en su misión también. No entendía por qué Tsunade lo había mandado a una misión tan lejos y tan… fácil. Usualmente ella no lo mandaba fuera del país a no ser que fuera algo realmente necesario o estuviera entrenando a pequeños y endemoniados Gennin, pero como esos días ya habían quedado en el pasado, seguía inquietándole el hecho de que la Hokage le encomendara una misión rango C al otro lado del país. Es decir, no es que se creyera mejor que nadie pero… ¡Era Kakashi después de todo!

Y recordando con nostalgia a sus tres endemoniados Gennin, volteó alarmado hacia la consola y frente al espejo ubicó el reloj. Suspiró aliviado al notar que no se le había pasado la hora todavía y que aún le quedaba tiempo suficiente para tomar su tan merecida siesta antes de…

Se detuvo un momento. Algo no estaba muy bien.

Reparó en su reflejo y hubo algo que no le gustó. No sabía si eran las costras de lodo o las manchas de sudor en la ropa; tampoco si la fuente de su inquietud residía en las ramitas atoradas en su pelo que estaban definitivamente fuera de lugar, o la tierra entre las uñas que divisó cuando con su mano removía algunas de esas ramitas de su cabeza.

Sea lo que fuera, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Suspiró cansinamente antes de revisar de nuevo la hora y volver su vista analítica al hombre que lo observaba preocupado desde el otro lado del espejo.

—Hmmm… —se llevó una mano a la quijada.

* * *

—¡Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta, Tonton! —la castaña apretaba al pequeño cerdito a su pecho con afecto mientras éste no hacía más que chillar de felicidad. Luego se dirigió a Inuzuka —Tsunade-sama estará muy contenta. Muchas gracias por cuidar del pequeño Tonton mientras estaba enfermo.

—Sí…sí…—respondió Kiba con fastidio.

—Espero que no haya sido demasiado problema para ustedes —dijo ella mientras acariciaba al gran Akamaru quien se había acercado para despedirse de su nuevo pequeño mejor amigo rosado.

—Arréglate de cuentas con mi hermana.

Shizune frunció el ceño preocupada —¿Hay algo que te molesta?

—Estoy aburrido. Eso es todo —respondió desde su asiento en el porche de madera.

—¿Estás sólo aquí?

—Mamá está de misión y mi hermana anda alborotada con un asunto con sus amigos, no sé… —contestó sin mucho interés

—Ahora que lo pienso —comentó Shizune —¿No deberías estar en una cita o algo así? Todos los jóvenes de la aldea están saliendo con alguien desde que se estrenó ese loco concurso. A esta hora la feria a las afueras de Konoha debe estar llena ¿Por qué no vas?

A Shizune le pareció escuchar un murmullo —¿Perdón?

—¡No tengo con quién ir! ¿De acuerdo?

Tanto Akamaru, como Tonton y Shizune se lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos —No era mi intención…

—Bah… no es que me importe, ni me agrada la idea. Este concurso ha traído muchos cambios.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó dulcemente sentándose a su lado.

—En la gente… todo es un alboroto, las calles repletas, todos andan raros, como cambiados. Es una locura. Es decir ¿Sasuke y una anciana? ¿Rock Lee y Tenten? ¿En qué mundo extraño o paralelo estamos viviendo?

—Y que lo digas —suspiró Shizune recordando sus propios pesares adquiridos a raíz de aquel evento —Pero es un juego nada más…

—No parecía mucho juego cuando chillabas como loca ayer… —murmuró Kiba.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Inuzuka se alarmó, ella era un perfecto ejemplo de desestabilidad emocional a partir de aquel concurso —Dije que sólo me falta ver a Gai-sensei saliendo con Akamaru…

El mencionado gruñó y Kiba rió —Nah… Akamaru no me abandonaría aquí ¿Verdad Akamaru? —un ladrido parecía confirmarlo.

—Entiendo que debas sentirte solo porque tus amigos estén "distraídos" pero debe haber alguna persona disponible —y entonces divisó la vacilación en sus ojos —¿Alguna chica con la que te gustaría salir, quizás?

—Ni aunque quisiera. Yo no me inscribí en el concurso y ella ya tiene pareja… —respondió con Akamaru echándose a su lado.

—¿Y ella también está cambiada?

Kiba se levantó —Mira, Shizune, tengo que ir a alimentar a los animales ¿Ya sabes dónde está la salida verdad? —dicho esto se levantó y desapareció dentro de la casa.

Shizune y su pequeña mascota se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde había salido. El animal emitió un pequeño chillido y Shizune asintió —Lo sé, Tonton. Lo sé…

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, un nuevo hombre se asomaba en el baño frente a Kakashi. No estaba cansado, ni sucio. Por el contrario, a medida que desempañaba el espejo con su mano, nuevas facciones se descubrían ante él. Su pelo húmedo estaba libre de ramitas e insectos muertos, su cara ya no tenía rastros de tierra en ella, relucía con una perfecta y atractiva afeitada en su lugar. El resto de su cuerpo estaba impecable y emanaba la suave esencia del jabón que había eliminado cualquier rastro de sudor.

Aceptable.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró a Pakkun dormitando en el suelo. Pensó que sería mejor no despertarlo y avanzó hacia la puerta, no sin antes revisar el reloj y asegurarse de no estar rompiendo su protocolo en cuanto a la puntualidad, pero como la vez anterior, el espejo volvió a llamar su atención con una repentina y fugaz urgencia que nunca antes había tenido. Entonces se miró; máscara y bandana en sus lugares correspondientes y el resto de su uniforme luciendo impecable tal y como debía ser: chaleco… polo…pantalón… hasta que nuevamente esa sensación de incomodidad que había sentido antes, le revolvió algo justo por debajo del estómago.

—Hmmmm— se evaluó con mirada escrutiñadora ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Qué podía ser? —¡Aja! — exclamó de pronto y Pakkun se despertó justo a tiempo para ver como su amo se deshacía de su chaleco verde y se miraba con aún más concentración. Tonto de él… no era lo que le faltaba ¡sino lo que le _sobraba!_

—"_¿Qué rayos está haciendo?"—_pensó el can —¿Por qué te quitas tu chaleco? —le preguntó.

—Porque no lo voy a necesitar.

—¡¿Qué no lo vas a necesitar? —repitió aturdido e irguiéndose entre sus cuatro patas.

Kakashi no hizo comentario hacia aquella exaltación. Se evaluó por última vez y tras un momento de meditación, se despeinó un poco.

Sonrió.

_Mejor que aceptable. _

—Kakashi, hoy es sábado… — empezó a decir Pakkun como si hubiera algo muy obvio en aquella frase que él estaba ignorando, porque no lo podía pasar por alto, no era cualquier sábado, era el sábado _después _de una misión; la respuesta a qué pasaría con el orden sagrado de su rutina, se concluía en una única posible pregunta:—… ¿A dónde vas? — exclamó casi en tono de reproche al verlo caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

—Tengo una cita —respondió…

—_¡¿Espera un min…_

… justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas y cortara a la mitad otra exclamación de Pakkun.

Iba descaradamente tarde, pero no por eso la sonrisa se le borró de los labios. Sakura tenía que entender que lo bueno siempre se hacía esperar.

Fin capítulo VI

* * *

**Nota de autora**

_**Esta pagina esta cada dia peor para publicar! ARRRRRG!**_

**Hola a todosssss…! Vaya pareciera que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde mi última actualización ¿A qué no? xDDD bueno ya saben que ahorita estoy yendo medio lenta, pero para que vean que les sigo queriendo, les traje este cap con mucho amor!**

**Y quiero hablar un poco del cap en cuestión, el epígrafe no es de mi autoría sino de la última reina de Egipto, Cleopatra. Me encantó la frase así que decidí usarla y compartirla con ustedes (pensé que podía encajar bien con el cap) ahora cuando digo Cambios es para que se denoten los mismos que está presentando cada personaje a medida que avanza la historia, no sólo los obvios como de Sakura y su repentina manía por ser una diva de la moda o de Kakashi que se quitó el chaleco (O.O) recuerden que en este fic participan muchos personajes más y **_**los reto a identificar los cambios que ocurrieron sobre ellos! **_

**En la próxima nota responderé cuales fueron xD**

**¿Alguien más denotó negocios turbios andando por allí? ¡Compartan sus mejores apuestas!**

**xD estuve hablando de este fic bastante con mi beta (Inserte grito de Maaya aquí) a la que tengo ya loca (xD) y ni se imaginan lo que viene… o si? Sólo digo que nada de esto habría salido sin la unión de dos personas tan locas ni pervertidas (yo y maaya respectivamente u.u) Jajaja por eso quisiera que mandaran sus ideas más locas a ver si adivinan!**

**Próximamente: Sai aparece o.o**

**Algo más! De ahora en adelante esto será lo más largo que publicaré debido a quejas de tamaño de los caps (se aburren ustedes, me aburro yo -.-) Como ahora la página no admite las divisiones que hago entre el cap, ni los subrayados a sus nombres o no sé que loquera sin sentido tiene, por ahora este sera el formato, sorry…Sin más, **

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

**marijf22**

**Catalunaa**

**Katia**

**Nukire**

**jesica-haruzuchia**

**Natzuki-KkK**

**k2008sempai**

**Miyandy Taisho**

**Aire2409**

**artemisav**

**Diosa Luna**

**Nicki**

**ooONickiOoo**

**Angliksay**

**Calixto (te amooo)**

**youweon**

**valee_IU**

**sakari_akatsuki**

**Artemisa Ravenclaw**

**sakariakatsuki3**

**También este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Verónica de Puebla y a su maravilloso Club de KakaSaku!**

_**¡Felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños! Espero que la hayas pasado genial y que cumplas muchos más!**_

**Maaya un millón de gracias por todo xD**

**Próximamente subiré a mi perfil nuevos fan arts y dibujitos hermosos que me han mandado! Recuerden pasarse a ver los que ya están! Todo lo que mandan es más que bien recibidooo! Muackk!**

**Bueno hasta aquí… nos veremos en una próxima emisión de 7dates xD! BYEEEEEE**

**Proximanete: SMBS UP!**

**Dejen reviews plis!**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	7. La Feria: I

**Mis 7 citas con Kakashi Hatake**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile no al plagio.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Feria I**

"_**Porque la vida es como una montaña rusa, lo que importa no es llegar al final, sino quién se sienta a tu lado"**_

El agudo grito de Sakura pasó desapercibido entre los cientos de voces indiferentes, coloridas risas y exclamaciones jubilosas que desbordaban la feria.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Kakashi arqueó las cejas, suave y esponjoso algodón de azúcar en mano mientras observaba a su antigua alumna con una mezcla de pena y compasión, que ella aparentemente estaba muy alterada para notar.

—¡Estoy bien!

—¡Pero qué adorable niña rosa!—exclamó una divertida voz proveniente de un personaje junto a Kakashi y fuente del enojo de Sakura —¿Segura que no quieres venir a jugar conmigo y los demás niños? ¡Anda, di que sí!

—¡Que no!—le gritó ofuscada al payaso regordete que le daba la cara con una boba mirada, la misma que la había asustado al salir de atrás de un puesto de dulces, gritándole "¡niña rosa, niña rosa, niña rosa!" —Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mí, te meteré esa ridícula nariz de plástico y mis kunais por los oídos—le amenazó duramente mientras la tela de colores del cuello de su traje se retorcía entre las manos de la "adorable" pelirosa.

El payaso la miraba aterrado y sin decir nada, lentamente moviendo su mano hasta alcanzar la flor que decoraba el bolsillo de su traje y…

—¡Ahhhhhg!

Mientras la joven se sacudía el agua de la cara, el payaso ya había recorrido sus buenas millas aprovechando la distracción, y Kakashi tuvo que sujetar a Sakura antes de que pudiera salir a cometer un homicidio.

—¡Suélteme, Kakashi-sensei!

—Vamos, Sakura, —dijo él —no es para tanto—continuó sujetándola con un brazo sin mucho esfuerzo a pesar de sus pataleos, al mismo tiempo que le pagaba la golosina al dueño del puesto donde se encontraban y le pasaba algunas servilletas a ella para que se secara. Sonrió para sus adentros sin poderse contener ante lo alterada que se había puesto su "adorable niña rosa".

—¿Cómo que no es para tanto?—respondió desviando su ira por momentos hacia el peliplata — ¿No lo vio cómo me saltó de la nada gritando incoherencias con todo ese horrendo maquillaje rozándome las la cara? Y esa espeluznante nariz roja… ¡Por Kami!

Kakashi dibujó una mueca pícara sobre su máscara —No sabía que te daban miedo los payasos —dijo ofreciéndole el algodón de azúcar y dejándola ir finalmente.

Ella le arrancó el dulce de las manos — ¡No me dan!

Kakashi ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Éste simplemente me tomó por sorpresa. Además —agregó mientras probaba un poco del esponjoso dulce —, lo que no me gusta es que acosen tan descaradamente a la gente ¡Son tan desagradables! —masticó con rabia —No sé cómo alguien puede reírse de ellos.

Hatake la miró perspicaz a lo que la tomaba por los hombros para guiarla entre la multitud.

—¡Es en serio!—le gritó, percibiendo su escepticismo incluso sin verle la cara.

—Yo no he dicho nada —se defendió el portador del Sharingan —, sólo que no me pareció correcto que lo amenazarás… hasta se me hizo simpático.

—¡Simpático!—exclamó ella —.No me va a decir que ahora le gustan los payasos — eran entonces los ojos de Sakura los que desbordaban escepticismo.

Kakashi rió —No. Te sorprendería saber que nunca me han parecido graciosos, la verdad.

Entonces Sakura no pudo evitar imaginarse a un pequeño Kakashi sentado con seriedad en la primera fila de un circo. Nunca antes se había imaginado a su sensei de niño y de pronto, mientras caminaban, la curiosidad hizo mella en ella. ¿Cómo habría sido él de pequeño? ¿Tan impasible como ahora? ¿Un malcriado? ¿Engreído quizás? ¿Y sus padres? ¡Oh, sus padres! Realmente tampoco nunca había pensado en ellos. ¿Qué clase de padres serían? ¿Lo sacarían a pasear mucho o poco? ¿Serían estrictos? Han debido serlo si criaron a un prodigio…

Una nueva imagen de un mini Kakashi volvió a penetrar su cerebro, ésta vez con un payaso frente a su inquebrantable ceño fruncido, haciendo todo tipo de maromas sin que lograra sacarle ni una sola sonrisa al pequeño de enmarañado pelo gris.

—…pero no por eso los amenazo con…—el, hasta ahora, monólogo de Hatake se vio interrumpido abruptamente por una inesperada carcajada por parte de su compañera. —¿Sakura?—no hace falta decir que Kakashi la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza frente a sus propios ojos — ¿Fue algo que dije?

Ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de la silueta sombría que los asechaba desde cerca.

OoOOooOoooOoooOO

Matsuri miraba para todos lados sin posibilidad de poder disimular su nerviosismo. Se aferraba al borde de su playera negra tratando de mitigar las ansias que le causaba encontrarse por primera vez con su cita. Se encontraba sentada en la base de cemento de un poste de luz, al lado de un colorido carrusel, cuyas luces empezaban a adquirir vida propia en cada vuelta y a medida que el astro rey se ocultaba. Miró su reloj en un arrebato de preocupación ¿Y si la habían dejado plantada? Claramente, la nota que Temari había encontrado en la puerta establecía que el joven Akihiko se vería con ella en el carrusel de la feria a las 5:30 de la tarde. Si ya eran pasadas las seis ¿Entonces, donde demonios estaba?

Quizás a otras chicas no les importara mucho quedarse plantadas ante alguien que ni siquiera conocían, después de todo, una persona así no podía valer la pena. Pero una parte de Matsuri estaba sinceramente ilusionada con la idea de ser parte de las parejas ganadoras. Ansiaba realmente tener aquellas citas y demostrarse a sí misma que podía pasar un rato agradable con un chico que no fuera su querido y asocial Gaara-kun. Para nadie era un secreto que llevara años enamorada del pelirrojo y no era como que él la tratara mal o ignorara su existencia. Por el contrario, Matsuri era allegada a la familia Sabaku no, pero sus intentos de acercarse a Gaara se veían siempre frustrados por una marea de obligaciones que lo asediaban como Kazekage. Él siempre estaba trabajando o rodeado por sus hermanos y se le hacía difícil sacarle algo de tiempo a solas. Sus encuentros se veían prácticamente limitados al trabajo, lo cual había llevado a la Kunoichi a tomar la decisión de abarrotarse de él, pero si bien su poco ortodoxa estrategia había dado extenuantes pero efectivos resultados -y que se encontrara ejerciendo en Konoha como parte de su escolta daba fe de ello-, también había sacrificado toda esperanza de una activa vida social. Lo cual, durante sus largas y solitarias noches de verano, la habían hecho llegar a la conclusión de que, en efecto, había estado cavando su propia tumba. Pues por un lado, Gaara era muy poco sociable durante esos pocos ratos a solas que de alguna retorcida forma siempre la hacían terminar aún más enamorada de él; y por el otro, ahora ella no tenía tiempo para compartir con alguien que le hiciera olvidarlo, porque ahora era una jodida esclava.

¡Que lío!

Lo peor del caso es que otra parte de ella se sentía asquerosamente adultera ante la idea de salir con alguien que no fuera él. Pero Matsuri apretó los puños de manera entusiasta. No podía seguir el ejemplo de Sakura, tenía que entender que esto lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien y que si él no la tomaba en cuenta como mujer ¡Al diablo con el pelirrojo! Saldría con tantos tipos fueren necesarios, no para darle celos -que ya sabía por propia experiencia e innumerables fiascos, lo inmune que era a ellos- ¡pero para encontrar al que la hiciera olvidarlo, le propusiera matrimonio, formaran una familia y le apoyara en su gran sueño de integrarse como sensei en la Academia Ninja!

Levantó el puño con entusiasmo y varios niños se la quedaron mirando antes de alejarse apurados. Pero claro, en su silenciosa euforia ella no lo notó.

Ok. Quizás estaba exagerando sólo un _poco_.

Pero extrañaba sinceramente salir con alguien por el mero hecho de divertirse. Matsuri pensaba en que algún día lograría cumplir todos esos sueños y más, pero que primero necesitaba imprescindiblemente de una cita. Y aquellos básicos pasos de bebés en su camino hacia la felicidad, estaban siendo frustrados esa noche por la brillante ausencia del joven prospecto.

Dejó caer los hombros estrepitosamente, derrotada.

—¿Matsuri, eres tú?

La aludida se repuso de inmediato, dispuesta a encarar aquella voz que no podía pertenecer a otro más que a…

—¿Es esta tu amiga a la que quería que conociera? —preguntó el hombre con encantadora sonrisa.

—Oh, no. Si fuera Sakura ya te habrías tropezado con su enorme frente.

—Ino—reconoció Matsuri, ciertamente decepcionada. Tan sólo Ino y su _ridículamente_ atractivo acompañante. —¿Cómo la están pasando ustedes dos?

—Olvida eso ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó la rubia sin soltar ni por un segundo el fornido brazo de Hiko, pero evidentemente preocupada por la nativa de Sunagakure.

—He estado peor —respondió a lo que emulaba una sonrisa.

—Vamos, tu cita no puede ser tan mala ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—Estoy segura de que Akihiko debe andar por ahí. El único problema es… —dudó un segundo —que yo no sé dónde.

—Ah, pequeña sabandija —comentó Seijuro —.Estoy seguro que un caramelo te animará. Ino, dulzura, ya regreso —le guiñó el ojo y la dejó suspirando.

—¡Todo un bombón! ¿No te parece? —comentó la rubia riéndose sola tras mirarle el trasero descaradamente y Matsuri no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia —.Lamento mucho que te hayan dejado plantada. Pero no dejes que eso te arruine la noche —la tomó animadamente de las manos, sonriendo atrevidamente —. Acompáñanos al Levitan.

Matsuri asentía a todo lo que decía la rubia casi por inercia, justo hasta la parte donde creyó haber escuchado mal—¿A dónde?

OooOooOOooOOOoooooO

Tenebrosos tentáculos de hierro se entrelazaban y formaban diabólicas vueltas -concebibles sólo bajo la influencia de las retorcidas mentes de Orochimaru, Danzo y Kabuto combinadas con letales estupefacientes- se alzaban imponentes y temibles hasta alcanzar una infame altura de 139 metros.

_¡139 metros!_

139 metros, viles y perversos, perdiéndose entre nubes y la promesa de una vida mejor después de aquella inevitable muerte, que si bien tras los 90 grados de caída libre el infarto no llegase a ser lo suficientemente fulminante, seguramente la inverosímil aceleración de 0 a 200 kilómetros por hora, en 4 segundos, durante los siguientes sádicos 1500 metros de recorrido, probablemente se encargarían de dejar suficientes secuelas permanentes en la actividad psicomotora del cerebro, como para que al final de los dos y medio infernales minutos, uno quisiera, efectivamente, suicidarse.

Al menos así lo veía Sakura.

—¿No quieres subirte al Levitan, o si? Es una de las más grandes.

¡Ah, pero y es que la bestia hasta tenía nombre!

Lo único más increíble que cuestionarse la concepción y/o existencia de la _criatura_ en sí, era admirar la escandalosa cantidad de gente indudablemente trastornada, que hacían fila para dejarse caer en las garras del mismísimo diablo. Pues tras una muerte tan idiota como esa, a ninguna persona debería dejársele tener acceso al cielo ¡Pues precisamente por idiotas!

—N-no es que no quiera, Kakashi-sensei—respondió mientras caminaban, como restándole importancia —, mire es que la fila está muy larga —suspiró, fingiendo decepción —¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la Casa de los Espejos?

—Me parece bien —respondió Kakashi sonriente, siguiéndola de cerca, con las manos en los bolsillos.

En ese momento, una voz familiar resonó entre la multitud de "idiotas" que esperaban ansiosamente un turno para intentar domar a la temible bestia —¡Sakura-san, Kakashi-sensei!

—¡Hola, Lee! —le saludó Sakura animadamente.

—¡Ush, ush! —exclamó el cejas de azotador, alzando su puño ardiente entre flamas invisibles — ¿Ustedes también desean con fervor sentir la ráfaga de adrenalina furiosa quemándole las venas, mientras son sacudidos hasta una nueva dimensión de vigor que les dé, por fin, sentido a su vida?

Sakura no sabía muy bien cómo debía responder a aquello. Menos mal que, adelantándose a su perplejidad, Kakashi supo tomar el asunto en sus manos —Como ninjas que arriesgamos la vida todos los días, creo que preferimos una tranquila visita a la Casa de los Espejos esta vez. Ya habrá tiempo para escapar de la muerte mañana —bromeó.

Pero para Sakura, que había atendido a varios pacientes lesionados por aquellas "máquinas hacedoras de gritos", el comentario no podría haberle resultado menos gracioso.

—¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo puede si quiera comparar el riesgo de una misión, a la experiencia única de sentir el viento en la cara, al volar como un pájaro?—insistió Rock Lee.

Sakura estaba segura de que no podría refutar ese argumento sin parecer odiosa. Se preguntaba, no sin confusión, ¿Qué clase de pájaro anormal era ese que se desplazaba a 200 Km por hora mientras hacía maromas suicidas, con otro fin que no fuese atrapar su almuerzo o evitar convertirse en él? ¡Mucho menos para "divertirse"! Era evidente que Gai-sensei le había distorsionado la percepción de la realidad al chico, a una mayor profundidad de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado.

—Tienes razón, Lee—espetó Kakashi —.No tenemos otra excusa más que la de ser un par de aburridos…

Un momento. Sakura se había quedado fría sobre sus zapatos ¿Qué acababa de decir el peligris?

—Pero aun así la fila está muy larga y _de verdad_ queremos ver esos espejos. Así que si nos disculpas, pasaremos más tarde ¿Te parece? —Kakashi había dado por terminada la conversación, pero como solía ocurrirle con ninjas embutidos en Spandex…

—¡Pero por eso no se preocupe! —…había cantado victoria demasiado pronto —.Llevamos casi toda la tarde aquí apartando lugares para la cita de Ino y…

—¿"_Llevamos"?_ —cuestionó, notando la ausencia de nadie conocido.

—Bueno, sí, Tenten y yo. Quería hacer de nuestra cita algo realmente especial —aclaró— por lo que llegué bien temprano para apartar lugar. Ella llegó hace rato y fue a buscarme algo de comer —el joven sonrió, frotándose la nuca con una mano —Ha sido una espera larga.

Kakashi quiso sugerir la opinión de un profesional con respecto al tópico de ingerir alimentos justo antes de subirse a una atracción así, pero al dirigirse a Sakura, única médico cerca, y notar su mirada ausente, descartó la opción de inmediato. Poco se imaginaba él que su estado de súbita depresión, se debiera a una oleada de subestimación causada por su inocente comentario. Ese en donde la tildaba de aburrida, porque Sakura no podía imaginarse que él hubiera dicho eso para excusarse con Lee, no, claro que no.

Es que una mujer que no se auto-adjudicara ser el centro de todos los problemas de su acompañante durante una cita, no era mujer de respetarse, evidentemente (…).

¿Estaría siendo esta una cita aburrida para Kakashi? ¿La juzgaría como cobarde? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué tenía que hacer una chica para no matar a su cita de aburrimiento? Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que Kakashi jamás escucharía, pero que surcaban la mente de su antigua alumna con la misma fuerza de un huracán.

—¿Sakura?

Oh pero ella no lo escuchaba, Sakura acababa de darse una paliza interna ¡Estaba teniendo una cita Kakashi Hatake! Pocas cosas en este mundo tenían la extraña capacidad de llamar su atención, muchas menos, de sorprenderlo ¿Entonces, qué le hacía pensar a ella, ni por un instante, que gozaría de la habilidad para _entretenerlo? ¡_Quizás debería preguntarle a alguno de los cazadores, portadores del condenado Libro Bingo que encabezaba! Tendría suerte de estar parada junto al Kakashi real y no un bien disimulado Clon de Sombras.

—"_Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente de algo que muy bien que lo entretiene…" —_resonó una voz en su cabeza. Oh si, sus malditas novelas eróticas que casi olvidaba ¡Muchas gracias, Inner Sakura!

La nube gris que parecía alzarse a su alrededor, fue suficiente para reprimir los comentarios de ambos hombres con respecto a aquel nefasto sonrojo que adornaba su avergonzada expresión.

—Aquí traigo tu comida, Lee… —apareció Tenten justo a tiempo, estirándole una bolsa de papel manchada de grasa.

La Gran Bestia Verde Hambrientade Konoha, extrajo una doble hamburguesa con queso, cuya envoltura se propondría a desgarrar en un instante, antes de lanzarse al ataque con furia —¡Ush! Tenten ¿Verdad que no hay ningún problema con que Sakura-san y Kakashi-sensei esperen con nosotros en la fila para subirse al Leviatan?

—No lo creo —declaró ésta notando la presencia de la pareja —, llevamos mucho rato apartando lugares para Ino, así que no veo el problema en que esperen con nosotros— entonces se llevó las manos a las caderas —¿Qué con la espeluznante mirada de Sakura? —preguntó.

—Creo que Sakura-san le teme a las montañas rusas —adivinó Lee por sobre Kakashi y sus vanos intentos de devolverla a la realidad

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! —bramó furiosa de repente.

—Miren, pero si está viva —se burló Tenten, señalándola con el pulgar.

—Sakura ¿Ya no quieres ir a la Casa de los Espejos? —preguntó Kakashi, ahora que por fin tenía su atención y curioso ante el repentino cambio de opinión.

—Yo creo que…no, estoy segura de que podemos gastar el tiempo en algo menos aburrido…

—¿De qué hablas? —pero la pregunta de Kakashi había quedado opacada ante el aullido entusiasta de Lee.

—¡A eso me refería, Sakura-san! ¡Todos juntos surcaremos los cielos y avivaremos nuestro espíritu de la juventud sobre el lomo del indomable Leviatan!

Pero la pelirosa sudó frío, quería pasarla bien con Kakashi pero sin morir en el intento—Un momento ¡Yo nunca dije que…!

—¡Sakura, por fin te encuentro! —un chillido familiar antecedió la entrada de Ino en la escena, acompañada de Matsuri y Seijuro —Hiko, ven. A los muchachos ya los conoces pero a quien realmente quiero presentarte es a Sakura Haruno y a su pareja Kakashi Hatake-sensei.

Sakura enrojeció —Nosotros no somos una… pareja, Ino —pero fue interrumpida por la voz profunda de Seijuro, quien le tomaba de las manos con delicadeza.

Parece ser que estoy destinado a toparme sólo con doctoras hermosas en mis recorridos por el mundo —Sakura no pareció entender nada, excepto que sentía el rostro muy caliente —, mi querida Ino me ha hablado mucho de tus talentos en el campo médico. Seijuro Hiko a tus órdenes —se presentó con un encanto impecable.

—Sakura Haruno. Mucho gusto —fue lo que alcanzó a decir sin parecer idiota.

—Ahora me gustaría saber ¿A quien debo la mirada de felicidad de esta adorable jovencita? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al peligris de inmediato, avergonzando a Sakura todavía más.

—Kakashi Hatake —contestó, correspondiendo un firme apretón de manos. _—"Creo"—_

Un placer conocer al famoso Ninja Copia —dijo.

—Un momento ¿En serio habías oído hablar de Kakashi-sempai? Creí que venías de una tierra muy muy lejana —comentó Matsuri, al igual que todos los demás, un poco confundida.

—Las leyendas de un misterioso ninja enmascarado que inexplicablemente logra copiar a la perfección cada movimiento de su contendor, sobrepasan por mucho las fronteras de este país. Sobretodo en los bajos mundos.

Kakashi se llevó una mano al mentón —Ahora que lo menciona, Hiko Seijuro, su nombre también me suena muy conocido —parecía que el peligris se estaba esforzando seriamente por recordar de dónde se le hacía tan familiar.

—¿En serio? —Hiko parecía muy divertido ante toda la situación. Los jóvenes no podían quitar los ojos expectantes y vivaces del Ninja Copia, todos completamente fascinados ante una potencial declaración de que Hiko fuese en realidad otra leyenda viva del mundo de las batallas sangrientas o algo que explicase de una vez por todas que su sobrehumana masa muscular tenía un propósito más serio que el de servir como colirio para los ojos.

Kakashi alzó una ceja de pronto —Ya recordé —dijo, mirándolo de una manera bastante perturbadora —.El villano principal en la serie de "Icha-Icha" de Jiraya-sama, se llamaba Hiko Seijuro.

Cabe destacar que mientras Tenten se tapaba la cara del bochorno, Lee lamentaba las papas fritas derramadas que Matsuri había intentado inútilmente salvar.

—Ay, Kakashi-sensei, usted y sus cosas — Ino sonrió forzosamente a lo que abanicaba su mano, como si quisiera demostrar que aquello se le había hecho realmente gracioso. No obtuvo más que una fría mirada de parte de Sakura.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que eso es una coincidencia —respondió Seijuro sonriente —Entonces ¿Vamos a subirnos a esta cosa o que? —comentó al notar que ya el próximo vagón estaba siendo desocupado.

Ino, Matsuri, Lee y Tenten parecían muy emocionados y lo gritaron de inmediato a medida que avanzaban, mientras que Sakura… —De hecho, yo más bien tenía pensado…

—Nada de "pensado", harán lo que tengan que hacer después de que nos bajemos ¿Verdad, Kakashi-sensei? —exclamó Ino, tomando a su amiga por el brazo para evitar que escapara, obviamente.

—Yo haré lo que Sakura quiera hacer.

—Ya ves, Sakura ¡Eres una aguafiestas! No te voy a dejar que obligues al pobre Kakashi-sensei a subirse en esos bobos juegos infantiles sólo porque eres una irremediable cobarde.

—¡Ino, eso no es verdad! Lo que pasa es que… — se sentía acorralada, Kakashi y Matsuri estaban detrás, Lee y Tenten adelante, Seijuro e Ino a sus costados, todos arreándola hasta plataforma como si fuera un bovino directo al matadero. Repentinamente, se sentía transportada a su más remota infancia, específicamente a los pasillos de la Academia cuando tenían que empujarla en la fila para recibir una dolorosa vacuna. Casi podía escuchar a sus compañeros, burlándose de sus sudorosas manos

¿Cómo se había metido en esto?

—Tranquila, Sakura. Mira, montarse en una montaña rusa es como cuando tu papá te columpiaba en sus brazos de niña, sólo que a mayor escala. Si te gustaba, gritarás de emoción. —era evidente que Matsuri tenía buenas intenciones, sin embargo:

—¿Y si no me gustaba? —preguntó Sakura en un hilo de voz.

La nativa de Sunagakure se quedó de piedra —…Pues… —pensó un momento— lo peor que puede pasar es que vomites sobre alguien —rápidamente decidió liberarse de aquella embarazosa situación, poniéndose al frente junto a Tenten.

—¡Venga, los siguientes! —gritó el encargado de la gran panza y prominentes bigotes. La semejanza con la temible enfermera haciéndose asombrosa ante los ojos de Sakura, así como la sensación de nitrógeno líquido resbalando por su columna al escuchar la misma frase que la aterrorizaba de niña. Exactamente así comenzaban todas sus pesadillas.

—La de tinto, apura el paso —volvió a gritar.

¡Oh no, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para ella! Así que los pies de Sakura parecieron cobrar vida propia, negándose a avanzar un paso más y casi haciendo a Ino tropezar —¡Vamos, Sakura, deja de forcejear, pareces una condenada niña! —dijo, empezando a arrastrarla.

—¡Qué bien, nos tocó el primer carro, Tenten! —lloriqueó Lee con alegría, poniendo el pie en el vagón listo para reclamar su recompensa por la olímpica espera, sólo para ser empujado hacia atrás por el mismo encargado —¡¿Qué pasa?!

—Lo siento, cejotas, pero ya te vi comiéndote una hamburguesa y no tengo ganas de limpiar vómito humano… o cualquier otro ¿Entendiste? Regresa más tarde, después que hayas hecho la digestión. ¡Siguiente! —vociferó, señalando a Sakura.

—¡Qué! —exclamaron la pelirosa y el cejotas al mismo tiempo, completamente horrorizados.

—Yo no tengo problema, honorable señor —empezó Lee con desesperación, aferrándose a los pies del sujeto —, la vomitaré aquí mismo, antes de subir ¡Esto sólo tomará un segundo, lo ju…!

—¡NO! —exclamaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué no escuchaste, rarito? ¡Dije que no quería nada de vómitos!

—¡Pero esto es muy injusto! Hemos estado esperando toda la tarde —bramó Tenten, intentado por todos los medios de razonar con el viejo, quien parecía inexorable ante su decisión. De todo el argumento aprendiendo sólo una lección. _**Nunca. Contradigas. A un encargado de feria.**_

Kakashi empezaba a preocuparse por el estado mental de su alumna —¡Quédate quieta, Sakura! —escuchaba a Ino gritarle mientras la arrastraba cada vez con mayor dificultad.

—Ino ¿No será mejor dejarla tranquila? no parece tener muchas ganas de subir —insistió él.

—Tonterías…Kakashi…sensei —gruñó por lo que le estaba costando meterla al vagón ¡El primer vagón nada menos! —Se muere por subir… ¡YA ESTUVO BUENO, SAKURA! ¿VAS A DEJAR QUE KAKASHI PIENSE QUE ERES UNA COBARDE O QUÉ? —le gritó una vez hubo logrado sentarla y abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

Kakashi supo que lo mejor era ahorrarse los comentarios.

—Ustedes vayan, yo esperaré aquí con Lee —dijo Tenten mientras literalmente ejercía como apoyo físico y moral para el devastado maestro del Taijutsu.

Ino se volvió a Sakura —No tienes nada de que preocuparte — le dijo mientras Kakashi tomaba asiento a su lado —Kakashi-sensei estará todo el tiempo contigo y te abrazará muy fuerte ¿Verdad que si?

—La verdad, Ino, estoy un poco preocupado de que…

—¡VERDAD QUE SI!

—Ciertamente —corrigió de inmediato.

—¡Diviértanse! —les sonrío tras aquella encantadora orden, borrando cualquier rastró de maldad en su rostro a lo que corría para ocupar su puesto junto a Seijuro y de pasó saludar a ¡Quién sabe!

Kakashi suspiró mientras el encargado pasaba sobre sus cabezas la barra de seguridad y comprobaba que hubiese quedado bien cerrada. Sakura parecía una niñita castigada, pero al menos ya estaba tranquila, o por lo menos fue lo que a él le pareció.

Nadie prestaba atención a la silueta sombría que se adentraba en el cuarto de control, por cierto.

Entonces el juego empezó a moverse y junto a éste, el funesto traqueteo que, rieles incluidos, parecían atravesar dolorosamente el cuerpo de Sakura, justo por el esternón. —Ay Dios… —exclamó con el corazón en la boca, casi sin aire al percatarse del absurdo ángulo, casi perfectamente vertical, por el que lentamente estaban subiendo.

Maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cuándo había empezado su aberración por los dichosos aparatos? No lo sabía, la sensación de caída al vacío siempre le había parecido simplemente insoportable así que ¿Para qué arriesgarse? _"La mejor parte es la ansiedad mientras haces la fila_" decían unos _"definitivamente prefiero la primera caída"_, refutaban otros, pero así no funcionaba con ella. Lo había intentado, sí que lo había intentado, pero arrepentido en el último momento. Sakura estaba convencida de que no podría disfrutar de esos juegos, ni antes, ni durante, ni después ¡Ni nunca! Claro, ahí estaban, personas como Ino y como Lee… que la adrenalina y no sé qué… pero eso no pasaba con ella, su sensación se acercaba a ataques de pánico o de histeria ¿Eso la convertía en una anormal? ¡Porque a todos los que conocía parecían fascinarles pagar por que los mataran del susto! Abatida, concluyó que cada ser humano tenía ciertos niveles de tolerancia para aquel tipo de cosas, y que el suyo era simplemente tan bajo que llegaba a ser ridículo. Ya estaba ahí sentada y no había vuelta atrás, así que mejor empezaba a componerse y aceptar que había una primera vez para todo. Realmente no quería quedar como una cobarde frente a Kakashi y si tenía que sacrificarse un poco para que su cita fuera lo menos aburrida posible ¡Bien!

Un momento ¿Acaso esa diminuta hormiga verde era Lee? ¡Por Kami, y todavía seguían subiendo!

Kakashi, por su parte, no entendía a la gente de atrás que se reían y gritaban como si estuvieran borrachos. Decidió hacer lo que hacía mejor e ignorarlos, relajarse en su asiento y admirar el hermoso paisaje que se alzaba a su alrededor, o mejor dicho, que relucía a sus pies. La feria se había reducido a un montón de toldos y lucecitas diminutas que se revolvían con furor. Además, los últimos rayos de sol que emanaban desde el ocaso, manchando las nubes de un suave color rosado, le hizo preguntarse si Sakura estaría disfrutando de aquella espléndida vista tanto como él.

—Kami, Sakura ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? —mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que la Kunoichi estaba aferrada a la barra de seguridad y los extremos del carro como si fuera un gato al que intentaban empujar al agua. No sólo estaba pálida como una hoja de papel, sino que con sus ojos bien abiertos, parecía negarse a mirar otra cosa que no fuera el cielo. —No sabía que le tenías tanto miedo a las alturas.

—No le tengo —respondió, sin mirarlo.

—Estás hiperventilando.

—Estoy bien—le cortó de inmediato —.Nunca mejor.

—Sakura —insistió él, ahora preocupado —, si te asustaba tanto ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡Te digo que no estoy asustada! —y por supuesto, su cara y su cuerpo demostraban todo lo contrario —Nos estamos divirtiendo ¿O no? ¡Esto es muy divertido! ¿Es que caso usted no se divierte? —su mayor preocupación en ese momento era que él no escuchara los latidos desbocados de su corazón, quizás por eso no puso mayor esfuerzo en evitar sonar tan ¿Cómo había dicho Tenten? Ah sí, _espeluznante._

Kakashi se acercó a ella con cautela —Trata de relajarte, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente —la aconsejó, tratando inútilmente que se soltara del barandal.

—Eso no funcionará —respondió, con sus nudillos cada vez más blancos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi insaciable curiosidad me hará abrirlos en el momento menos oportuno y terminaré vomitando sobre usted —miró a su alrededor y cuando notó que casi habían alcanzado la máxima altura y que ahora eran los _árboles,_ y no Lee, los que parecían hormigas, la frente de Sakura pareció tornarse azul. —.Eso es todo, me largo de aquí.

Por un pelo de rana calva, Kakashi había logrado detenerla antes de que usara su fuerza monstruosa para arrancar la barra y escaparse... ¡al vacío porque no había para donde escapar! La tomó fuertemente de las manos y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Nadie va a vomitar, Sakura. Te diré lo que haremos, si te sientes mal, aprieta mi mano y cierra los ojos, yo te avisaré cuando sea seguro abrirlos ¿Está bien?

Pero antes de poder decir nada, el traqueteo se detuvo y Sakura se hizo la misma pregunta que se hacían todos aquellos idiotas, durante los mismos tres segundos de silencio cuando se encontraban al borde de aquel empinado precipicio abriéndose en caída libre justo frente a sus narices, cara a cara con las mismísimas puertas del infierno.

—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ, KAKASHI-SEN….. AHHHHHHHHHH! —chilló dolorosamente, a lo que se aferraba de él como si se tratase de un maldito salvavidas, mientras encaraba aquella segura y horrible muerte.

Pero mientras caían, Kakashi ya no prestaba atención ni a los gritos de la gente, ni a los posibles daños a su oído, o la falta de circulación de su brazo derecho y mucho menos al paisaje borroso que se desvanecía su alrededor. Su mente ni siquiera registraba los rugidos artificiales de la bestia, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de descifrar exactamente qué porcentaje de aquella extraña sensación en su estómago y los galopantes latidos de su corazón, estaban siendo ocasionados por la energía cinética mientras daban las intrépidas vueltas, y qué porcentaje venía directamente del contacto con Sakura.

Su súbita cercanía y calor, le habían producido algo así como un cortocircuito. Y es que, acaso… ¿Acaso ese inocente contacto le parecía _agradable_?

OooOooOOooOOOoooooO

En algún lugar entre los puestos de perros calientes, Shizune se ocultaba ofuscada. Aparentemente, mantener una cita a flote era un trabajo mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Se valió del revés de su mano para secarse el sudor de la frente, pensando que, en efecto, Tsunade-hime no se lo ponía sencillo.

¡Así que todo aquel rumor acerca de que la mismísima Hokage había asignado a un ninja para sabotear las citas de Kakashi y Sakura, era totalmente cierto!

Se trataba de un ninja bien encubierto que se valía de transformaciones para llevar a cabo sus estrategias, por lo que no estaba segura de quién era pero, como buena Jonin, ya había identificado su forma de actuar y moverse. Tanto así, que había dejado de contar los intentos anónimos de la Godaime por arruinar el día, por allá entre el tercero o cuarto cuando el susodicho y misterioso emisario, atentó contra la melena rosa, tratando de hacerlo parecer como si Kakashi se hubiera tropezado y pegado un algodón de azúcar de lleno en la cabeza. Menos mal que todavía recordaba cómo hacer un Henge no Jutsu lo suficientemente decente como para que Kakashi no lo percibiera, cuando se transformó en payaso para prevenir aquel "accidente".

Hoy Shizune corroboraba una hipótesis de vida: ¡Nunca subestimes el poder del radio pasillo! (sobretodo si se trata del pasillo de la Torre del Hokage).

Ciertamente, el chisme era un arma de doble filo con la cual la misma Shizune se había cortado más de una vez, por supuesto, siempre con desastrosas consecuencias—que empezaran a dudar de su equilibrio mental, era sólo una de ellas—. Pero a pesar de repudiarlo, hoy estaba infinitamente agradecida por esos susurros que se traspapelaban de boca en boca durante las horas laborables. Después de todo, un ninja debía mantener la mente abierta a la mayor gama de opciones y recursos disponibles para completar una misión y ciertamente, las malas lenguas eran una rica fuente de información que no debía subestimarse. A veces hasta de invaluable valor, ya que el precio de hoy habría sido nada menos que perder su apuesta.

—A menos que a Sakura no le hubiese importado raparse el pelo —pensó con una sonrisa.

Porque si estaba ahí, tomándose un descanso en ese tarantín de perros calientes, era porque se había gastado el chakra deshaciendo las diabluras del enviado de su maestra, al mismo tiempo que se ocultaba de él y de la pareja. A pesar de eso, Shizune se convencía de que no estaba haciendo trampas. ¿Que hubiera mantenido un ojo sobre la pareja a pesar de no andar sobre aviso? ¡Ni que fuera un crimen! ¿Que no descartaba la opción de darles un "empujoncito" si se le daba la oportunidad? ¡Claro, si es que había tanto en juego! ¿Que si estaba un poco loca? Ok, ok, quizás los rumores no fueran tan descabellados, pero ella haciendo trampas no, eso jamás. Lejos de ser una vulgar tramposa, sus actuaciones tras bambalinas le estaban dando a la apuesta el trasfondo más limpio que pudiera llegar a tener.

…

De acuerdo, por lo menos un trasfondo mucho más limpio que con Tsunade merodeando sin supervisión.

¿Por qué?

¡Porque qué descaro el de Tsunade de salir con esto, tras prohibirle acercarse a la pareja luego de que se enterara —como toda la aldea— de aquel episodio donde había evitado su disolución gritándole a Sakura que terminaría casada con un gordo sin pelo en la cabeza, por cierto, supuestamente para que el juego fuera totalmente "limpio"!

¡Ja! Totalmente _limpio_ iba a quedar su armario secreto después de que ella ganara la apuesta.

Bueno, hablando en serio, que la Princesa de las Babosas enviara a un ninja con la única misión de hacerles perder el concurso, no era nada difícil de prever.

Suspiró ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar la Hokage para alcanzar su objetivo? Estas reflexiones, lejos de desmotivarla, la hacían permanecer en total alerta. Incluso al estar sudando más que aquellas salchichas que hervían sobre su cabeza, estaba decidida a poner todo su empeño para no ser detectada. Ya de por sí había dado demasiado de qué hablar con la última escena que había hecho hace dos días cuando Sakura había querido descalificarse. Pero lo peor sería lidiar con la ira de Tsunade si la descubría _in fraganti _, otra vez_, _ya que, por un lado, la posibilidad de que su maestra se molestara demasiado y cancelara la apuesta era algo que simplemente no se podía permitir **ni muerta**; y por el otro ¡Que crueldad intentar arruinarles la vida a esas pobres almas inocentes!

Además, le satisfacía imaginarse a su maestra delirante de rabia cuando se enterara de que, casualmente_,_ todos sus intentos por hundir a la pareja habían sido echados por tierra, por obra y gracia de alguna fuerza divina, sin dudas —Shizune sonrió— Sólo un pequeño placer perverso como recompensa por tanto trabajo de caridad ¡Vale, que habíamos reconocido que estaba un poco loca!

De vuelta a la realidad, el cocinero casi se muere de un infarto al agacharse para buscar dos paquetes de pan y encontrarse en su lugar con aquella persona envuelta en ropa negra, escondida en su despensa.

Shizune lo miró con una sonrisa, deduciendo rápidamente que su descanso había terminado—¿Me hace uno para llevar?

Fin Cap 7

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**¡3 HURRAS POR TODOS LOS QUE SIEMPRE SUPIMOS QUE TOBI ERA OBITO!**

**HIP HIP ¡HURRA!**

**HIP HIP ¡HURRA!**

**HIP HIP ¡HURRA!**

**Ya sé, ya sé lo que me van a decir así que no me lo digan… o mejor, sí mejor díganmelo así me torturan un rato con sus comentarios por todo el tiempo que los hice sufrir xD ¡Hola, pequeños pervertidos! Que bueno volver a saludarlos a través de sus pantallas! Como bien han notado, no estoy muerta y ando inspirada (así que aprovéchenme o.o) tanto, que si hubiera escrito todas mis ideas para La Feria en un solo cap, tendríamos un pequeño mostrito de 40 págs, así que mejor lo dividimos en 3 ¿Les parece? Así no se les hace tan largo… =)**

**¿Quién no ha sentido que se le parte el pecho con ese track track track, cuando van subiendo? A la ultima que me subí fue precisamente "El Kraken" nótese la ironía _ (Orlando, FL, Sea World, se las recomiendo ufffffff) solo que a diferencia de Sakura, yo disfrute como loca xD aunque si grité ¿Qué rayos hago aquí! Cuando vi los arbolitos por allaaaaaaaaaa… pero en definitiva ojalá todas las montañas rusas exigieran un Kakashi como acompañante para abrazar *_***

**Bueno, bueno, ahora si... ****ANUNCIOS:**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, el fic ahora tiene una portada (smbs también) pero es tentativa (porque no me gusta mucho la cara de seria de Sakura) así que me gustaría su opinión. Trataré de tener otra versión lista para el prox cap y así me van diciendo qué tal.**

**Otro anuncio! Resulta que recién me abrí una cuenta en twitter ._. y ¿Adivinen cómo es? arroba)Kenka1804 sorpresa! jijiji No la uso mucho porque obviamente tengo como 0 seguidores xD pero sería agradable verlos por ahí.**

**Anuncio No.3 : De ahora en adelante el nombre será Hiko y no Hito porque decidí hacer un ligero, ligerín crossover, muajaja ya verán lo que tengo preparado.**

**ÚLTIMO ANUNCIO: Como esta parte de La Feria me entusiasmó y se vienen las partes II y III, hagamos un juego chicos y chicas por igual, quiero que me cuenten una experiencia MUY MALA o una MUY BUENA que hayan tenido en una cita y, como premio para este mini-concurso escogeré la Peor y la Mejor experiencia para adaptarla más adelante con alguna de nuestras parejitas jijiji**

**¿Cómo hacerlo? ****Lógicamente, a través de sus reviews (aunque ahora con esto del twitter podemos aprovechar para estrenar esa cuenta =D **

_**¿Reglas? **_**Debe ser una experiencia propia y real, nada de lo leí en una revista o lo soñé anoche u_u (ya sé que yo nunca lo sabré pero ¡Sean honestos mis niños!)**

_**¿Fecha límite?**_** Hasta la parte III de este capitulo, es decir, el cap 9 será el último donde podrán dejar sus Experiencias a modo de review.**

**Con respecto al asunto de los "cambios" que experimentaron algunos de los personajes en el capítulo anterior… no sé ni para qué explicarlo si **_**Artemisa Ravenclaw**_**lo hizo mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido, en uno de sus reviews ._. ¡Hola Artemisa! Carita feliz para ti!**

**Hablado de eso, Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, después de todo sólo esas palabras de apoyo es lo que recibimos los escritores a cambio de tanto –pero grato- esfuerzo. ¡Vivan todos los autores de FanFiction! 3**

**Creo que esto es todo por ahora. No, no me he olvidado de SMBS, de hecho si se fijan (nadie nunca se fija, malucos T_T) he estado subiendo más ediciones de esos capítulos, ya voy por el 23 (nadie tampoco opina de esas ediciones, doble-malucos! TT_TT) pero creo que los primeros merecen una reedición **_**otra vez!**_** Antes de seguir al final. UFFF**

_**¡Pequena sabandija, siempre supe que Madara te habia salvado!**_

**Att: Kenka1804**


	8. La Feria: II

**Mis 7 citas con Kakashi Hatake**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile no al plagio.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La Feria II**

_**Nunca digas nunca a los clichés. Por algo son clichés…**_

* * *

_**Bonus: Where is Waldo? / Dónde está Waldo?**_

* * *

La puerta de madera rechinó tenebrosamente, pegándole en los oídos, como si cada astilla se moviera por primera vez en años y la madera chillara de dolor. Inmediatamente, pasos secos hicieron eco por el lóbrego pasillo a medida que una triste neblina azul, iluminada por un relámpago que estremeció las ventanas, embargaba su caminar. No había nadie en la habitación y sin embargo, cada poro de su piel estaba en alerta total. Se sacudió un escalofrío al escuchar un aullido lejano y decidió seguir avanzando con la frente en alto, pues estaba segura de que su valor se esfumaría de mirar atrás.

¿Cuándo? ¡Oh, Kami! ¿Cuándo se hubiera imaginado ella que terminaría metida en aquella situación? Definitivamente si le hubiesen advertido con cinco días de anticipación, jamás habría aceptado ir por propia voluntad hasta lo que ahora entendía, era su perdición.

Se esforzaba por caminar lo más erguida posible al pasar frente a unas extrañas antorchas verdes que comenzaban a encenderse desde el final del pasillo. Trataba de normalizar su respiración, de no parecer nerviosa pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que finalmente se desmoronara ¿Realmente podría lidiar con aquel calvario seis veces más?

La puerta por la que había entrado se cerró de un golpe a sus espaldas, haciéndola chillar de no haber sido por el terror que la dejó paralizada. Respiró profundamente y decidió ignorar la sombra que había visto moverse, advirtiéndole de la cercanía del dueño a sus espaldas, gracias a una luna cómplice que despuntaba su luz a duras penas, tras una nube. Pasó saliva al darse cuenta de que había llegado a un pasillo sin salida.

Un nuevo escalofrío le caló hasta la última vertebra de su columna, como si se tratara de un cubo de hielo deslizándosele por dentro de la camiseta. Escuchaba unos pasos que se arrastraban tras sí, cada vez más cercanos. Ella ya sabía a quien pertenecían, pero cerró los ojos esperando que aquel presentimiento no fuera más que un producto de su activa imaginación. Desafortunadamente, una fría mano posándose en su hombro le recordó que sus instintos ninja nunca le fallaban.

—¡Naruto-kun, no hagas eso! —le regañó, volteándose a verlo. Ahí estaba, la fuente de todas sus preocupaciones ¡Pero claro que Naruto nunca intentaría aprovecharse de la situación! Si el pobre estaba muerto de miedo. A estas alturas debería darle vergüenza pensar que él fuera _esa_ clase de chicos.

Habían sido acorralados por demonios, asechados por fantasmas y hasta escapado de las fauces de una extraña bestia de cuarenta ojos y ella todavía no se explicaba cómo Naruto se había animado a entrar allí, pero no por eso Hinata dejaba de ponerse nerviosa con su presencia, mucho menos estando solos en aquel lugar tan oscuro.

—P-p-perdóname, Hinata-chan, pero es que ya no hay para dónde caminar ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó, tan tembloroso como una gelatina de naranja.

—No te preocupes, debe haber un pasadizo por aquí— anunció la Hyuga, toqueteando la pared a su izquierda —, no es tan fácil de ver por la poca luz, pero sé que está aquí —y claro que lo sabía, no importaba qué clase de nuevos espantos trajeran, era siempre la misma estructura y ella había recorrido la Casa del Horror cientos de veces con su hermanita menor, que siendo sinceros, nunca le había terminado de ver el chiste a ir voluntariamente para que lo asustaran a uno.

—Que suerte que conozcas tan bien este lugar —comentó el rubio torciendo una sonrisa y tamborileando los dedos con impaciencia —¡Qué fue eso! —exclamó al escuchar una siniestra carcajada, haciendo a la chica sonrojar violentamente porque de inmediato Naruto se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza.

—Naruto-kun… no es nada… puedes soltarme…— tartamudeó, esforzándose por no desmayarse.

—¡Ni de chiste! Ya me sé de memoria lo que le pasa a esa gente tonta de las películas cuando los separan de sus amigos —espetó, todavía más asustado que antes— ¡Si caemos en una trampa, caeremos juntos, dattebayo!

—No hay ese tipo de trampas en este…

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —por supuesto que no le había dado tiempo de terminar la oración, pues de la nada había aparecido un espectro negro con un rostro blanco fúnebre, que de paso, parecía haber sido derretido como una vela, dándole al Jinchūriki el susto de su vida.

Hinata intentaba inútilmente recordarle que se trataba de un hombre disfrazado y no un fantasma de verdad, que todo era parte del juego. Pero entre las palabras de ella, los alaridos de la nueva _criatura_ y sus propios gritos, lo único que entendía Naruto era que debía correr por su vida.

A Hinata le pareció exagerada, sin embargo, la insistencia de aquel personaje por torturar al rubio, al punto de perseguirlo con su oz por toda la habitación. Le molestó tanto de hecho, que en un arrebato de indignación se paró frente a él y lo hizo tropezar de un certero tirón a su sombría túnica—¿No crees que ya lo asustaste suficiente? —bramó.

El tipo se quejó desde el suelo y Naruto finalmente dejó de gritar —Oye, sólo hago mi trabajo —escuchó su voz amortiguada por la máscara. —No es mi culpa que éste sea un marica.

—¿Sí? Pues ¿Por qué no vas a asustar al resto de los participantes? En todas las veces que he venido, nunca había visto a un trabajador persiguiendo a nadie —le regañó, con las manos firmemente aferradas a la cadera —¡Debería darles vergüenza! Si hubiera sido un pobre niño lo habrías traumado—agregó, caminando hasta el sorprendido rubio y tomándolo de la mano —.Vamos, Naruto, salgamos de aquí.

¡Vaya! Después de todo parecía que la Hyuga sí se podía enojar si sabías qué botones apretar.

—¡Hinata-chan, eso ha sido asombroso! —chilló el rubio dejándose guiar —.Eres mucho más valiente de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado ¡Me salvaste! Y qué vergüenza, pues se supone que soy yo quien debo protegerte.

¿Él, protegiéndola? —Yo…este, Naruto-kun, no fue nada… de verdad —repentinamente, Hinata era tímida y escuálida otra vez.

— Nada de eso, cuando salgamos de aquí te ganaré un gran premio ¡El peluche más grande del parque, lo prometo! —la pelinegra no cabía en su bochorno e intentó que Naruto desistiera de recompensarla pero fue en vano, ya sabía lo que sucedía cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al portador del Kyubi. —¡No olvidaré nunca tu gran valor!

Por su parte, al desaparecer la pareja por el pasillo, el espectro, quien aún estaba en el suelo, se arrancó la máscara y la tiró al suelo con rabia —¡Maldición, lo eché a perder!

OoooooooooOOoooooOooooooO

—¡Tierra! —gritó Matsuri, lanzándose de rodillas tan pronto bajar del Leviatan. Ahora era cuando los tripulantes de aquel viaje parecían verdaderos borrachos, aparentemente sin poder permanecer en pie por sí solos. Como Sakura, que se movía un paso a la vez, firmemente sostenida por el Jonin.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Tres vueltas seguidas! ¿Es que nos querían matar o qué? — bramó Ino.

—¡Es la última vez que me subo a una montaña rusa! —juró Matsuri, siendo ayudada por Lee.

—Ustedes están bien, dejen de quejarse. En especial tú Ino, que lo único que hacías era abrazar a Hiko —les regañó Tenten, quien había tenido que salir corriendo, por cierto, a buscar al encargado luego de que notara que no había nadie en el cuarto de maquinas, su sorpresa fue encontrar que se había quedado encerrado en un depósito. Por suerte, y por extraño que parezca, el Leviatan se había detenido solo, antes de que regresara con el técnico —.La que preocupa aquí es Sakura —afirmó.

Ah y todos voltearon a verla. Estaba tan pálida, que hasta su pelo parecía haber perdido coloración. Kakashi la sostenía sumamente preocupado, intentando en lo posible que no se les atravesara ninguna de las personas que estaban corriendo a su alrededor, buscando un cesto de basura para vomitar.

Ella no había dicho ni una palabra desde el segundo tirabuzón de la última vuelta, así que no era de sorprender que Kakashi estuviese preocupado.

—¿Vomitó ya? —preguntó Hiko, a lo que el peligris negó.

Ella intentó sostenerse sola y rechazar la ayuda de su acompañante, pero mientras no parara de temblar Kakashi se rehusaba rotundamente a soltarla.

—¿Quieres vomitar? Te sentirás mejor si lo haces —comentó Lee, pero ella lo descartó con un movimiento de su mano. ¿Por qué todos tenían que hablar de vómito?

Ino no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal —¡Ay, Sakura, lo siento mucho!

—Esa…—comenzó a decir, casi en un susurro al que todos le prestaban la mayor atención —fue la experiencia más…

—Respira —le ordenó Kakashi, palpando su debilidad.

Pero ella continuó:—Fue la experiencia más… ¡INCREÍBLE DE TODA MI VIDA!

Increíble más bien era la expresión de los presentes. Aparentemente, como había dicho Lee, después de la segunda vuelta, Sakura había entendido de todo lo que se había perdido en esos años de fobia a las montañas rusas. ¡La adrenalina, las vueltas! Nunca se había sentido más viva.

—¡Uy, frentona, te voy a matar!

Kakashi miraba la escena divertido, pero sobre todo, aliviado. Ella aun temblaba pero una sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro. — ¿Eso quiere decir que nos subimos otra vez?

—¡NO! —profirieron ambas Kunoichi y todos se echaron a reír.

—Mejor vamos por algo de beber —sugirió Tenten.

Mientras retomaban su caminar, Kakashi se quedó hasta atrás para corroborar que Sakura realmente estuviera bien. —¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto al juego? —preguntó, manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura le sonrió —Mi actitud—y quiso explicar al notar la mueca de interés del Jonin, pero justo en ese momento un hombre mayor los interceptó a ambos, alejándolos casi de inmediato del grupo, quienes no parecían notar su ausencia.

—¿Podemos ayudarlo? —preguntó Kakashi.

—¿El Gran Ninja Copia de Konoha, no es verdad? —indagó con una gran sonrisa —¡Usted es un héroe para mi hijo! Déjeme regalarles, a usted y a su adorable compañera, una vuelta gratis en las sillas voladoras —señaló el luminoso aparato a su lado.

Sakura lo miró y rió por lo bajo al notar que su sensei parecía un poco apenado. —No, gracias. Estamos bien.

—Por favor, me mataría si supiera que no insistí lo suficiente. Será una gran historia para contarle esta noche —dijo, dirigiéndose a la pequeña plataforma de operaciones para hacer descender las coloridas sillas mientras, lo saludaba con la mano.

—"El Gran Ninja Copia de Konoha" no estará pensando en rechazar un regalo de parte de sus fans ¿O si? —bromeó Sakura, sintiendo las manos de su sensei posándose sobre sus hombros mientras la guiaba suavemente hacia la atracción.

—Cállate y sube —le dijo, por cómo se escuchó, sin dejar de sonreír mientras saludaba de vuelta al encargado.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Shizune escondida, siempre vigilante. Dio una mordida a su salchicha y la masticó suavemente. Kakashi y Sakura esperaban pacientemente a que accionaran el juego, mientras charlaban.

No había moros en la costa.

Entonces, Shizune miró a su alrededor en busca de posibles amenazas. Divisó a Naruto caminando junto a Hinata; una señora limpiándole la rodilla lastimada a una niña que lloraba; un tipo con capucha ofreciéndole dinero a un niño; un castaño con mirada de idiota, de lentes, suéter y gorro a rayas blancas y rojas brillantes que no se podía explicar de dónde se le hacía familiar tan extraño personaje; una pareja con sus hijos comiendo helados…

Un momento.

Volvió su mirada al tipo de capucha que le ofrecía dinero al niño mientras señalaba algún punto entre las sillas voladoras. ¡Ese era, ese era su saboteador!

Mientras el niño corría y sonreía maliciosamente, Shizune se dio a la tarea de perseguir cuidadosamente a su objetivo. Como iba de espaldas y tenía puesta esa capucha, no podía distinguir de quién se trataba, pero confiaba en que tan pronto se adentrara en esa Casa de Espejos…

—¡Aja! —exclamó para sus adentros, sólo para encontrarse luego con su reflejo. Indagó un poco más dentro del lugar pero no tuvo éxito. Salió apurada y alcanzó a verlo corriendo antes de perderse entre una multitud. Se dispuso a correr detrás de él pero fue detenida al instante por un grito familiar.

Se giró y en efecto, Sakura gritaba desde el, ahora totalmente funcional, juego de las sillas voladoras. Y es que mientras su silla surcaba los aires con elegancia entre brillantes luces de colores, el mismo niño de hace un momento la pateaba con firmeza haciendo que se balanceara peligrosamente —¡No hagas eso! —le gritaba Sakura en respuesta, esforzándose para no chocar contra su sensei o cualquier otra persona, pero pareciera que le estaba diciendo todo lo contrario pues el niño se reía y la pateaba más.

¿Es que Shizune no podía dejarlos solos ni por un minuto?

Pero decidió mantener la calma, pues simplemente el encargado del juego lo pararía tan pronto se diera cuenta de… ¿Y dónde diablos estaba el encargado del juego? ¡Ay no, otra vez se lo habían llevado! Y en su lugar estaba… ¿No era ese el tipo de capucha que recién había estado persiguiendo? Corrió hacia la plataforma preguntándose si es que eran dos en lugar de uno. Él se bajó, dispuesto a perderse nuevamente entre la gente y ella no dudó en volver a perseguirlo.

—¡Cuidado Kakashi! —pero primero...

Seguro, la Montaña Rusa era un juego espeluznante, pero estar colgado dando vueltas y vueltas mientras te patean… era muy distinto. Apagó el juego y enseguida siguió corriendo, esta vez completamente decidida de darle alcance al misterioso saboteador.

Kakashi, por su parte, había intentado esquivar a Sakura, pero no tenía de donde apoyarse. Haruno se estrelló de lleno contra su silla y antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, las cadenas se habían enredado completamente, dejándolos en una posición bastante incómoda y hasta un poco dolorosa, pero sin lugar a dudas, vergonzosa.

Por la cercanía, casi podía ver en el ojo de su sensei, el reflejo de su propia cara violentamente sonrojada. ¿Pero por qué él también se notaba tan nervioso? La respuesta no tardó en interrumpir los pensamientos de la pelirosa.

—Sakura… tu mano…

—¡Ay, Dios, perdón!

Kakashi gimió de dolor —No, no te muevas tanto.

—¡Cuánto lo siento! —se disculpó aún más roja.

¿Dónde diablos estaba el dichoso encargado cuando lo necesitaban? O al menos un siniestro antepasado de la aldea que hiciera que se la tragara la tierra, no había porqué ser tan exigentes…

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Otro aburrido día de trabajo en la feria.

Por Kami, cómo odiaba su trabajo. El sonido incesante de mocosos chillando como una tormenta de bichos zumbantes a su alrededor; el repugnante olor a comida frita y saturada que ya de por sí lo hacía sentir menos saludable; las luces de colores escandalosos que le penetraban las retinas; el estridente choque de latas vacías a la que esos jóvenes irreverentes insistían llamar "música electrónica" ¡Musica, ja! ¿Cómo es que la gente podía ir hasta allí con el supuesto propósito de divertirse? ¡Una receta perfecta para el dolor de cabeza sería una descripción más adecuada! Siguió mordisqueando su palillo de dientes, pensando en que por lo menos hoy había corrido con suerte al tener que supervisar el juego de "Pon a Prueba Tu Fuerza" y no el "Leviatan" o el "Martillo", pues detestaba mucho más tener que limpiar vómito y lidiar con esas ratas cobardes que, alcanzado el punto máximo del juego, empezaban a gritar para que los bajaran.

Cómo si les hubiera echo caso alguna vez… ¡Mano dura con esas ratas!

—¡Mira, Hinata-chan! —gritó un muchacho rubio mientras señalaba en su dirección —¡Ese debe ser el peluche más grande que he visto, 'ttebayo! Lo ganaré para ti.

—Naruto-kun, ya te dije que no es necesario —respondió la muchacha de mejillas encendidas y espeluznantes pupilas perladas, que venía tras él.

El pelirrojo a cargo del juego sonrió para sí con malicia, no había forma que ese flacucho se acercara ni siquiera al tope del medidor. Disfrutaría un poco riéndose de él, después de todo.

Pero un nuevo personaje se le paró en frente y pidió probar primero. Lo miró con curiosidad, pues parecía tener triángulos rojos pintados en las mejillas ¡Estos jóvenes locos y sus cosas! En ese momento el chico rubio se le fue encima alegando que él había visto el premio primero y que por lo tanto, debía esperar a que lo ganara antes de jugar.

—¡En tus sueños, Uzumaki, voy a ganarme ese conejo!

—¡Eso no pasará, ese peluche le pertenece a Hinata-chan!

Se gruñían entre ellos como animales rabiosos, uno con cara de zorro y el otro con cara de perro.

—Está bien, Naruto-kun, Kiba puede quedarse con el conejo, yo estaré feliz con cualquier otro peluche.

¡Uf! Estaba harto de que esos malditos críos hablaran como si ya tuvieran el premio en la bolsa. Se descruzó de brazos y se acercó a ellos —Miren, este es el último peluche que me queda por el día de hoy, y aun así, a juzgar por su apariencia, no creo que ninguno de los dos pueda ganarlo. Así que para evitar problemas ¿Por qué no se van a molestar a otro lado?

—¡Definitivamente no! —gritaron ambos.

—Naruto puede irse a buscar otro juego si quiere, yo ganaré éste. —bramó Inuzuka.

—¡Ni hablar! Estoy en camino de convertirme en el mejor ninja de toda la aldea y ningún encargado antipático o perro sarnoso me van impedir poner las manos sobre ese peluche.

Genial, ninjas ¡Ahora los odiaba todavía más!

Antes de darse cuenta, cada vez más gente se amontonaba alrededor del juego, atraídos por la trifulca. Una muchacha de ridículo pelo rosado se abrió paso entre ésta.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa aquí? No me digan que se están peleando.

La muchacha de ojos extraños que había venido acompañada del rubio, intervino —Se están peleando por ese peluche de ahí.

La que respondía al nombre de Sakura miró el premio asombrada —Es realmente grande.

Entonces un hombre alto, con el rostro tapado por una máscara, se paró detrás de ella —¿Te gustan los peluches grandes, Sakura? —a ese tipo si lo reconocía, era conocido en toda la aldea, después de todo. Futuro Hokage, seguramente.

—¡Alto ahí, Kakashi-sensei! Ese peluche tiene el nombre de Hinata-chan —advirtió el rubio con aquella voz chillona.

¡Fenómenos ninja por todas partes, lo que le faltaba! Pero, pensándoselo mejor, quizás pudiera sacar provecho a la situación para irse temprano a casa. Bien sabía que si esperaba a que alguien alcanzara la cabeza del dragón –tope del juego y requisito para ganar el premio-, se quedaría allí toda la noche otra vez, así que se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

—Bueno, está bien miren lo que vamos a hacer. Cada uno tendrá su turno y el que obtenga mayor puntaje se gana el premio ¿Les parece justo?

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo. Kiba tomó apresuradamente el martillo pero se electrocutó al instante.

—¿Qué demonios? —bramó entre las burlas de la gente.

—Una cosa más —sonrió el encargado — .Como otros en la feria, este juego es a prueba de ninjas, lo que significa que no pueden usar _chakra_ ni ningún otro tipo de truco raro para aventajarse. Si lo hacen, un mecanismo dentro del martillo se activará y los electrocutará ¿Ok?

Se escucharon algunos murmullos pues parecía que estas medidas "anti-ninjas" eran desconocidas entre el público.

Después de terminar de reír a costa de su camarada, Naruto fue el primero en cargar realmente el martillo, no sin sorprenderse de lo pesado que estaba y casi irse de bruces.

—¡Ánimo, Naruto! — le gritó un chico en calentadoras naranjas y Spandex verde ¿En serio, de dónde salía esta gente?

Volvió la vista al rubio quien se plantó frente al enorme dragón chino de colores brillantes que se alzaba orgulloso, siendo su cabeza el punto más alto y por ende, objetivo del juego. Tenía palabras escritas por todo el cuerpo, que hacían alusión a la fuerza aplicada si el peso les daba alcance.

Naruto separó bien las rodillas e infló las mejillas con entusiasmo antes de liberar sobre su blanco, toda la fuerza que fue capaz de acumular. Todos observaron expectantes mientras el peso subía por el cuerpo del dragón, encendiendo su recorrido entre un camino de luces que finalmente se detendría al alcanzar un respetable número… 47.

Esta vez era Kiba quien reía mientras le arrebataba el enorme martillo de las manos. —Ni siquiera llegaste hasta la mitad, _Nabruto._

—_¡Kibaaaa!_— rugió el rubio para proceder a quejarse de la dudosa veracidad de ese juego.

Entonces el joven Inuzuka hizo lo propio y levantó aquel pesado mazo para probar que era más fuerte que el tonto rubio. Se preparó, tomó aire y tras un gesto de soberbia…

—47— anunció el encargado. —Es un empate.

—¿Cómo que empate? ¡Eso no puede ser!

_Críos insolentes_, pensó. —Les dije que no iban a poder ganarse nada. No podemos dejarlo en empate así que, a ver ¿Quién sigue?

—Sakura ¿Quieres que intente ganar ese peluche para ti? —preguntó el Ninja Copia.

—N-no, Kakashi-sensei, no se preocupe —respondió la joven que parecía tener chicle por pelo.

—¿Estás segura?

—B-bueno…

En ese momento, antes de que la chica aceptara o no, una nueva cara hizo acto de aparición. —¡Mira que hermoso peluche, Hiko! — exclamó una rubia de profundos ojos azules, esta vez tenía admitir que esa chica estaba como se la recetó el doctor y que por nada del mundo era comparable con aquellos ninjas de pacotilla —¿Lo ganarías para mí? —la escuchó decir a alguien.

—No tú también, Ino —se quejó ese al que llamaban Uzumaki, dejando caer los brazos estrepitosamente.

Pero el palillo de dientes se le cayó de la boca al ver acercarse al acompañante de la rubia, se tragó de un golpe cualquier piropo que hubiera pensado en lanzarle. El tipo era incluso más alto que el Ninja Copia, su cuerpo escultural era simplemente absurdo y disonante con los rasgos estilizados de su cara, al punto de hacerlo parecer un sanguinario gigante, uno con la particular habilidad de mermar el orgullo de cualquier hombre sólo con su presencia. No pudo evitar recordarle a aquel Sanin pervertido, Jiraya. —_"Me pregunto si se conocían"—_ pensó.

—Con permiso — se hizo paso con su profunda voz y sin más, tomó el pesado martillo en sus manos como si no le representara ningún esfuerzo, propinándole con él un certero golpe al blanco. Vale decir que no sólo rompió el blanco, el medidor y el mazo, sino que también, de acuerdo a las leyes de la física, el peso subió de manera fulminante, disparado cual proyectil por la cabeza del dragón, cayendo ésta más tarde al suelo, completamente destrozada.

Mientras el resto de la gente luchaba por reponer sus quijadas de la impresión, Seijuro Hiko caminó hasta el peluche y lo tomó con todo el derecho del mundo, sin reparar siquiera en las miradas de horror que parecían clavársele como aguijones de envidiosas abejas —Bueno, creo que he ganado. Aquí tiene —dijo al tiempo que le pagaba al encargado y la rubia, completamente emocionada y disfrutando de toda esa atención, tomaba el animal de peluche y se lanzaba a los brazos de su héroe.

—¡Ay, Hiko, eres tan fuerte! ¡Muchas gracias! —casi parecía que podían verse corazones flotando a su alrededor ¡Puak!

—Todo por mi querida Ino —y así como había llegado, se perdió entre la multitud, escoltando a la chica y riendo a carcajadas. La gente abriéndole el paso, por supuesto.

—¡Maldición! ¿Realmente es un artesano de cerámica? —se preguntó Tenten en voz alta. Siendo una de las primeras en romper el silencio.

Oh pero el encargado no pensaba en eso, sino en cuándo sería la próxima vez que vería un centavo de su pago, ahora que el juego estaba completamente destrozado. ¡Malditos ninjas fenómenos quejicas!

OoOoOoooOoOoooOooO

—Bueno —sonrió Sakura —, tal parece que ese peluche no estaba destinado a caer en manos de ninguno de esos dos. ¿Verdad, Kakashi sensei?

—¿Hm? —él sólo la miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar— Sí, claro.

Mientras se dispersaba un poco la multitud y ellos mismos hacían lo propio, atrás, al fondo, se podía escuchar a Naruto todavía lloriqueando de indignación y la voz de Lee sermoneándolo acerca del _no sé qué_ de los obstáculos que fortalecían el eterno espíritu del amor y _no sé cuánto_ de la voluntad de hierro, por lo que se hacía imposible distinguir la causa primordial de la depresión del rubio, si haber perdido o la muestra de "aliento" que le dirigía su amigo. Y todo esto podía estar pasando a sólo unos metros de distancia, pero Sakura tenía nada más que ojos para Kakashi, quien le parecía incluso más apagado de lo normal y eso ya era mucho decir.

La intriga le picaba las manos. Dudó de preguntar, pues sabía que él podía llegar a ser tan frío y cerrado como un mausoleo abandonado, pero supo de inmediato que se sentiría más incómoda de no hacerlo y sólo quedársele mirando —¿Sucede algo? —inquirió finalmente.

Kakashi tomó aire y arqueó una ceja mientras miraba para otro lado, obviamente debatiéndose entre responderle con la verdad o no —Quería ganar ese peluche para ti.

Pausa incómoda en 3…2…

Se lo había pasado bien con Kakashi durante el día, de verdad. Habían reído, habían hablado… bueno, ella había hablado. El hecho era que hasta entonces lidiar con el Ninja Copia públicamente como su pareja "oficial" se había sentido tan natural, que hasta por un segundo olvidó varias veces lo del concurso, y no le importó. _Hasta entonces._

_Ahora, _por otro lado, luchaba consigo misma, mordiéndose los labios fuertemente con tal de ocultar esa sonrisa que batallaba por relucir. Volvía a sentir el calor sobre sus mejillas y le aterrorizó la idea de que él la viera así _—"Por Dios, que no voltee"—¿_Por qué demonios le habían dado ganas de sonreír de felicidad tan de repente? ¡Sólo era un estúpido peluche!

—_Un peluche que él quería ganar para ti.— _¡Oh, maldita Inner Sakura!

Y malditos fueran esos clichés románticos. No importaba qué tan ruda, fría, tímida, despreocupada, o comprometida fuera una mujer, tal parece que siempre, _siempre_ las hormonas terminaban jodiéndote ante flores, chocolates, cachorritos, ah y claro, un poquito de caballerosidad. No importaba la clase social, raza o credo, la reacción siempre era la misma: se disparaba ese ñoño "Awww" nato que todas las mujeres jóvenes llevaban por dentro, como si se tratase de un condenado resorte ¡Qué horror!

Aquel no era un momento para sonreír ni fantasear embobada ¡Era Kakashi, por Kami! Aunque se tratara del gesto más adorable que hubiera visto de él en toda su vida, eso no justificaba el hecho de querer apapucharlo como si fuera uno de esos peluches, sino motivo de alarma y represión, más bien. Alarma, porque definitivamente Kakashi Hatake no era material _apapuchable; _y represión porque… ¡Porque no podía ser que realmente lo hubiera pensado!

Tenía una compostura y reputación que mantener y sabía perfectamente cómo debía hacerlo: tendría que poner una cara seria, pero comprensiva; decirle que no se preocupara, ser educada; comentarle que esos peluches no le llamaban la atención, aunque no los despreciara; tenía que decirle que con su compañía era más que suficiente, agradecerle el gesto y cambiar, rápida y convenientemente, el tema de conversación por uno mucho más aceptable y_ seguro_.

Sobre todo seguro.

El único problema era que se le estaba yendo la vida entera tan sólo en el primer paso.

—"_Deja de tontear. No es como que él le estuviese dando tanta importancia"_ — ¿Cómo que tanta importancia? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que todo el meollo del asunto se centraba en que precisamente fuera Kakashi Hatake quien hiciera esa, en apariencia, inofensiva confesión? ¡El hombre no regalaba ni la hora! Pobre Inner Sakura… con lo que tenía que lidiar todos los días.

Sakura se sentía vulnerable ¿Dónde metía la cabeza? ¿Dónde ocultaba la mirada? En el suelo por supuesto. Su 'yo' consciente y racional le indicaba, como siempre, por el buen camino, pero noooo¿Qué hacía ella? ¿Qué hacían todas? poner la peor cara de idiota en el momento menos apropiado de la cita y caer en las redes del sexo opuesto redondita, como una bolita noble algodón, totalmente expuesta.

—"_¡Recupera ya la compostura!"_ —pero Sakura pronto se dio cuenta, no de la mejor manera, que batallar contra esos instintos femeninos era tan imposible como negar que era mujer ¡Qué educación ni que ocho cuartos, ella quería ese felpudo animalejo! Abrazarlo, dormir con él y soñar con ese día en que se lo habían regalado. Sólo el pensamiento de tener en su habitación un recuerdo empalagosamente adorable y ridículamente desproporcionado, de que su sensei, _Kakashi-sensei,_ no fue el total apático, excéntrico y desinteresado tipo que todos conocían, por una vez en la vida, porque había ganado ese peluche sólo para ella, ocasionaba que ocultar su sonrisa fuera tan fácil como detener una aplanadora en marcha. —"_Malditos, malditos clichés_"— después de todo, por algo eran _clichés._

¡Pero ella era Sakura Haruno, con un demonio! Detener una aplanadora no le era imposible.

—Descuide, Kakashi-sensei. Estoy segura de que encontraremos más juegos por ahí —habló finalmente. Casi exhausta de tanto pensar, pero feliz de haber logrado en esa oración un equilibrio perfecto entre "restarle importancia al asunto" sin "cerrar totalmente esa puerta".

—Eso lo dudo mucho—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se podría decir que un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sakura al escucharla, pero esa descripción de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo sería simplemente demasiado fútil para llegar a comprender realmente el dolor de su alma cuando hubo regresado, no, cuando se hubo_ estrellado_ de vuelta contra la realidad, como si de un meteorito se tratase. Sin piedad, tal como el dueño de aquella voz.

—Sasuke-kun —el despiadado Sasuke-kun, claro —.Así que tu también has venido, que alegría —trató de sonreír, pero su evidente nerviosismo ponía en duda la autenticidad de cualquier mueca. —¿Pero qué quieres decir con eso?

—Perderán su tiempo. Todos los juegos son a prueba de ninjas, es imposible ganarse algo— respondió con simpleza, cruzándose de brazos. Se veía tan amargado como siempre, pero por alguna razón daba la sensación de que hoy se trataba de una clase _especial_ de amargura.

—¡Vamos, eso no puede ser verdad! —exclamó ella en respuesta y por decir algo, más que nada.

Sasuke chasqueó ante el cuestionamiento de sus palabras, dirigiéndole a la chica su famosa mirada de_ "en-serio-te-atreves-a-contradecirme-?"_

Pero fue Kakashi quien llegó más allá, haciendo la pregunta obvia —¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —sonsacó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No hizo falta esperar a que el pelinegro lo evadiera con su acostumbrado poco tacto, ya que la respuesta llegó por sí sola caminando. —¡Oh, Sasuke-chaaaaan! —Kakashi y Sakura voltearon para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con la ancianita Midori, quien se dirigía a ellos reluciente de felicidad, con una montaña de peluches y juguetes en los brazos. —.Olvidaste tu comadreja de peluche ¿O es un zorrito? —se dirigió al adorable animalito como si estuviera vivo —¿Quién es el animal favorito de Sasuke-chan? ¡Oh, sí, eres tú! ¿Qué has dicho? —se acercó el hocico del pequeño muñeco al oído, del cual pendía un aparato auditivo, por cierto —.Tienes toda la razón —asintió gravemente y le puso a Sasuke el animal en la cabeza —.No le gustó que lo dejaras tirado por ahí, estuvo mal. Y con tanto cariño que lo gané para ti. ¡Jijijiji!

—Ay Sasuke, pero que mala educación. Como tu antiguo sensei, me dejas en vergüenza —comentó Kakashi, ladeando dramáticamente la cabeza.

Sasuke se había puesto rojo, sólo que con esa cara de estar exprimiendo limones con los dientes, no se distinguía si de bochorno o de rabia. —Midori-sama —gruñó, casi como una advertencia.

A Kakashi, evidentemente, le hacía un mar de gracia aquella escena y seguramente utilizaría el recuerdo en contra del Uchiha durante muchos años venideros. Sakura, sin embargo, a duras penas podía mantener una educada sonrisa.

Lo admitía, le dolía muchísimo que _Sasuke Uchiha_ hubiese aceptado la ridiculez de llevar a cabo sus siete citas con la anciana Midori, con mucha más facilidad que la delicadeza, proporcionalmente opuesta, a todos los rechazos con los que se la había quitado de encima en innumerables ocasiones ¿En serio Sasuke prefería salir con una vieja, aunque fuera semi-obligado, que con ella, por propia voluntad?

¿Qué estaba mal en el mundo? ¿En qué había fallado como mujer?

En algún momento pensó –como muchos otros- que él armaría un escandalo antes de desaparecerse de la aldea durante el tiempo del concurso, o por lo menos sólo desaparecer. Pero no, ahí estaba, en la feria. A pesar de que él tuviera ese peluche en la cabeza, de ver la escena, nadie dudaría que la verdadera ridícula era ella.

_Pobrecita Sakura_, murmurarían los conocidos, si es que no lo hacían ya. Decidió no mirar a Kakashi, pues lo que le quedaba de autoestima no soportaría sus propias reflexiones acerca de las predicciones para sus citas con él, basadas en los resultados que había obtenido con Sasuke.

—Sasuke ¿En verdad eres tú? —agradeció internamente que Naruto hubiese hecho acto de aparición, como raras veces, en el momento indicado. Se carcajeó como sólo él podía —Y yo que te hacía a kilómetros de la frontera del país de fuego para esta fecha ¿Quién hubiera dicho que cederías tan fácil a los encantos de Midori-obaa-chan? — a su lado, se encontraba Hinata, reflejando en su rostro todavía los vestigios de la exaltación de hace unos momentos. Las reiteradas promesas del rubio por compensarla, sin especificar cómo, no ayudaban a que le bajara el sonrojo.

En respuesta al comentario, Sasuke se quitó el peluche de la cabeza y sonrió con la malicia demasiado acentuada en los labios —Por lo menos ella se esfuerza —dijo —, no como tú y ese patético espectáculo de hace un momento. ¿Cuántos premios, o demostraciones de afecto has hecho tú para Hinata en lo que va de día? Es evidente que no te interesa tu cita ni un poco, sólo que todavía no te has dado cuenta.

Sakura no miró a Kakashi alzar la ceja, estaba muy ocupada pensando en que si Sasuke le hubiera dirigido a ella esa mirada ácida al enfatizar la última parte de su comentario, seguramente habría… Nah, tendría exactamente la misma expresión destruida que la Hyuga.

—¡Oye no te metas en lo que no te importa! El hecho de que no haya ganado nada para ella _todavía,_ no significa que…

—Ay, Naruto, por favor. Seguramente ella te ha pasado recogiendo para que no se te olvidara a ti, y probablemente has dado por sentado pagar la mitad de cada cuenta tal y como has venido haciendo. Así que en efecto, me considero más afortunado que ella.

—¡Teme! —Naruto se había sonrojado, a pesar de estar molesto porque, justamente, Sasuke no se había equivocado en nada de lo que había dicho.

—¡Cuida esa boca jovencito o tendré que lavártela con jabón! —y Sakura le habría dicho exactamente lo mismo de ser unos años mayor. Miraba a Midori arrebatándole el peluche de las manos a modo de castigo y golpeándole con su bastón. No podía evitar pensar que definitivamente Sasuke se había vuelto más cruel de lo que lo recordaba. ¿O es que siempre había sido así?

—¡Vas a ver que Hinata-chan y yo vamos a ganar este concurso así sea lo último que haga! Así que mejor renuncia de una vez. —exclamó Naruto.

—Claro y, otra vez, ¿eso dónde la deja a ella? Como una simple excusa para derrotarme en otra cosa. El único que tiene que cuidar su boca aquí eres tú si no te quieres quedar sin pareja antes de la próxima semana. Pobre Hinata. —pero su voz no denotaba ningún tipo de "compasión".

—¡Oigan, oigan! ¿Otra vez están peleando ustedes dos? —la hermana del Kazekage había hecho acto de aparición, muy enojada por cierto —¿Es que uno no puede comer tranquilo?

—Ahí vas ¡mujer tenías que ser! Ya te dije que no te involucraras o terminarás metiéndonos a ambos en un problema —por supuesto, Shikamaru venía con ella, pero podía entender que los despiadados comentarios de Sasuke no le hubieran hecho ni pizca de gracia a la rubia, en realidad, ni a él mismo. Eran parte de la clientela de un puesto de comida que se encontraba justo en frente de la pelea, pero al estar sentados de espaldas a ésta, nadie los había notado.

—No puedo creer tanto problema por un muñeco. Vayan a competir en uno de los juegos, el que esté más lejos, así de paso nos dejan comer. —sugirió, cruzada de brazos. Conteniéndose de profesar una que otra barbaridad contra el "cabeza de cuervo", pero sin dejar de intentar incinerarlo con la mirada.

—No podemos, no hay juegos para ninjas —replicó Naruto, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Claro que hay, que tontería es esa… uh ¿Por qué me miran todos? — todavía no le habían respondido y Shikamaru ya se arrepentía de haber hablado.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué juegos? ¡Tienes que decirme ya mismo, dattebayo!

.

.

Fin cap 8.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Muy buenas tardes a todos! (días, madrugadas o noches dependiendo de las circunstancias o.o) Hasta podríamos sacar un perfil psicológico de ustedes a raíz de la hora a las que le gusta leer fics? Jajaja disculpen, medicina legal y derecho penal me tienen mal xD Bueno, a todas estas la pregunta más fundamental es: ¿ENCONTRARON A WALDO EN EL FIC? **

**(Para quienes no sepan qué es eso, les dejo un extracto de Wikipedia: "**_**¿Dónde está Wally? (Where's Wally?) Es una serie de libros creada por el británico Martin Handford en 1987. Sin embargo, no se trata de libros de lectura, sino de un juego, consistente en encontrar a Wally en una imagen con decenas de detalles que despistan al lector. Para facilitar su labor, Wally siempre va vestido del mismo modo: jersey de rayas horizontales rojo y blanco, gafas, pantalón vaquero y un gorro de lana, también de rayas. Además, suele llevar complementos como cámaras de fotos, enseres de camping o libros, su bastón, que acaba perdiendo, por lo que también deben ser buscados por el jugador. En las versiones internacionales del libro, Wally recibe otros nombres, como por ejemplo Waldo en Estados Unidos o Charlie en Francia."**_

**Me pareció divertido el juego, espero sus respuestas xD**

**FELIZ DIA DE LOS MUERTOS! Aunque fue ayer y yo no soy mexicana pero me encanta esa celebración, algún día iré a México a celebrarlo ¿Quién me invita? Hablando de muertos y cosas de Halloween… disculpen que no he actualizado Halloweekend (Fin de semana digno de Halloween) pero la universidad me tiene demasiado ocupada… sin embargo, he de aclarar que la primera parte de este capitulo fue enteramente inspirada en la canción Thriller de Michael Jackson, en serio, escúchenla con detalle, lean y lo verán (Adoro esa canción!).**

**Quería decirles que me divertí mucho leyendo todas las experiencias que me han enviado a través de sus reviews, síganlas enviando! RECUERDEN QUE EL CONCURSO SIGUE EN PIE (para ver las reglas vayan a la nota del cap anterior).**

**Muy buenas experiencias ****Artemisa Ravenclaw****, ****jessy moon 15**** y ****Darkzuryan! Las ferias definitivamente son un peligro jajaja!**

**Rozensakura muchas gracias port us porras me animaron mucho!**

**Por cierto, desde la última vez mi cuenta de Twitter (arroba Kenka1804) ha subido de 0 a 11 seguidores HURRAY! :DDDDDDDDD**

**Bueno los dejo hasta el próximo episodio de 7dates! (nadie me ha dicho nada de qué les parece la portada… o.o)**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A **_**LadySc -Maaya-**__** POR SU CUMPLEANOS AYER (QUE CUMPLAS EL DIA DE LOS MUERTOS ME PARECE MUY GENIAL MAAYA) FELICITENLAAAAAAA!**_

_**Reviews Plis!**_

**Att: Kenka1804**


	9. La Feria: III

**Mis 7 citas con Kakashi Hatake**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile no al plagio.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La Feria III**

_**"No hay días más perdido que aquel en el que no hemos reído".**_

* * *

A primera vista no lucia tan mal, pensaba Sakura. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los cubículos de un juego que, desde lejos, se asemejaba a un enorme platillo volador, le decían _Hully Gully_, o algo así. Nunca lo había visto antes pero estaba segura de que nada en lo que se subiera podría rivalizar al Leviatan, así que estaba muy relajada y hasta con la autoestima un poco renovada.

La dinámica era simple, darían vueltas y vueltas y la última persona en soltarse de la baranda más cercana al centro de gravedad del juego, se ganaría el premio ¿Cómo se sabía cuando alguien se soltaba? Simple, las luces de su cubículo se encenderían al soltarla y ya no volverían a apagarse hasta el final.

Los cubículos estaban diseñados para albergar cómodamente a una pareja y Kakashi, quien estaba a su lado, había aceptado que el reto recayera sobre Sakura por su infame "fuerza". Ella sonreía de orgullo, esta vez no terminaría como idiota, de eso se aseguraría.

—¡Ánimo Shikamaru! —vitoreó Temari, sabiendo de antemano que no lograría el resultado esperado en el hombre.

—¿Cómo fue que terminó Shikamaru metido en esa contienda? —pregunto Matsuri a su lado, ambas desde una distancia segura y prudencial.

Temari sonrió —Después de escuchar al _cabeza de cuervo,_ se me antojó un peluche para mí también.

—¿Y cómo es que no te subiste con él? —como era de esperar, su amiga señaló a Shikamaru, quien se veía íngrimo y solo desde su posición.

—Oh, no. Detesto esos juegos que dan vueltas. —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Matsuri suspiró —Yo también.

—Y yo —agregó una tímida Hinata, que también estaba de pie junto a ellas. Su pareja había decidido ganar ese peluche a como diera lugar, así que se había subido a un cubículo a pesar de apenas caber en él con Chōji a su lado. Desgraciadamente Akimichi le había ganado a Naruto el asiento más cercano a la baranda, alegando que era una tradición para él probar su resistencia en el Hully Gully cada vez que visitaba una feria, sin embargo aceptó entregarles el premio a él y a Hinata cuando lo ganara.

El rubio sonreía zorrunamente, pues no había forma de que Sasuke le ganara a todos esos años de "entrenamiento" de Chōji. Y una victoria sobre el Uchiha era una victoria para él, no importa que no hubiese estado involucrado directamente en la contienda. ¡Ah si! Sasuke estaba en el cubículo de adelante con su señora acompañante, quien aparentemente era una amante de las emociones fuertes, pues se había negado a bajar pese a las advertencias del encargado. Eso sí, Sasuke tenía la responsabilidad de ganar el peluche por ella.

Más adelante se encontraban también Lee y Tenten; uno emocionadísimo de por fin haber encontrado un juego que tomara en cuenta a civiles y ninjas por igual, dándole la oportunidad de ganarle un premio a su amiga Tenten (ya que si todos estaban participando en esta competición por sus parejas, él no podía ser menos); y la otra, pasando un arrebato de depresión al enterarse de que Neji ni siquiera había estado disponible para ir a la feria ¡Y ella que hasta se había puesto un conjunto nuevo!

Por último se encontraba Shikamaru cerrando el círculo, observando a Temari saludarle desde lejos, siendo él incapaz de devolverle el gesto ante su profundo desprecio por la situación —¡Qué problemático! —se quejó.

El encargado bostezó y se dispuso a encender el juego finalmente. El aullido de una sirena advirtió a los participantes que era tiempo de aferrarse a la barra a su derecha, mientras que para los observadores era momento de alejarse.

Mientras el juego comenzaba a dar vueltas lentamente, Sakura sentía el viento en su cara y aquello le parecía agradable. Miró a Kakashi tan impasible como siempre y le sonrió. Hasta ahora giraban sobre el nivel del suelo, pero mientras adquirían velocidad, el aparato se movía de un lado a otro, como siguiendo, a su vez, una órbita imaginaria.

Pan comido.

Si aquello seguía así, más le valía al encargado tener más de un premio que entregar, pensó Sakura, pero al susodicho apenas parecía importarle algo más que desperezarse e irse a buscar un café. Repentinamente, se sostuvo con más fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que el aparato empezaba a subir ¿Toda una caja de sorpresas, no? Ahora bajaba y subía a medida que daba las vueltas, causándole la impresión de que era una ola perdida en el mar. Una ola que andaba en círculos, eso sí, pero no más que eso.

—No tenía idea de que podía llegar a ser tan empinado — le dijo Matsuri a Temari, un tanto horrorizada por la altura que alcanzaba el "platillo volador" cuando se alzaba de un lado.

—No es tan inocente como aparenta — respondió ésta —debe hacer algo más que girar sobre su propio eje si ofrecen un premio al que no se suelte.

Cabía destacar que mientras aumentaba la velocidad, muchos de sus tripulantes ya empezaban a sentir los efectos del _mal del navegante. _Esto sucedía cuando el cerebro procesaba señales contradictorias, es decir, mientras los ojos percibían un mundo quieto alrededor, los receptores de equilibrio de los oídos advertían de un ambiente totalmente en movimiento; esta discordancia entre estímulos causaba que la mente mandara señales de alarma al cuerpo en general, de modo que se detuvieran todas las actividades, y en particular la más compleja de todas: el proceso de la digestión —Oh cielos.

—¿Qué pasa, Lee?

La Gran Bestia Verde de Konoha quiso llevarse las manos al estómago pero por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a perder el reto. —No te preocupes, Tenten, me rehúso a vomitar.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Oh, pero es que ciertamente lo que había empezado como un inocente paseo, empezaba a volverse inoportunamente un molesto vaivén de adrenalina que golpeaba paulatinamente el estómago y aumentaba cada vez un poco más. Detrás de ellos, Chōji parecía tensarse y la expresión de su rostro, no sin razón, alertó a Naruto —¡Aquí vamos! —bramó.

Efectivamente la velocidad de las vueltas creció de manera exponencial. Pronto Sakura encontró dificultad en sostenerse de la barra, pues la creciente fuerza de gravedad insistía en empujarla hacia Kakashi. —No…puede…ser—gruñía sin poderse creer la fuerza que el aparato ejercía sobre ella ahora que volaban como si estuvieran siendo arrastrados por un brutal torbellino al tiempo que subían y bajaban, lo que indiscutiblemente, exigía un nivel de resistencia que parecía insostenible.

—¡En qué rayos me metí! — gritó Shikamaru, apretando fuertemente los párpados.

Para los espectadores, el Hully Gully ahora se asemejaba más a una moneda cuando se tambaleaba sobre alguna superficie. Una gigante moneda luminosa cuyo tambaleo a velocidad absurda, era de nunca acabar.

—Nunca lo vi girar tan rápido —comentó Hinata —¿Me pregunto si algo andará mal?

—El encargado no parece muy preocupado —señaló Temari —¡Ni se te ocurra soltarte, Shikamaru! —añadió, en un grito que bien podía ser tomado tanto como porra o amenaza.

—En su lugar, yo estaría muerta de miedo — y Matsuri tenía razón. Una tras otra las luces coloridas de los diferentes cubículos empezaban a encenderse, divisándose como simples manchones de luz por la velocidad de las vueltas, indicativo infalible de que más de uno se había soltado ya de la barra. Las risas escandalosas pronto fueron opacadas por agudos gritos de terror, y los que aún permanecían sujetos de la barra bien podrían ser considerados verdaderos héroes.

—No…me…aguanto…más —Shikamaru fue el primero en caer.

—No vomitaré, no vomitaré, no vomitaré —repetía Lee, acompañado de los ánimos desesperados de su compañera porque no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, la concentración absoluta sobre su mantra improvisado, le costó soltarse de la barra y caer estrepitosamente sobre Tenten.

Y justo cuando Sakura pensó que no podría aguantarse más, la velocidad comenzó a bajar de repente. Observó que Chōji, Sasuke y ella eran los únicos en el juego que todavía permanecían "pegados" a la barra. —Quizás sí ganemos ese premio después de todo —le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa al notar los nudillos de la chica, blancos de tanto apretar.

Naruto, más adelante, suspiró —Bueno, no estuvo tan mal ¿No? —comentó con las piernas todavía temblándole y forzando una sonrisa. —El _teme_ está pálido —anunció, tras asomarse. Ah ¡Y la vieja Midori no paraba de gritar de emoción!

—Todavía no termina —declaró Akimichi, con una mueca estoica que le heló hasta la cervical.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…? ¡No me jodas! — y nadie pudo haberlo dicho mejor. Ahora el juego, que por un momento se había detenido, empezaba a dar vueltas con la misma o mayor velocidad de hace un momento, sólo que _hacia atrás_.

Aquel tiempo de aceleración ciertamente parecía imposible.

—"_¡Qué mierda de juego!"_ —pensó Sakura, las manos le dolían y lo que era peor, le empezaban a sudar. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a aguantar lo más que pudiera, pero ahora la sensación de precipitarse en reversa le dificultaba la tarea —"¡_Voy a ganarme esa cosa así sea lo último que haga!" —_ y aparentemente sería lo último que haría porque el metal comenzaba resbalársele de las manos —¡No! —chilló, batallando con aquella ridícula fuerza de gravedad, demasiado consciente de que si aplicaba más fuerza lo único que conseguiría sería arrancar la barra y salir volando de verdad. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar los gruñidos de Chōji por sobre todas las personas, aparentemente él tampoco la estaba pasando bien y lo que había iniciado con el entusiasmo de Naruto, se transformaba ahora en un insuperable sentimiento de terror.

—¡ Chōji, no te vayas a soltar! —gritaba el rubio con desesperación, temiendo ser aplastado como una indefensa lagartija por aquella robusta masa de músculos—¡Hablo en serio, no te sueltes, Chōji, aguanta! —le decía mientras intentaba empujarlo a la dirección contraria, sin éxito ya que él mismo se encontraba como atraído por un imán al otro lado del cubículo. —¡ Chōji!

—¡Lo siento mucho, Naruto!

—¡AHHH! —Hinata había alcanzado a ver a su pareja completamente aplastada por la mole de pelo enmarañado, con la cara enrojecida por la presión, sobresaliente entre las barras de seguridad como una indefensa y moribunda lagartija rubia —¡Mi Brazo, Chōji! ¡Muévete, muéveteeeeee!

La siguiente en ser derrotada por las leyes de la física, fue Sakura. La gravedad la había empujado despiadadamente contra el cuerpo preparado de Kakashi. Más que preparado, de brazos abiertos, pues de hacía rato predecía que sometidos a esas condiciones ella no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Aunque la resistencia de la chica ciertamente lo dejó asombrado, sonrió detrás de los gruñidos de frustración que daba ella.

Ahora comprobaba algo que había descubierto durante su aventura en la montaña rusa. Por supuesto, mientras Sakura era lanzada, volcada, jalada y puesta de cabeza, no tenía forma de darse cuenta. Pero en ese momento, se había sorprendido a sí mismo al preguntarse si acaso le gustaba que Sakura lo abrazara de aquella manera.

¿En realidad? Bastante. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero no cabían dudas. Él ya la había sostenido en brazos en muchas ocasiones cuando era más joven, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Era realmente agradable sentir su calidez en una situación en la cual no estuviera en riesgo su vida— para variar— así que quizás no se dio cuenta o prefirió ignorar la conclusión de aquel razonamiento inductivo por generalización que, cómo en la mente de todo buen estratega de su nivel, se había puesto a trabajar casi de manera automática a partir de unas premisas peculiares que él ya poseía:

A) Sakura lo abrazaba al verse envuelta en circunstancias muy particulares y por lo general, embarazosas.

B) Que Sakura lo abrazara le resultaba agradable.

Conclusión: Para que ella lo abrazara y sonreír a causa de su adorable bochorno, Kakashi necesitaba averiguar/propiciar todas esas circunstancias que le resultaran a Sakura particularmente embarazosas, en primer lugar.

Hatake seguía sonriendo, casi culpable.

Pausa. ¿Culpable? ¿Él? ¡Qué va! Si es que era irrebatible que Kakashi fuera un embajador de la buena voluntad y costumbres, con nada que envidiar a ese tipo de personas que gozaban al manipular los hilos tras bambalinas, como perversos titiriteros, cuyas siniestras habilidades, en efecto, nada o poco tenían que ver con su incorruptible personalidad. Él, un Shinobi íntegro que no encontraba recreo a costa de nade ¡De nadie! Y mucho menos de pensar en aprovecharse de las vicisitudes en la fortuna de la pequeña Sakura para su disfrute personal. Cualquier persona, dentro o fuera de las fronteras de Konoha, bien podía dar fe de ello.

¿Verdad?

…

Kami amparara a la pequeña Sakura y a las vicisitudes que "imprevistamente" entorpecerían su fortuna de ahí en adelante.

Sin duda la culpa de aquellos pensamientos impuros debía ser avasallante para Kakashi. Bueno, en teoría. Quizás más tarde lo serían, no estaba seguro. Era una lástima que su reconocida desvergüenza fuera tan grande que le impidiera sentir empatía por otro ser vivo, estando tan relajado como estaba. Por ahora, Kakashi sólo disfrutaba del paseo, la calidez entre sus brazos y ese olor dulzón que se filtraba por la máscara.

¡Oh si, la adrenalina estaba haciendo estragos en su mente!

Otros, sin embargo, no eran tan afortunados. La dicha era el último sentimiento que embargaba el pensamiento del resto de los participantes, mientras el juego disminuía su velocidad nuevamente, esta vez, en definitiva. Luego de que el encargado apagara el motor, no sin dejar de preguntarse cómo se había activado la palanca de máxima potencia, miró a los tripulantes bajar, cada uno con peor aspecto que el anterior y pensó que mejor sería obviar aquel pequeño detalle con respecto al _misterioso_ desempeño irregular de la máquina —Al final, nadie ha conseguido pasar el reto y no soltar la barra de todas formas —sonrió de forma inocente mientras se rascaba el bigote. Y con esa potencia, nadie lo habría conseguido nunca.

No obstante, contra todo pronóstico, todavía había una luz sin encender.

Se acercó curioso y, atónito, se encontró con un muchacho de pelo negro aferrado de la barra de tal forma que se podía imaginar el dolor sólo con ver su cuerpo tembloroso.

—¡Ay, muchacho! —exclamó —¿Pero cómo has podido conseguirlo?

Efectivamente, Sasuke se había aferrado a esa barra como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte, que en el caso de haber aplastado con su peso a la anciana Midori y a sus frágiles huesos, lo era. Aquel había sido el único incentivo que lo mantuvo pegado al metal con fuerzas que no sabía que podía llegar a tener. El único problema es que ahora no sentía los brazos.

—¡Estás pálido! —notó el encargado, acercándose con cautela para ayudarlo a despegarse de la barra y pasando por el lado a la vieja que salía corriendo a reclamar su premio —.Tendremos que pensar en algo para sacarte de aquí sin arrancarte las manos —le dijo tras haber intentado mover sus entumecidos dedos, pero temiendo partírselos por la rigidez. El chico no decía ni "mu".

Más allá se veía a Hinata correr para ayudar a un muy magullado Naruto; Temari no paraba de recriminar a su pareja por lo débil que era, y Lee, bueno…

—Parece que después de todo, alguien sí vomitó —comentó Kakashi.

Sakura trató de corresponderle la sonrisa al Jōnin, pero la imagen de una Tenten chispeante de rabia ante su conjunto nuevo arruinado, fulminó cualquier esfuerzo. Todavía el mundo daba vueltas y ella misma no podía dar un paso sin tambalear; lo peor de todo era que Sasuke volvía a ganar ¡Cuánta frustración! —¡No quiero volver a subirme a ninguna de estas cosas en toda mi vida! —bramó, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del peligris.

Su acompañante rió, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros —Vamos a buscarte algo de tomar.

OoOooOooooOooooOoooO

Alejados un poco de toda aquella exaltación, Kakashi condujo a Sakura hasta un sitio donde pudiera esperarlo más cómoda mientras él iba por la bebida prometida. Ella caminaba callada y él decidió no hacer comentario alguno ante su repentino desánimo. Aunque se hacía una idea.

—¡Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san! —resulta que corrieron con la suerte de encontrarse con la dulce Ayame y su delantal especial como parte del _staff _de la competencia_,_ en el proceso —¡Qué alegría verlos! ¿Cómo la están pasando?— ¡Oh, ingenua Ayame-chan, haciendo la pregunta equivocada!

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado con las manos en los bolsillos —No nos podemos quejar ¿Verdad, Sakura?

En el último minuto, Sakura cambió su "_Hable por usted, sensei"_ a un —Umju —leve y retraído.

Ayame miró a Kakashi con una ceja torcida, reflejando lo que las caras de la pareja habían hecho con su ánimo refulgente —Tengo en mis manos boletos para el _Túnel del Amor_, son cortesía del concurso ¡Sería ideal para su cita! ¿No les parece? Es un paseo muy ro… — se contuvo al notar la mirada amenazante de la ninja sobre ella, lo último que quería era incomodarlos con su condición de alumna-profesor. —…ro... rococó. — enmendó finalmente. Sin embargo, la expresión confundida su acompañante simplemente no tenía rival —.Es temático, muy hermoso. —agregó atropelladamente—. Muchas de las otras parejas ya lo han visto ¿Por qué no van?

Tratando de dejar de lado el hecho de que un paseo en bote por un túnel oscuro y solitario sin duda disparaba mil y una ideas con las que Kakashi podría averiguar/propiciar aquellas circunstancias particulares que más adelante le permitirían jugar a plenitud con la inocencia de su joven ex-alumna, pensó que por un momento la idea podría animar sinceramente a Sakura, pero se sorprendió al ver que no fue así. Ella se negó secamente aunque sin llegar a ser maleducada. —Gracias de todas formas, Ayame, pero estamos bien así —le había dicho. —Sigo mareada de un par de juegos, quizás después.

De inmediato Ayame miró a Kakashi cómo si quisiera preguntarle, sin usar palabras, si algo malo había pasado entre él y la chica, pero un movimiento de sus hombros y cabeza bastó para indicarle que él mismo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su rosada cabeza.

—Bueno, pero si quisieras considerar otra opción —le hizo entrega de un colorido folleto—, dentro de un rato se celebrará una competencia de comida_, el tema son pasteles_ —agregó, con un tintineo que buscaba entusiasmar a la chica. Sin éxito.

—De nuevo gracias, Ayame. Lo pensaré —se despidió con una sonrisa, aunque ambas sabían que eso era una mentira.

Kakashi llamó su atención antes de ir por las bebidas—Espérame aquí ¿Está bien?

—Está bien —repitió ella, dejándose caer sobre un colorido banco metálico y fijándose sin muchas ganas en un pequeño tarantín a su lado. Deprimida.

Deprimida como cada vez que Sasuke intervenía en su día.

¡De toda la gente de la feria, tenía que ser Sasuke Uchiha quien ganara ese maldito peluche! Ahora no sólo tenía que aparentar públicamente que no le importaba el hecho de que él prefiriera salir con una anciana que con ella ¡Sino también sentirse derrotada! Había puesto todo su empeño en ser una cita decente para Kakashi y lo había disfrutado, pero por Kami ¡Por qué siempre tenía que llegar Sasuke y como un huracán y destrozar todo a su paso! La confundía, la frustraba y la hacía sentir humillada al mismo tiempo que le ponía a temblar el corazón. Todo el avance de su autoestima, se deshacía con uno de sus fríos comentarios y sí se pasaba la vida en una montaña rusa de odio y amor por el moreno. Todo lo que había querido siempre era estar a su lado, sentirse su igual, porque una vez que él la reconociese como su igual, él se daría cuenta que eran tal para cual, y serían felices por siempre ¿No?

¿No?

Ino constantemente le decía que aquello no era amor, sino masoquismo vulgar. Quizás tenía razón.

A veces, como hoy, intentaba seguir adelante, hacer como que no le importaba. Pero el hombre siempre tenía que terminar dejándola en ridículo de una forma u otra. _Hiriéndola_ de una forma u otra.

—" _¡Que Sasuke te reconozca! ¿Esa es tu meta en la vida?_ —se reprendía a sí misma, no se trataba de un peluche, sino de haber podido_ ganarle_ en algo, por una vez. Haber visto algo más que apatía o desinterés en sus ojos al mirarla bajar triunfal de ese juego, aunque hubiese sido por un segundo, habría significado todo para ella. Habría significado que reconocía algo más que su existencia ¿Qué patético era el amor, no? Nos volvía idiotas. _—¿Realmente así debe sentirse el amor?" —_se preguntó con tristeza_—"No seas inmadura, Sakura. ¡Kakashi no se merece que te estés portando así!_"— Ah ¡Kakashi, Kakashi! Mientras más pensaba en él más culpable y confusa se sentía. Últimamente tenía el don de hacerle olvidar sus problemas sin un esfuerzo. Se sentía emocionada como una niña por estar compartiendo tanto tiempo con uno de los primeros objetos de admiración de su vida, pero además se sentía feliz por cómo él la trataba. A pesar de ser "parecido" a Sasuke, Kakashi era totalmente opuesto en su trato con ella. Para él Sakura no sólo existía, _importaba._ Le importaba de verdad y se lo demostraba, a su manera pero lo hacía. _—"¿Por qué Sasuke no puede ser como Kakashi?"_ —se sorprendió al pensar con ternura. Pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo, después de todo había descubierto una faceta nueva y muy agradable de él a pesar de lo reservado que era. —"Podría seguir siendo frío, pero… sin la crueldad…"— Kakashi no parecía fingir, así que si él realmente era así, entonces cualquier chica sería afortunada de enamorarlo y tenerlo sólo para ella.

Un momento ¿por qué se sintió mal después de pensar en eso?

El ronquido del hombre que se había quedado dormido en una silla frente a ella, la sacó de sus cavilaciones y ella lo agradeció porque no le gustaba el curso que habían empezado a tomar aquéllas. Su curiosidad la llevó a recorrer con la mirada el reducido— y nada llamativo— tarantín, empezando por la mesita de madera con un peculiar alambre enroscado, la bombilla a su lado y lo que parecían gigantescos peluches con forma de animales, casi como escondidos a un costado.

Se levantó de un salto, con el entusiasmo robándole el aliento, tanto que no se dio cuenta cómo Shizune pasaba detrás de ella, persiguiendo a alguien a costa de toda su energía.

OooooooOOoooooOOoooo

¡Ah, Shizune no se había dado por vencida en su persecución, claro que no!

Había seguido a ese bastardo (quien quiera que fuese) por todo el camino detrás de las sillas voladoras, a un lado de la gigantesca noria, saltando sobre botes que disparaban chorritos de agua y hasta nadando entre una piscina de pelotas plásticas. Y ahora por fin ¡Por fin! Lo había acorralado bajo las vigas de la temible montaña rusa.

—¡Te descubrí! —le gritó a la figura que le daba la espalda, buscando cualquier hueco por donde escapar, obviamente —.Debería darte vergüenza haber aceptado esta clase de misión.

El aludido bajó los hombros. Claro que más patético que haber sido acorralado, era tener que soportar aquellos famosos y aburridos sermones de Shizune. Quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de saltar entre las vigas al momento en que el estruendo de los vagones del Leviatan pasara sobre sus cabezas, pero la castaña se le fue encima echando todo su esfuerzo por tierra, literalmente.

—No más carreras tú…. ¿Pero qué? —exclamó Shizune al descubrir tras un "pof" la verdadera identidad de su némesis —¡Cómo puedes ser tú!

OoooooooOoooooooOooooooO

—Aquí tiene, señor. —el peligris agradeció y se dio vuelta.

Caminaba con dos refrescos de fruta en sus manos y pensaba en Sakura. Se preguntaba si ella estaría molesta, deprimida o todo a la vez. Entendía que debía sentirse decepcionada por no haber podido completar el reto en el _Hully Gully_, e intuía que algo tenía que ver con que fuera Sasuke el ganador y esos amargos comentarios que había hecho antes, pero fuera de eso sabía que algo no andaba bien con la chica.

Pausa otra vez ¿Intuía? De acuerdo, estaba seguro. Siempre, _siempre_ tenía que ver con Sasuke. El muy tonto, consciente o inconscientemente, le había hecho la vida de cuadros a Sakura desde que podía recordar. Así como claramente recordaba haber sentido una punzada en el estómago cuando el Uchiha hizo esa pregunta que dolió a Hinata más que cualquier golpe _"¿Cuántos premios, o demostraciones de afecto has hecho tú… en lo que va de día?" _precisamente, él no había hecho ninguna. Claro, la pregunta no había sido dirigida a él, pero podía encajar perfectamente en su situación para cualquiera que reflexionara un momento sobre ésta ¿Sería que Sakura se sentía así por haber hecho exactamente eso? Eso era justamente lo que le molestaba, pues no quería que para ella, ni para nadie, fuera "evidente" que no le interesaba su cita, porque eso no era verdad.

A él le interesaba Sakura. Mucho. ¿Qué tanto? Esa no era la pregunta.

Nuevamente, meditaba sobre lo agradable que era compartir con ella, para variar. Y si tenía que ganar alguno de esos premios para que Sakura no se confundiera con su famosa y casual apatía, bien, lo haría. Aunque, por otro lado, pensaba en que realmente no tenía porqué, ya que a estas alturas ella debía poder leerlo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que nada de lo que había dicho Sasuke se aplicaba a él ¿Pero, y si Sakura no era capaz?

A Kakashi nunca le había importado lo que pensaran de él, después de todo; justamente había aprendido a vivir con las malinterpretaciones que giraban a su alrededor. Entonces ¿Qué importaba si ella resultaba ser una más de ese montón?

Aquel pensamiento resultó dolorosamente decepcionante y, ¿por qué no?, _triste._

De algún modo esperaba que ella, entre toda la gente, lo conociera más que eso, y de no ser así, que ese _triste_ escenario fuese o no su culpa, ya no le resultaba tan irrelevante como un par de días atrás, cuando compartió con ella un helado de menta con chocolate y pedazos de su vida. Kakashi quería que Sakura no se equivocara con él.

Al fin la divisó parada frente un curioso tarantín, sonreía, al menos.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —le llamó con alegría, haciéndolo sonreír —.Mire —señaló el enorme vaca afelpada de mirada vacía que tenía en los brazos.

—¿Sakura, de dónde sacaste eso? —le preguntó, casi preocupado.

—Una mujer muy virtuosa, sin duda alguna —señaló un viejo detrás de ella —.Con pulso de cirujano, diría yo.

—Eso es porque lo es —respondió Kakashi, sin aclarar con cuál parte de ese comentario concordaba exactamente. Entendió todo rápidamente tras un vistazo a la mesa y el juego del alambre, sobre el cual había que completar el recorrido con un aro de metal, sin tocar los bordes para poder ganar. —Me alegro por ti, Sakura —dijo, ofreciéndole su vaso de refresco.

—Pero… —él notó cómo ella luchaba con las palabras que quería dedicarle, hasta que sonrió finalmente, como sacudiéndose los nervios —es que lo gané para usted.

Pobre, pobre Kakashi. Resultaba que su alumna era más adorable de lo que podía manejar.

—Muchas… ¿gracias…? —respondió todavía perplejo, recibiendo el enorme obsequio.

—A usted, por el día de hoy —le dijo, ocultando la mirada en el vaso de refresco.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir algo con respecto a eso, cortesía de un transeúnte descuidado, el líquido y el hielo yacían desparramados ahora por todo el suelo, Sakura habiendo evitado ensuciarse por los pelos—¡Oye! —chilló —¡Fíjate por dónde…! ¿Sasuke?

—¡No molestes! —respondió éste mientras seguía su camino, arqueado de rabia como un gato enfurecido. Kiba lo perseguía, también lo bastante distraído como para terminar de tumbarle el vaso y lo que quedaba de refresco al pasar por su lado. Y por si fuera poco, detrás de ellos, como si se tratara de una caravana extraña, venían Naruto y Hinata empapados hasta la punta del pelo.

—¡Temeeeee! —gruñía el rubio, a pesar de los intentos de una muy sonrojada Hinata, –seguramente por llevar puesta la chaqueta del primero— por detenerlo.

—¡Pero qué rayos les pasa! —les gritó la pelirosa, molesta por su falta de educación. —¡Es que no pueden pasar una hora sin armar un lío! —se volteó exasperada al ser ignorada olímpicamente, en busca de apoyo por parte de su acompañante —¡Ahg, Kakashi-sensei! ... ¿Huh? ¿Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi mantenía su mirada fija en el maltrecho vaso de refresco que, a parte, Naruto había pisoteado sin querer al pasar, como para cerrar con broche de oro.

No, él no iba a permitir que el día cerrara así.

—Es suficiente —murmuró Kakashi, de forma lo suficientemente audible como para que Sakura se decidiera a preguntarle si algo andaba mal. Pero éste sólo la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar a un sitio que, ciertamente, tenía bien definido. Su cita con Sakura no iba a terminar así.

Así que, en definitiva él no tenía porqué ganarle ningún peluche, realizar muestras públicas de afecto, ni demostrarle nada ¡Pero por un demonio, cómo se moría de ganas de hacerlo y por hacerlo ahora mismo!

Estaba decidido. Kakashi no permitiría que Sakura se equivocara con él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡Sean todos bienvenidos al XVIII Concurso Anual de Comida de la Gran Feria de la Hoja! —anunció, el mismo animador que los había declarado pareja ganadora en el concurso, nada menos.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, Ino.

—¡Ay, ya Sakura, no seas negativa! —respondió la rubia, quien no se despegaba de su afelpado regalo ni por un segundo, por cierto.

¿Por qué Kakashi había decidido de pronto que quería tragar toneladas de pastel? ¡En público, además! No, eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Se encontraban en medio de una aglomerada multitud, _demasiado,_ en opinión de Sakura, para presenciar a un grupo de personas nada más que comer. De forma_ salvaje, grotesca y agresiva_, eso sí.

Su sentido común se retorcía al ver el fulgor con el que aquellas personas estaban dispuestas a animar el concurso ¿Estaban locos? ¿No sabían los trastornos estomacales que podrían aflorar en los participantes al comer de manera tan irresponsable? ¡El estómago humano no estaba diseñado para ingerir de golpe tales cantidades de alimentos! ¿Cómo la Hokage, por sobre todas las cosas emblema en el mundo médico, permitía competencias como estas dentro de la aldea?

—Es un concurso muy popular, atrajo a muchos participantes —replicó Ino pasando su vista por cada uno de ellos, serían unos cuarenta. —.Qué bueno que casualmente tocara hoy.

¿Suerte? Sakura aún no parecía muy convencida de que esa palabra la hubiera acompañado durante el día ¿Por qué habría de creer que la acompañaba ahora y aquello no terminaría en una catástrofe?

—Ino, explícame de nuevo por qué crees que está bien que Kakashi haga esto — resopló, sosteniendo a su vez el peluche que había ganado para él, recordando con detalle cómo la misma rubia lo había felicitado y burlado de sus protestas cuando se la encontraron frente al puesto de inscripción.

—¡No empieces de nuevo, frentona! ¿Y por qué crees tú que está mal que lo haga, para empezar?

—¿Que por qué?

¡Ah! Ino debía estar pasando mucho tiempo con Ayame porque acababa de hacer otra pregunta equivocada. Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como para detener aquel discurso médico-moralista que le importaba un cuerno pero igual se cernía sobre ella como una avalancha. Que la diabetes, que la obesidad, que la gula y la distensión gástrica… —¡Está bien, Sakura, ya entendí! —gruñó — Mierda ¿Es que simplemente no te puedes divertir? ¡Por lo menos dime dónde te apago!

Matsuri no pudo evitar echarse a reír —Perdón, perdón ¡es que sonó muy gracioso!

—¡No te burles que es en serio! —le reprochó Sakura. Todas compartían el minúsculo espacio que su porción de las gradas, dispuestas para la ocasión, les permitían. Era toda una hazaña evitar caerse o chocar contra alguien.

—No me reía por eso, pero sí, sí, sé que es en serio, sólo que en todos los años que he visto a Temari-sempai participar en estos concursos, nunca vi que le pasara nada así.

Sakura suspiró —Todavía no puedo creer que Temari también se haya inscrito.

—Yo sí — replicó Shikamaru con su tez de eterno fastidio —entre ella y Chōji me van a dejar arruinado —comentó a lo que encendía un cigarro.

—Temari-sempai puede llegar a tener un apetito voraz, ha ganado todos los concursos de comida de Sunagakure en los últimos siete años ¡Si te dijera del diente dulce que padece la familia Sabaku No!

—Dudo que pueda contra Chōji, no ha perdido un concurso de comida _en su vida_ —intervino Ino —. Es uno de los favoritos.

Sakura no escuchó la respuesta de Matsuri, se concentraba en distinguir la maraña plateada de su sensei por allá sobre la larga mesa rebosante de pasteles y participantes que se alzaba al final de las gradas. Fue entonces, en mitad de una apuesta fiera que entablaba el maestro del Kagemane con la nativa de Suna, a costa de sus participantes favoritos, que Sakura sintió un puntazo, nada delicado, en la frente.

—¡Au! —se quejó, sin desperdiciar un segundo para enfatizar su rabia —¡Pero qué te pasa, puerca!

—¡A ti qué te pasa! —le respondió Yamanaka con las manos en jarra —.Haz el favor de quitar esa cara de tragedia. Si tanto te preocupase que a Kakashi se le reviente el estómago, ya lo habrías bajado de ahí por los pelos.

—¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso! —espetó, ofendida.

—'Sabes que no puedo hacer eso'—le remedó de forma descarada y con voz fofa. Sakura odiaba que usara esas muecas con ella, eran la representación de la antipatía de Ino en su máxima expresión —Si te conociera más, te habría parido yo misma. Tú y tu tonito de hipócrita no me engañan, tan sólo eres una más del montón de buitres — y aprovechó para señalar un grupo de chicas al pie de las gradas— que quiere verle la cara. Al menos esperaba que siquiera eso admitieras.

—¡No! Yo…

Ino tenía razón. Ino siempre tenía razón. Kami, cómo odiaba que Ino siempre tuviera razón. No podía negar que el morbo de ver descubierto el rostro de su sensei fuese tan tentador que colapsara incluso su sentido común, al punto de volverlo una excepción a sus reglas morales y éticas. ¿Era eso normal? ¿Si quiera saludable?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kakashi se había vuelto la excepción a muchas de sus reglas últimamente.

—¿Soy así de obvia? —reflexionó derrotada.

Ino la miró con pena antes de poner una mano sobre su hombro —Si no buscas la forma de acercarte, te perderás todo. ¡Ya va a comenzar!

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOooO

Temari apretaba los labios fastidiada mientras el presentador terminaba su aburrido discurso de presentación. Tensa como una pantera frente a la mesa repleta, se lanzó al ataque como si en efecto lo fuera nada más escuchar el simbólico disparo. Estaba contenta, los pasteles eran sus favoritos, fresa, moras, limón… la variedad que pasaba frente a ella era interminable, la larga mesa era un sinfín de coloridas y brillantes exquisiteces; además, sonreía al pensar en su premio y la cara que pondrían sus hermanos al restregárselo en las caras. Cuando ganara aquel gigantesco oso repleto de bombones sólo lo compartiría con Shikamaru, aunque a él no le gustara tanto el chocolate, la imagen era suficiente para motivarla. Sin darse cuenta ya iba por su quinto plato, aquella competencia era literalmente "pan comido", los nativos de Konoha no tenían oportunidad.

Se dirigió a su próxima ración— pastel de chocolate nada menos que su favorito— justo cuando una mano tiró del otro extremo del plato. —¡Suelta que es mío!

—¡Estás loca! Estaba de mi lado — no era otro que Chōji quien se había sentado a su lado.

—¡Loca será tu abuela! —odiaba que le dijeran así —¡Es mi sexta ración! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, intensificando el nexo de rivalidad (rivalidad que a la hora de la comida se estaba volviendo legendaria). En el forcejeo, Temari se tiró el vaso de agua encima y Chōji no desaprovechó la distracción para atragantarse con el pastel.

—Ah, mierda— gruñó con frustración mientras uno de los asistentes se apuraba en reponérselo, y fue entonces que tuvo la oportunidad de echar una ojeada a su alrededor, que con tanta concentración no era raro que se hubiera olvidado de todo lo demás —¡Pero qué rayos! —exclamó perpleja al ver la cara de embobadas que tenían todas las mujeres de la primera, segunda y tercera fila del público que se peleaban aparentemente por obtener una mejor vista —¿Qué carajo están mirando? —sea lo que fuese, debía ser lo más excitante del mundo.

—Sigue así y te quedarás sin algo más que pastel, rubia loca— se burló el Akmichi entre bocado y bocado.

Temari descargó fuerte su puño contra la mesa y ni Shikamaru ni Ino hubieran podido detenerla —¡Mira cerdo gordinflón, más te vale no meterte conmigo! ¿Oíste?

¿Que si oyó? A Chōji se le fueron todos los tapones y un poquito más al escucharla pronunciar la palabra prohibida.

Shikamaru palideció desde su lugar en las gradas —Ay, no— exclamó a sus acompañantes quienes habían salido disparados sin despegar la vista del robusto ninja, nada más percibir el peligro de la situación —.Mejor nos apuramos antes de que… —se detuvo —_eso_ pase—. En un segundo, Akimichi había volcado toda esa sección de la mesa al levantarse de golpe y los pasteles que se salvaron de terminar en el suelo, fueron a parar sobre la ropa de los concursantes que estaban enfrente.

—¡SE LLAMA TENER HUESOS GRANDES, IGNORANTE! —bramó, como cegado por la ira.

—¡Se llama ser un maldito imbécil! — gritó otro de los participantes en respuesta, acompañando el insulto con su respectivo postre volador.

Tan pronto sentir la crema batida en su pecho, Chōji alcanzó su punto máximo de ebullición. Tomó el pedazo de pastel más grande y próximo con ambas manos y firmemente, entre bocanadas de aire que lo hacían parecer un toro trastornado, se lo lanzó a su contrincante, no sólo con fuerza ¡con el impulso puro de un brío colérico quemándole las manos!

—¡TÚ, CALLATE! —vociferó mientras el dulce surcaba los aires.

No sólo él tipo se calló. Se callaron todos. Incluso el escándalo del público cesó. Cuando, como en cámara lenta, el merengue pastoso cubrió violentamente el rostro, pelo y cuello del Ninja Copia, tanto como para voltearle la cara, el asunto se puso serio. Definitivamente había estado muy concentrado ingiriendo su décima ración a la velocidad de la luz, como para prestarle atención a los berrinches del Chunin.

Kakashi, quien encabezaba el extremo Este de la larga mesa, llevó lentamente una mano sobre sus ojos y los limpio de un movimiento certero. El tipo que había causado todo al esquivar el inmenso proyectil, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al percibir que el Jōnin estaba sonriendo. Tomó con ambas manos el mantel y todo lo demás pasó tan rápido que Temari apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la cantidad de postres, platos y vasos que volaban en su dirección.

No pasó un segundo antes de que el grito de guerra anónimo se hiciera escuchar, desencadenando la reacción efervescente y colectiva de venganza— ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Y así fue cómo se desató la masacre más dulce de la que Sakura hubiera tenido conocimiento, en menos de un minuto, sin más aviso. —¡Kakashi-sensei! —chilló, escurriéndose de entre la multitud y juntando las manos sobre su boca al percatarse del escenario, pero sin lograr localizar al Jōnin. El público tampoco estaba a salvo de aquellos postres mortales que volaban sobre sus cabezas. Se tiró al suelo y Matsuri junto a Ino recibieron un mousse de cereza que originalmente iba con su nombre. La oriunda de Suna se había quedado estática, pero Yamanaka…

—¿Tienes idea de lo que me va a costar quitar el dulce de este peluche? ¡Y de mi pelo, MI PELO idiota!— soltó el animal afelpado y se fue directo contra la perpetradora del crimen, una participante inocente del concurso que pronto vio hundida su cabeza en un pie de manzana.

A Matsuri le dolía el estómago de tanto reír y no fue hasta que una torta de queso impactará contra su hombro derecho e inmediatamente luego sintiera el caramelo de un pudin deslizándosele por la oreja, que decidiera tomar cartas en el asunto. —¡Ya verán!

—¡Ay, Kami! —Sakura gateaba por el suelo intentando no volverse parte de aquella locura, pero los dulces proyectiles bombardeaban su paso y era inevitable ensuciarse en el proceso. Se refugió detrás de una de las mesas que yacía volteada en el suelo como una barricada improvisada y fue allí que se encontró con Shikamaru, quien curiosamente no se había ensuciado ni las manos. —_¡Qué proeza!_

—¡No deberías estar intentando calmar a Chōji! —le gritó la pelirosa para hacerse escuchar entre la mortal algarabía, y es que ciertamente el Chunin parecía no tener control de sí mismo.

—¡Sí! … —le respondió Shikamaru, quitándose el sudor de la frente, respirando de manera agitada —¡Y no!

—¿Dónde está Kakashi? —preguntó, asomándose un poco y recibiendo varios brownies en la nuca.

—Probablemente muy lejos de aquí, él fue uno de los que inició todo esto. —miraron por detrás de la mesa y con una mirada cómplice decidieron salir a la cuenta de tres.

—¡Uno, dos…! —Cómo era de difícil escoger la ropa que le quedara bien y cómo era de fácil estropearla.

Había sentido un par de manos apretarla por los costados y luego sus zapatos… su cara… su pelo… hasta su nariz, todo se sentía viscoso y azucarado ¡Shikamaru la había usado descaradamente como vulgar escudo humano!

—¡Fue un reflejo! —intentó excusarse el famoso estratega, sin saber que ya no estaba hablando con la Sakura bondadosa y racional que todos conocían. —Este suéter es…

—¡SHANNAROOOO! — lo tomó por los hombros en un arrebato de intensa ira, lo pegó de la mesa más cercana y lo arrastró por toda ella sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, limpiando con su cara todos los platos que se cruzaban en su desdichado camino.

—¡Sakura!

—¡QUÉ!

Y ahí estaba Kakashi, mirándola perplejo.

Sakura hubiera muerto de vergüenza allí mismo, al ser descubierta actuando de manera desaliñada y salvaje, sino fuera por la incontrolable ola de carcajadas que sacudió su cuerpo al ver el aspecto de su sensei. Kakashi parecía una vela derretida con todo aquel merengue sobresaliendo de su rostro, tenía florecitas de dulce y chispitas de colores pegadas en la mejilla y lo único que podía distinguirse de él era su ojo derecho, atormentado por la confusión eso sí.

—¡Mierda, Sakura!— bramó Shikamaru al verse libre de su verdugo rosa pero demasiado consciente de que estaba arruinado el suéter que le había dado Temari por su aniversario.

—Perdón… perdón ¡Pero es que!— El peligris suspiró desanimado al ver que su ataque de risa daría para rato. —¡Su pelo parece…! —ni siquiera podía terminar las frases.

Kakashi juntó un poco de crema de chocolate en su mano, y sin ningún pudor se la pasó a Sakura por la frente—Deberías verte en un espejo —le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Ah! ¡Ka…Ka…Shi…!— Sakura fue a tomar un muffin coloreado de arcoíris para plantárselo en la cara, cuando Kakashi ya la tenía en la mira con varias porciones de merengue y así fue como alumna y profesor se enfrascaron en un duelo particularmente dulce y violento. El azúcar inundaba sus sentidos, así como la sensación excitante de estar haciendo algo indebido y tonto mientras se divertían como un par de críos, todas sus preocupaciones derritiéndose junto al chocolate. Sakura resbaló con un plato sucio en el proceso de atragantarlo con un puñado de melocotones y terminó sentada sobre quien sabe qué clase de pastel. Kakashi no sabía si se había hecho daño porque seguía riéndose muy fuerte.

—¡Sakura! —le llamó Matsuri, aparentemente huyendo de una lluvia de milhojas sólo para terminar en el suelo a unos metros de ella, al verse las caras todas embarradas, no pudieron hacer más que reírse la una de la otra —¡Cuidado! —gritó alguien.

En medio de una disputa que tenían Chōji y Temari por aquel muñeco en forma de oso, de algún modo terminó volando por los aires, destinado a herir seriamente con su relleno de bombones a una pobre alma desdichada, la de Sakura en este caso, si no fuera porque Kakashi la apartó del camino en el último instante, desapareciendo ambos del sitio tras un 'pof' humeante.

Shikamaru terminó herido en su lugar y Temari corrió a socorrerlo. Matsuri todavía no hallaba cómo levantarse e Ino…

—_¡Cómete esto, perra!_ —seguía liada con aquella chica que le arruinó el cabello. Matsuri nunca hubiera adivinado que el pie de limón pudiera ser un arma tan letal.

—¡Discúlpame! —se volteó y encontró a un joven de pelo corto que se ajustaba los lentes y luchaba por recobrar el aliento frente a ella —¿Eres tú Matsuri?

—Soy yo —respondió todavía luchando por apaciguar sus carcajadas, reparando a penas en las flores cubiertas de pastel que el chico tenía en las manos.

—¡Mi nombre es Akihiko y lamento mucho la tardanza!

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura estaba avergonzada consigo misma ¡No podía parar de reír! Gracias al jutsu de Kakashi, habían terminado cayendo no muy lejos de la feria, seguramente dentro del bosque en las inmediaciones de ésta. Todavía podía escucharse el bullicio de la gente como un murmullo, pero el canto de los grillos y los sapos era por mucho más predominante.

—¡Kakashi, me aplastas!

—¿Es así como me agradeces haberte salvado la vida? —respondió sonriente sin quitarse de encima.

—No. Es así como te agradezco haberme salvado la vida —le dijo, asegurándose de quitarle los pedazos de torta y fruta del pelo. Ambos estaban todavía muy agitados por el jaleo, gracias a la cercanía Sakura podía sentir sus latidos tan acelerados como los suyos y sus músculos tensos impidiéndole recaer totalmente sobre ella — Quien lo diría, hasta tú puedes llegar a ser "dulce" —sonrió, sin abandonar su tarea.

—Sólo cuando quiero.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando fijamente tras escuchar aquello, como si de golpe se diera cuenta de dónde y con quién estaba. Pedazos del merengue que cubrían su rostro se despegaban, insinuantes, dejando a la vista pequeños parches de piel blanca, piel que se mostraba ante ella por primera vez. Los colores se le habían subido a la cara pero estaba segura que tan sucia como estaba, no se notaba. Detrás de la mirada intensa que Kakashi cernía sobre ella, había un bosque oscuro y un cielo repleto de estrellas que parecían hipnotizarla. De repente, su sensei se le hizo muy atractivo.

—Me gusta más esta nueva máscara, creo que podría comérmela— inmediatamente después quiso que se la tragara la tierra ¡Malditos fueran los demonios del infierno! ¡¿Realmente había dicho eso en voz alta?! ¡Tenía que haber sido el Sharingan, no podía ser más que una mala broma del…

—Entonces hazlo —sintió su voz clara y profunda removiéndosele en el pecho, como cada vez que él le daba una orden, removiéndosele hasta en el último hueso de su cuerpo y, particularmente en ese instante, deteniéndole el corazón.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

.

.

Fin cap 9

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Yeeeeeeeeeiiiii por fin terminé este cap! Juro por Dios que lo he estado trabajando desde diciembre, pero simplemente no tenía tiempo de escribir la última escena! Universidad, señores, esperen a que lleguen a la universidad! (los que ya están saben de qué hablo) ¿Carnaval? Habría querido trabajar entonces pero tuve un evento con el coro en la capital! (Muy bueno, los que me siguen en Twitter saben también de qué hablo) xD**

**Lindo epígrafe, apropiado para la ocasión, autoría de Charles Chaplin de quien soy muy admiradora.**

**Ahora, con respecto al cap, según Meche Torres no soy mala… u_u… SOY CRUELLLLLLLLL MUAJAJAJA**

**Ver mucho El Clon (versión brasilera, excelente novela) me ha psicosiado(?) con cortar las cosas en el momento más dramático xDDD**

**Primero que nada FELICIDADES Artemisa Ravenclaw FUISTE LA PRIMERA EN ENCONTRAR A WALDOOOO! :DDDDDD**

**Agradezco a todos sus participaciones en el concurso, hemos de admitir, mi beta y yo, que con cada participación la cosa se va poniendo más difícil porque todos cuentan muy buenas experiencias! Invito a los lectores a darse un paseo por el área de reviews de este fic para que los lean, se divertirán un rato jejeje. ****Krmenxita Uchiha**** amé tu experiencia toda dramática jaja y ****Arashi Shinomori****… Arashi, Arashi, Arashi …. u_u ESTE ES EL REVIEW MÁS LARGO QUE HE RECIBIDO EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS REVIEWS! Mínimo te mereces un aplauso igual de largo, graciassss! me reí de más con él y por supuesto que se me ocurrió más de una idea a raíz de eso… peeeeeeero mejor no sigo hablando que spoileo todo x_x**

**Les recuerdo que todavía tienen chance de participar en el concurso, el ganador será revelado en la nota de autora del capítulo 10 (para más información revisar nota de autora del cap 7) Nota informativa: no es necesario que la experiencia buena o mala de su cita se haya dado en una feria precisamente. **

**Rozensakura sabes que AMO todos tus reviews xD :3 son demasiado cómicosssssssss! Jajaja!**

**Insisto: Nadie me ha dicho nada con respecto a la portada que mi amigo Calixto y yo hicimos para el fic, t_t si no les gusta por lo menos díganlo, de todos modos es una portada tentativa, en estos días veremos cómo trabajamos en otra. Rayos, cómo me gustaría ver algún fanart de este fic, muchas imágenes en mi cabeza para la portada y no sé cómo hacerlas!**

**Hablando de fanarts… encontré uno viejito que hizo mi amiga manu de Nami (smbs) lo acabo de colocar en el perfil como Nami II, checkenlo! (Si, si, he seguido trabajando a paso de tortuga en ese fic, calma pueblo… necesito vacaciones T_T) **

**La cuenta de err twitter sigue creciendo, gracias! (arroba Kenka1804) Please follow!**

**NOTA/ CAP 24 DE SMBS ACTUALIZADO!**

**Creo que esto es todo por hoy, es el cap más largo hasta ahora de 7dates, no más que el más largo de smbs (como 23 pg si mal no recuerdo o.ó) pero pensé que se los debía por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, espero que les haya gustado de ahora en adelante las cosas se moverán más rápido y estoy considerando seriamente en subirlo de categoría por el contenido explicito que se vendrá de ahora en más ehhh mejor no sigo hablando xD **

**Dónde estuvo Akihiko todo este tiempo? A quién se encontró Shizune? Y la pregunta del día Sakura se "comerá" la máscara de Kakashi? ****Apuestas START NOW!**

**Reviews! Reviews!**

**Att: Kenka1804 **


End file.
